Une seconde chance
by Cassy2203
Summary: Et si Alex Romero avait le moyen d'empêcher cette fin tragique et si à travers un rêve il pouvait entièrement réécrire l'histoire. Ceci est donc une réécriture complète de la relation d'Alex et Norma à partir de la saison 1. Novice pour ce qui est des fanfic Bates motel, je me lance aujourd'hui dans l'aventure en espérant que cette histoire plaira.
1. Chapter 1

**Une seconde chance **

**Auteur**** : **Cassy 2203

**Disclaimer**** : **Je ne possède aucuns des personnages de l'univers de Bates Motel.

**Note ****: Ayant découvert la série Bates Motel récemment et ayant regarder les 5 saisons en quelques semaines j'ai décidé de publier cette fic après avoir totalement accrocher sur cette sérié malgré la fin de la saison 4 extrêmement injuste et tragique à mon goût concernant le couple Norma /Alex. Cette histoire est donc ma manière de changer en quelque sorte cette fin que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement et de réécrire l'histoire depuis le commencement. Excusez-moi dés lors si le caractère des personnages ne correspond pas parfaitement, tout comme je l'ai dit c'est ma première histoire sur Bates motel et j'ai regarder les épisodes qu'une seule fois. J'aurais pu me refaire la série et écrire ensuite cette fic pour mieux maitriser les sentiments des personnages, mais j'avais tellement envie de publier cette histoire. **

**Enfin voilà cette fic est donc bien évidement centré sur Norma et Alex, mais tous les autres personnages de Bates motel apparaitront et peut-être des nouveau, je verrais par la suite. Soyez donc clément avec moi et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. **

**Merci à tous et bonne lecture à vous !**

**Chapitre 1**

Alex Romero venait de se garer sur le parking du Bates motel sortant de sa voiture il fut épris d'un sentiment étrange de tristesse et de regret, il espérait sincèrement que la femme se trouvant dans la grande maison en haut des marches de pierre aurait changé son fusil d'épaule à son encontre et surtout réviser son jugement sur ces actions récentes. Montant les marches avec appréhension il sonna pour n'obtenir aucune réponse, frappant dés lors il l'appela avant de constater en se reculant qu'aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les fenêtres. Elle devait sans doute déjà dormir songea t-il avant de sortir la clé de sa veste, il la fit alors tourner dans la serrure avant d'entrer.

L'atmosphère était étrange, comme oppressante et angoissante et il ne compris pas pourquoi, appelant Norma il commença à monter l'escalier soudain inquiet pour une raison inconnue. Il n'avait pas à l'être et pourtant se sentiment ne le quittait pas. Se dirigeant aussitôt vers sa chambre une fois arrivé en haut, il ouvrit la porte et là c'est une sueur extrêmement glacial qui coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas ! Ignorant la figure de Norman coucher au côté de sa mère, il s'empressa de la rejoindre, se penchant vers elle et la secouant il compris aussitôt au bout de quelque secondes ce qui se passait, il manquer d'air ! Attrapant le fauteuil, il le balança contre la vitre et pris une grande bouffée d'air à la fenêtre avant de se precipité de nouveau vers Norma.

La soulevant il la conduisit jusqu'au palier avant d'ouvrir les deux fenêtres, son cerveau, mais surtout son corps réagissant en mode automatique il partit dans la foulée chercher Norman avant de l'installer prés de sa mère et là alors il tenta de la ramener à lui, tenta désespérément de lui faire un massage cardiaque en vue de faire revenir l'air dans ses poumons. Cela ne marchait pas ! Réalisa t-il les larmes coulant sur son visage et pourtant cela devait marcher, elle devait vivre ! Commença t-il à hurler et pleurer frénétiquement en continuant d'appuyer sur sa poitrine. Il l'as supplia de ne pas l'abandonner, il la supplia de revenir, elle ne pouvait pas mourir pas elle, pas l'amour de sa vie, pas la seule femme sur cette terre qui ait ravie son cœur et son âme. La toux de Norman le fit soudain détourner son attention de Norma et il réalisa qu'il était en vie, mais pas elle… Norma ne l'était pas, Norma ne l'était plus, Hurla t-il en serrant con corps des lors mou et frêle contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Hurla t-il intérieurement en maudissant la terre entière et surtout en se maudissant lui-même.

Alex se réveilla en sueur, il avait du mal à respirer ayant l'impression qu'une tonne de briques venait de s'écraser sur sa poitrine, ce rêve avait parut si réel, tellement réel qu'il ressentait encore la douleur, la tristesse et la colère de l'avoir perdu. Se redressant, il tenta de se calmer, il ne connaissait pas cette femme, cette Norma Bates, ni ce jeune homme d'ailleurs son fils, il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie ni l'un ni l'autre et pourtant dans ce rêve qui avait tout d'un cauchemar, il s'était sentit si brisé de la perdre, si anéantie au plus haut point, ayant l'impression que la terre était en train s'écrouler et que tous ses organes lui étaient arrachés à main nue. Tout cela n'avait aucuns sens ! Siffla t-il en se passant maintenant de l'eau froide sur le visage, attrapant une serviette et s'essuyant, il la balança dans un coin au hasard avant de rejoindre le salon. Il avait besoin d'un verre, oh oui ! Peut-être même deux, un liquide assez fort qui lui permettrait de faire sortir ses images atroces et si absurdes de sa conscience. Le Seafairer motel appartenait autrefois à Keith Summers, avant bien sûr d'être racheter par la banque, dés lors il s'agissait d'un motel des plus glauque tout autant que la demeure qui le surplombait. Pourquoi même avait t-il imaginer que cette chose, ce meurtre où se suicide avait eu lieu dans cette maison. Il dérailler complètement ! Songea t-il avant de prendre une longue et plus que bienvenue gorgée de Whisky.

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

Le sheriff Romero patrouillait avec son adjoint Zack Shelby sur la route, la nuit était plutôt calme, si bien sûr on mettait de côté cette pluie diluvienne si fidèle et si coutumière à White Pane Bay. Approchant du Seafairer motel, il y jeta un regard, surpris d'y voir de la lumière, il n'avait pas eu connaissance que le motel avait était repris par qui que se soit, même si celui-ci avait était récemment proposé aux enchères. Mais qui honnêtement voudrait acheter cette endroit sinon un réalisateur de film d'épouvante.

Décidant de céder à la curiosité il entra sur le parking et se gara, descendant de la voiture, il prit le temps d'inspecter les alentours, avant de voir la voiture garer devant les chambres dont le coffre contenait plusieurs jets de moquettes, intrigué par ce besoin soudain qu'avait eu cette personne inconnue de changer la moquette à une heure si tardive, il n'eu pas le temps de poursuivre son questionnement avant qu'une femme vienne à leur rencontre.

Elle était belle ne put que constater Alex, tout homme sain d'esprit l'aurait remarquer et aux dernières nouvelles il l'était. Elle devait avoir autour de la trentaine, peut-être 35 ans, oui elle était belle et en la regardant maintenant se poster devant eux, il ne put manquer son regard azur. Celui-ci lui envoya une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, ce visage lui paraissait si familier, il l'avait déjà vue, mais où ?

Elle paraissait presque maladroite et Romero le remarqua aussitôt, tout comme il remarqua le sourire presque idiot que lancé Shelby à la femme.

— Je suis Norma Bates ! _Se présenta t-elle._ On vient d'emménager il y a quelques jours.

Norma ?! Réagit aussitôt Romero, Norma ?! La Norma de son cauchemar ?! Non c'était impossible…cette femme ne pouvait pas exister, cette femme ne pouvait pas être réel, elle n'avait était qu'une création de son subconscient. Et pourtant la verité était qu'elle se tenait là, les mains dans les poches, souriant doucement dans leur direction. Alex se sentait perdu, incertain et pourtant cela ne lui était jamais arriver auparavant.

La voix de Shelby le ramena brutalement sur la terre ferme.

— En effet madame on ne viens pas louer une chambre. Zack Shelby shérif adjoint et voici Alex Romero le shérif. _Sourit-il à Norma en se présentant et en présentant l'homme._

Alex la vit légèrement se tendre et se demanda pourquoi, pourquoi soudain cette femme paraissait si craintive devant les forces de l'ordre songea t-il tandis qu'il s'adresser enfin à elle.

— On voulait s'assurer que tout allé bien. _Commença t-il essayant de garder sa voix nonchalante._ On ne savait pas que quelqu'un avait emménager.

Leur assurant qu'en effet tout allait bien, elle leur expliqua la raison de ce remue ménage si tardif.

— Vous avez un fils ? _La questionna Romero. Non c'était impossible… Cela n'était qu'un rêve et non une prédiction se persuada t-il en attendant sa réponse._

— Oui il s'appelle Norman, il à 17 ans. _Lui répondit t-elle avec un sourire cette fois-ci authentique et assurée. _

Il fit semblant de paraître surpris par ce choix de prénom, mais en réalité il ne l'était pas, comme si tout ceci lui semblait familier, comme s'il s'était habituer où du moins rappeler que mère et fils portait pratiquement le même prénom. Qu'importe, il ne s'agissait que d'un foutu rêve se persuada t-il avant de lui signaler qu'il était 2 heures du matin et que son fils en l'occurrence devrait dormir depuis longtemps.

La regardant acquiescer, il ne manqua pas le bandage qui entourait sa main et c'est surpris qu'il lui demanda comment elle s'était fait ça. Avalant alors difficilement son excuse selon laquelle elle s'était fait ceci en découpant la moquette, il l'interpella de nouveau avant qu'elle parte. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait là, mais surtout besoin de savoir qui elle était réellement, même si fouiller les chambre de ce motel ne l'avancerait pas des masses.

Son fils paraissait gentil, un garçon doux et polie et pourtant il se sentit inconsciemment mal à l'aise en sa présence, comme si se visage n'était en réalité qu'un masque, comme si sous le regard d'ange se cacher une noirceur immaculé. S'était stupide ! Songea Romero en marchant dans la chambre, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux propos de la femme qui tentait et il le savait de le confondre. Il était shérif depuis assez longtemps pour savoir et surtout pour arriver à lire les gens.

C'est donc que tandis que Shelby commencer à tâter le terrain du côté de la mère veuve qu'il lui demanda d'utiliser les toilettes, il avait besoin de se reprendre et de comprendre ce qui se passait. Acquiesçant face à son effarement soudain, il ne prit pas la peine d'argumenter et s'enferma dans la piéce, tout laisser penser qu'il se trouvait dans un mauvais film, une sorte de remake d'un fantastique des plus incompréhensible et pourtant le moment était en train de se passer et il s'agissait bien de la vrai vie. Alors quoi ? Il avait rêver de cette femme, il l'avait rêver morte et après ? Peut-être l'avait-il déjà rencontré par le passé et peut-être ne s'en souvenait-il plus, après tout il avait eu son lot d'histoires glauques et certains souvenirs avait était délibérément enterrer. Oui, il s'agissait forcement de cela, une femme qu'il aurait croiser au détour d'une rue ou bien d'un café, quand à son fils sans doute l'accompagnait-il alors. C'etait stupide, mais cela ne pouvait être que la seule explication.

Sortant maintenant de la salle de bain en pensant qu'il se sentait mieux, il fit de nouveau face à la mère et son fils, elle semblait hanté, hanté par un passé ou un secret qu'elle dissimulé derrière un sourire bienveillant et un regard charmant et pourtant tout ceci semblait faux, si faux et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Quittant maintenant le motel avec son adjoint il n'avait pas dit un mot sur le trajet les ramenant au poste, à la place il avait écouté Shelby lui parlait de l'intérêt mal dissimulé qu'il venait d'avoir pour la femme. Alex ne l'écoutait pas, oh non il était plonger dans ses propres pensées et celle-ci le laissé incertain, plus que cela même, elle le laissé en déroute. Il aurait dû lui demander si elle était déjà venue à White Pane Bay et si par hasard elle ne l'avait pas croiser, au moins ainsi il aurait était fixer. Mais c'était trop tard et il n'allait pas faire demie tour simplement pour apaiser son esprit, qu'importe, il ne s'agissait que d'une veuve et de son fils, rien de plus !

Cette nuit-là il avait fait un autre rêve, il ne semblait pas s'agir d'un souvenir ni d'une prédiction, du moins le croyait t-il. Cette femme, Norma était là, resplendissante de lumière elle se tenait dans une forêt et un halot l'entourait, se couvrant les yeux tant la lumière manqua de l'éblouir, il s'approcha d'elle hésitant. Elle lui souriait, elle lui souriait à pleine dents, les yeux rieur et le visage angélique et il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vue plus belle chose sur terre. Soudain le décor ne fut plus le même, la forêt s'obscurcis et se qui était lumineux devint terne et effrayant, son visage devint triste et livide, des larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues. Il ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer réalisa t-il en s'approchant davantage.

— Tu dois me sauver Alex… _Exhorta t-elle dans un plainte sa main tendue vers lui. _

— Je…je… _Bredouilla t-il incertain._

— Tu dois me sauver Alex, je t'en prie tu dois le faire avant que le pire arrive.

— Tout cela est insensé, je ne te connais pas ! _Siffla t-il agacé en la regardant maintenant pleurer frénétiquement, sa main continuant de se tendre vers lui._

L'image se brouilla alors et tout ce qu'il vit avant de sortir de ce rêve fut l'éclat éblouissant du diamant posé sur sa main et les derniers mots qu'elle murmura. « Tu dois me sauver de lui Alex… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**** : J'hésitais au départ à poursuivre cette fic, mais ayant eu quelques vue et un commentaire des plus sympathique, j'ai décidais finalement de continuer. **

**Les choses commenceront à se mettre en place prochainement même je suis obliger de me baser un peu sur l'histoire original avant d'en arriver au point culminant. J'ai garder volontairement certaines répliques et pour ce qui est de Norman il n'interviendra pas tout de suite dans l'histoire. Principalement donc Norma / Alex. **

**Merci en tout cas et bonne lecture à vous **

**Chapitre 2**

Ils arrivaient à peine et déjà les ennuies avaient commencés, à croire qu'ils étaient maudit ou dû moins qu'elle l'était elle ! Songea Norma amèrement.

Elle avait tout quitté, absolument tout un fou de mari, une maison, une ville, des amis bien que si elle faisait le calcul elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, merci à Sam pour cela ! Mais peut importe, le fait était qu'à peine arriver ici un malade mental avait déjà foutu en l'air ses espoirs et ses rêves d'une vie stable et sans soucis.

Elle avait eu son lot de problèmes depuis son enfance, d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien elle réalisa que le terme problème était si faible pour décrire le foutoir complet qu'avait était jusqu'à présent sa vie, Dieu merci elle avait Norman, sans lui elle n'aurait pas tenue le coup c'était certain. Il l'avait aider à transporter cette grosse barrique jusqu'au motel avant de le fourrer dans une baignoire et le soir venu le mettre dans le coffre de la voiture avant d'aller le balancer dans la baie.

— Mère est-ce que tout vas bien ? _Entendit-elle la voix douce et mielleuse de son petit garçon. _

— Oui chérie, tout vas pour le mieux ne t'inquiète pas. Je fais un peu de ménage, Dieu sais ce que cet endroit en a besoin. _Rumina t-elle en continuant de frotter le plan de travail._

— Est-ce que Dylan compte rester longtemps ?

— Oh non il ne le fera pas ! _Trancha t-elle en frottant plus vigoureusement une tache._ Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez de soucis comme ça, voilà que maintenant son ainé se pointer ici. Il fallait qu'elle garde son calme, elle aurait ce qu'elle était venue chercher dans cette ville et ce n'était surement pas Dylan, ni un vieux porc désormais mort qui allait l'empêcher d'obtenir sa fin heureuse !

**0oooooooo0**

Romero l'avait regarder avancer tranquillement vers lui tandis qu'il faisait remorquer la voiture de Jerry Martin, le pauvre homme avait eu une fin des plus atroces et les témoins n'avaient pas manquer. Rejoignant son subordonné qui l'informa qu'ils venaient de trouver quelque chose, il lui emboita le pas avant de se voir contraint de rappeler Madame Bates. Le pick-up de Keith Summers venait d'être retrouver abandonné. Lui demandant si elle avait vue l'homme étant donné que celui-ci était l'ancien propriétaire de son motel, il la regarda lui répondre non, semble t-il désintéressé totalement de cette trouvaille ou peut-être pas tant que ça songea Romero en essayant de la sonder. La regardant maintenant repartir il resta quelques instants sur place, ne pouvant alors s'empêcher de se rappeler ou plutôt de se remémorer se rêve. Il savait que parfois ces derniers avaient tendance à n'avoir aucuns sens, mais là il ne s'agissait pas de tulipes jaune qui parlait ou bien d'un lapin dansant la gigue, il s'agissait d'une femme vivante, qui lui demander de l'aide, plus précisément de la sauver, mais de qui ? Il fallait qu'il comprenne et surtout qu'il sache ! Non pas qu'il sache qui pourrait bien potentiellement menacer cette femme sortie de nul part, mais plutôt lui demander si en effet ils ne s'étaient pas déjà rencontrer.

Il eu l'occasion de le faire quelque jours plus tard lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte, manquant un battement en la voyant les cheveux lâchés, un peignoir de soie la recouvrant, il se tempera, ne comprenant pas l'impact foudroyant que cette femme infliger à son être. Il n'était pas là pour ça ! Il n'était d'ailleurs pas là pour discuter avec elle, mais pour discuter d'un problème plus épineux. Voyant clairement le sourire beat de son adjoint il se calma, une brise de jalousie l'envahissait et pourtant il n'était pas avec cette femme et il n'avait d'ailleurs aucunement envie de l'être, alors pourquoi ?

Elle etait douée pour mentir réalisa Romero, mais il était plus douer encore pour cerner les gens et surtout les suspects. Il avait voulu être polie, il avait voulu être courtois, après tout il n'avait aucune raison de se montrer dur avec cette femme ou bien con, mais elle ne l'aidait pas, oh ça non, lui refusant l'accès à son domicile afin d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Regardant maintenant Shelby s'éloigner il soupira.

— Vous feriez bien de collaborer avec moi ! d'accord ? Je suis la dernière personne qu'il faut vous mettre à dos.

— D'accord… _Acquiesça t-elle._

— Par ailleurs j'aurais une autre question à vous poser.

— Je vous écoute ?

— Êtes-vous déjà venue à White Pane Bay ?

— Est-ce un interrogatoire ? _Fronça t-elle les sourcils._

— Il s'agit juste d'une question madame Bates.

— Dans ce cas ma réponse est non.

— Jamais ?

— Non Jamais ! _Soupira t-elle._ Avez-vous finie maintenant ?

— Oui se sera tout pour se soir.

— Comment ça pour se soir ? _L'interpella t-elle tandis qu'il quitter le porche._

— Rester juste à disposition.

Fulminant intérieurement elle claqua la porte. Pour qui se prenait se type au juste ? C'était un vrai matcho et surtout un vrai con !

— Un problème maman ? _Lui demanda son plus jeune fils._

— Non Norman, la situation est parfaitement sous contrôle !

— Oh oui elle a l'air ! _Passa devant eux Dylan avec un regard explicite._

Ruminant en silence et se demandant par tous les saint ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans une vie intérieur qui lui cause autant de problèmes, elle monta à l'étage et se calfeutra dans sa chambre. Cette homme au plutôt cette abruti ne cessez de tourmenter ses pensés, se pourrait-il qu'il finisse par trouver quelque chose, se pourrait-il qu'un jour venue des preuves le fasse remonter jusqu'à elle ? Non il ne pouvait pas en être ainsi, il ne le fallait pas et si la situation et elle ne l'espérait pas devenait hors de contrôle elle n'aurait qu'à prendre Norman et partir à nouveau. Ce n'était bien sûr pas se qu'elle désirait, mais parfois la vie ne nous laisser tout simplement pas le choix.

**0oooooooo0**

Shelby pourrait être un atout majeur pour elle, mais surtout un moyen de se garder elle et Norman à l'abris des ennuies réalisait-elle aujourd'hui. Cela ne serait pas une grosse affaire après tout, qui plus est le fait que l'adjoint était, il fallait bien l'avouer des plus séduisant. Pourquoi donc ne pas allier l'utile à l'agréable, autant réticent que puisse être Norman quand à cette idée. Elle devait prendre le taureau par les cornes et surtout savoir vraiment ou elle avait mis les pieds et seigneur elle ne fut pas déçut tout semblait partir à volo dans cette ville !

Alex se tenait devant sa porte d'entrée incertain munie d'un mandat, il devait le faire, il devait fouiller cette maison même si son intérêt pour la propriétaire semblait grandir à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il était certain que dés lors elle n'éprouvait plus que de la répulsion à son encontre, mais il devait le faire, il était le shérif c'était son boulot, son devoir et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de faire appliquer la loi.

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

Tout s'était enchainer si vite, la perquisition du domicile des Bates, la découverte de la main de Keith Summers et la venue de Norma Bates dans son bureau et puis finalement son arrestation. Plus il y penser, plus Alex se disait qu'enfaite la femme avait seulement besoin d'être sauver d'elle-même, elle avait était stupide, stupide de ne pas lui avouer la vérité et stupide de plonger tête la première dans les bras de Shelby, il n'était pas un imbécile, il savait parfaitement que Zack était avec elle et cela et il ne pouvait s'en empêcher le rendait dingue. Shelby ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, sinon soulager sa tension et la satisfaire sexuellement. Merde ! Rien que d'y penser et il avait la nausée. Cette femme était en train de lui pourrir la vie et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de penser à elle chaque nuit dans ses rêves ou ses cauchemars il voyait son visage et chaque nuit elle le supplier de la sauver, mais la sauver de quoi bordel ?! Se demandait-il à chaque fois en se réveillant haletant et en sueur.

Quittant son bureau il s'avança jusqu'à sa cellule, mais resta dans l'ombre la regardant discrètement. Elle tentait de rester de marbre, gardant la tête haute et les épaules serrer alors qu'il sentait et savait qu'intérieurement elle souffrait. Il ressentait le besoin viscéral de l'aider en cet instant et pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, elle avait déjà trouver son preux chevalier en armure et Shelby serais plus à peine de la gérer. Pourquoi même se posait-il ses questions.

— Vous n'êtes pas vraiment discret shérif ! _Entendit t-il sa voix mordante._

Surpris qu'elle l'ai entendue, mais surtout vue il sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha.

— Il est encore temps Madame Bates.

— Temps pourquoi ?! _Soupira t-elle agacé._

— Vous êtes dos au mur.

— Oui, le constat est plutôt vrai. _Fit t-elle un geste._

Seigneur cette femme était une vraie plaie ! Et pourtant il ne pouvait que se sentir captiver.

Ouvrant la porte de sa cellule, il entra et se posta devant elle.

— Vous n'avez rien manger. _Désigna t-il d'un geste le plateau._

Le regardant avec un sourcil lever, elle le jaugea.

— C'est quoi ça ?! On est gentil avec la suspecte, on essaye de l'amadouer en espérant qu'elle parle ?

— Cela vous aura peut-être échapper mais je sais faire preuve de savoir vivre.

— Oh oui ! _Rit t-elle ouvertement._ Vous en avez fait preuve quand vous avez débarquer chez moi sans invitation pour m'arrêter et me jeter ici pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis !

— J'avais un mandat et vous savez pertinement que les preuves sont contre vous.

— C'est absurde. _Rumina t-elle._

De longues secondes passèrent avant qu'il s'adresse de nouveau à elle presque hésitant.

— Vous sentiez vous menacer ?

— Je vous demande pardon ? _Le fixa t-elle incrédule._

— Aviez-vous peur pour votre vie ?

— Ou vous croyez vous, dans une thriller palpitant ? Je ne suis qu'une femme qui a décidé de recommencer une nouvelle vie avec son fils, mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas choisie le bon endroit.

— Pourquoi avoir fuie le précèdent ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'avais fuie.

— Et pourtant vous êtes parti.

— C'est le principe même d'un changement sheriff !

— Qu'avez-vous voulu quitter ?

— Je ne pense pas sincèrement que cela vous regarde.

— Je vous l'ai dit madame Bates, mieux vaut pour vous m'avoir comme ami que comme ennemie.

— Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

— Seul l'avenir nous le dira. _Conclut t-il en rejoignant la porte avant qu'elle l'interpelle._

— Pourquoi m'avoir demander un jour si j'étais déjà venue ici ?

Le dos tourner il inspira ne sachant alors trop quoi dire.

— Je vous écoute ? _L'incita Norma._

— Je pensais juste vous avoir déjà vue. _Avoua Alex dans un souffle._

Riant elle le fixa désabusée.

— Croyez-moi je le saurais si je vous avait déjà rencontrer, un homme tel que vous ça ne s'oublie pas.

Ne répondant rien, il sortit de la cellule et rejoignit son bureau pensant alors qu'une femme comme elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'oublier.

**Une semaine plus tard**

Il avait garder ses distances, essayant de ne pas la croiser, essayant de ne pas penser au fait que Shelby sortait avec elle et faisait même plus que de sortir, non il avait essayer de la sortir de sa tête jusqu'à cette appel tardif ou il fut réclamer en urgence au Bates motel. Tout avait était avouer ce soir-là, absolument tout et il n'était pas surpris par l'histoire, même si le passage relatant le viol qu'elle avait subit par Keith Summers lui avait donner l'envie de ressusciter cette ordure afin de lui régler son compte lui-même. Il n'avait rien montrer, leur assurant qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Oui, il le ferait, il ferait en sorte que cet enfoiré de Shelby désormais mort ne vienne plus hanté ses nuits, ni lui, ni Summers, il prendrait tout en charge et il lui assura encore une fois des heures plus tard quand finalement les policiers étaient partis et que ses deux fils montés se couchés.

— Merci de m'aider. _Lui avoua t-elle complètement dépasser par les évènements récents. _

Il eu l'envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras et de la rassurer, mais il ne le fit pas, à la place il lui promis que tout serait régler et qu'elle pourrait alors reprendre sa vie.

— Ne me mentez plus jamais ! _La mis t-il en garde en rejoignant la porte d'entrée._

— Je devais protéger mes fils !

— Je comprends, mais ne le faites plus à l'avenir, si vous le faites croyez-moi je le saurais.

— Ah oui ?! Et comment donc ? Avez-vous un détecteur de mensonge de poche sheriff Romero ?

Surpris de cette blague plus que mal venue il la regarda avant de soupirer et de quitter les lieux. Il avait dés lors la sensation étrange que cette femme serait sa perte et pourtant au lieu de reculer et de s'éloigner d'elle, il voulait en savoir plus, mais surtout restait prêt afin de l'aider si besoin.

**0oooooooo0**

Il avait dû une fois de plus se rendre au motel au sujet des craintes de madame Bates concernant un bouquet de fleur qui lui avait était envoyer, il ne prenait pas cela à la légère bien que ce geste aurait pt paraître totalement innocent, mais il est vrai qu'aux vue des évènements récents il se devait au moins de tenter de la rassurer.

Il l'avait donc écouter lui livrer ses craintes concernant Jack Abernaty qu'elle pensait auteur de la carte.

— Comment vous savez que c'est lui ? _Lui demanda t-il._

— Qui cela peut t-il être à part lui ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas les détails de votre vie privée. _Dit t-il réalisant alors qu'il aurait aimé en fin de compte connaitre ses détails, qui plus est peut-être la connaitre elle._

— Oui eh bien… _Soupira Norma._ Croyez-moi vous ne préfériez pas la connaitre.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ?! _Le regarda t-elle agacée. _

— Pourquoi n'aimerais-je pas connaitre ses détails ?

— Pourrions nous s'il vous plait en revenir à mon problème ?

— Très bien… _Soupira t-il._ Il faudrait que je fouille la chambre, mais je peux dés lors vous assurer que cette identité est fausse.

— Fouillé la chambre ? Mais je l'ai déjà nettoyée.

— Je peux tout de même y jeter un coup d'oeil.

— Très bien sheriff, puisque vous avez du temps à perdre faites donc ! _S'empara t-elle d'une clef avant de passer devant lui._ Eh bien quoi ? Suivez moi !

Soupirant de nouveau il la suivit passant devant la bande de jeunes qui semblaient se faire tout petit en cet instant dû à sa présence.

Entrant dans la chambre il commença à inspecter les lieux tandis que la femme le suivait du regard.

— Je vous l'ai dit vous ne trouverez rien ici, j'ai tout nettoyer !

— Pouvez-vous juste cessez de parler pendant cinq minutes.

— Pourquoi ? Vous pensez qu'il a cacher un micro quelque part avant de partir.

Seigneur comme elle pouvait être agaçante et pourtant il l'as trouver et il devait bien se congédier pour cette pensée si attachante.

— Je ne pense pas non, il voulait sûrement vous faire peur.

— Donc vous reconnaissez que c'est lui.

— Je ne reconnais rien, il s'agit juste d'une hypothèse.

— Oui eh bien quand ce type m'aura tuer et ensuite démembrer, vous rectifierait peut-être votre hypothèse. _Lui lança t-elle avec un regard pointu. _

— Êtes-vous obliger de toujours tout dramatiser ?

— Oh car selon vous je n'ai pas de raison de le faire ? Voulez-vous que je vous fasse un résumé des évènements récents ?! _Haussa t-elle le ton._

— Non merci ça ira. _Leva t-il une main avant de s'approcher de la porte._

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— Je retourne au poste.

— Et quand est-il de cette menace ?

— Je vais me renseigner d'accord.

— C'est ça faites donc et ne vous presser surtout pas hein ! Ce n'est pas comme si un fou allié était à mes trousses !

Il savait qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la prenait absolument pas au serieux, mais la verité était que pour le moment il n'avait rien et ignorer même qui était ce type, mais il n'avait pas mentit il allait mener des recherches de son côté.

**0oooooooo0**

Elle se sentait prête tandis qu'elle montait dans sa voiture afin de rejoindre le port en vue de rencontrer Abernaty, elle se sentait plus que prête et surtout déterminée, Dylan lui avait appris à tirer, Norman était au bal de l'école et elle…eh bien elle s'apprêtait à aller tuer un homme, quoi de plus normal en soit.

Arrivant sur les lieux elle avait attendu avant de voir le sheriff se pointer, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait là elle se cacha aussitôt avant de voir debarquer quelques secondes plus Abernaty. Tout se passa ensuite très vite Romero tira à plusieurs reprises sur l'homme qui s'effondra dans l'eau.

— Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette madame Bates.

Surprise qu'il l'ait remarquer elle sortit et s'avança vers lui.

— Pourquoi… _Bredouilla t-elle encore sous le choc._

— La plupart des gens disent merci.

— Je ne vous ai pas demander de tuer ce type !

— Ah non alors quoi ? Vous comptiez le tuer vous-même ? _Lui lança t-il un regard._

— Eh bien oui pourquoi pas.

— Rentrez chez vous Norma. _Soupira t-il._

— Qu'avez vous dit ?

— J'ai dit rentrez chez vous.

— Très bien Alex ! _Tourna t-elle les talons._

L'utilisation de son prénom l'avait laisser un court instant pétrifié. C'était comme si une vague de fraicheur et de douceur l'avait soudainement envahit le laissant paralysé sur place. Ce soir il l'avait sauver encore une fois, oui il l'avait fait et étrangement il sentait au fond de son cœur que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il devrait le faire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Peut-être devrait-il la laisser se débrouiller toute seule pour une fois, oui, il pourrait simplement lui dire qu'elle devait prendre ses responsabilités et cessé de réclamer son aide incessamment, mais là encore cela semblait être quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, comme si une sorte d'énergie mystique les rapprocher continuellement.

Frappant maintenant contre la porte d'entrée de sa maison il attendit, avant que Dylan Massett ouvre la porte à la volée et passe devant lui vraisemblablement furibond. Regardant le jeune homme incertain, il hésita avant de rentrer, Madame Bates, ou plutôt Norma pourrait lui expliquer ce qui se passait là. Voyant la lumière dans la cuisine il s'avança mais se rendit compte une fois sur le seuil qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute rien lui expliquer. Vêtue d'une robe noir moulante elle était avachit sur une chaise apparemment ivre et apparemment bouleverser.

— Je ne vous ai pas appeler ! _Lui lança le ton presque accusateur Norma._

— Non je sais, à vrai dire je voulais vous parler, mais vraisemblablement ce n'est pas le bon moment.

— Non en effet ça ne l'est pas ! _Claqua t-elle en vidant d'une traite son verre._

Interpeller soudain par son état et son humeur il s'approcha d'elle à ses risque et périls.

— Je vous ai dit que vous pouviez partir sheriff ! _Le fusilla t-elle du regard._

— Que se passe t-il ? Est-ce en rapport avec Dylan ? Il n'avait l'air très heureux.

— Je sais ce que vous,vous dites en cet instant ! _Pointa t-elle un doigt vers lui._ Pauvre petite mère de famille incapable de gérer et de prendre soin de ces enfants, pauvre femme aveugle stupide et ébranler par la vie ! _Déblatéra t-elle dans une tirade._

— Là n'est pas ce que je pense. _Lui assura t-il avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir en face d'elle. _

— C'est pourtant ce que pense les autres ! _Raja t-elle amèrement._

Soupirant, il lui enleva le verre des main avant de capter son attention.

— Je ne suis pas les autres !

— Ah non ?! C'est vrai, j'oublié ! _Rit t-elle._ Vous, vous êtes un modèle unique ! Le grand et redoutable sheriff de White Pane Bay, l'insupportable et si condescendant Alex Romero !

— Vous devriez aller vous reposer. _Lui conseilla Alex avec un regard triste._

— Que les choses soient clairs ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire quoi faire et certainement pas pour me dicter ma conduite!

Agacé par son comportement, il la regarda se lever, titubant alors maladroitement jusqu'à la sortie de la cuisine.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?! _Se leva t-il à son tour avant de lui barrer le chemin._

— Je vais faire un tour, prendre l'air, changer de cap ! _S'exclama t-elle en se tenant au cadre de la porte. _

— Non, vous ne le faites pas !

— Pardon ? _Ne put t-elle s'empêcher de rire._

— Vous êtes ivre Norma, je ne vous laisse pas prendre le volant dans cet état.

— Et vous êtes un vrai con !

— Pensez ce que vous voulez, vous ne sortirais pas de cette maison.

— J'en ai plus qu'assez que les gens et surtout les hommes m'ordonne quoi faire et quoi dire, cela a trop durer ! _Se mit t-elle à hurler avant de le repousser et de rejoindre l'entrée._

Surpris un court instant par ses paroles il la rattrapa par le bras tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers la porte.

— Vous n'irais nul part ! _Claqua t-il une nouvelle fois._

— Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

Il allait rétorquer quand son téléphone se mit à sonner, décrochant il écouta l'interlocuteur l'informait qu'il devait se rendre au plus vite chez lui avant de mettre fin à l'appel. Hésitant il fixa alors Norma, avant de soupirer.

— Montez vous coucher d'accord, si j'apprends que vous avez pris votre voiture dans cet état, je n'hésiterais pas à vous arrêter. _Lui signala t-il avant de quitter la maison sans un autre mot._

Se laissant glisser sur les marches, elle haleta durant de longues secondes avant que des larmes l'assaillent. Elle se sentait si seule en cet instant, sans doute plus seule qu'elle ne l'ai jamais fait, Norman était Dieu sais où et Dylan la détester, Seigneur elle était une mère absolument merdique ! Réalisa t-elle avec un rire amer.

**0oooooooo0**

Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix bien qu'il aurait pu s'installer dans un autre endroit que de prendre une chambre au Bates Motel, il savait que la femme le questionnerait, savait que sa curiosité sans borne la pousserait à le titillait jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, mais malgré ces faits il y était aller. Cela semblait être un besoin quasi malsain et suicidaire d'être en ce moment un peu plus proche d'elle.

Il avait garder son attitude nonchalante, agissant comme il le faisait toujours afin de cacher ses vrais ressenties la scène qui avait eu lieu il y a quelque jours ne fut pas aborder et il ne se permit pas de rouvrir le sujet.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Sombrant maintenant dans le sommeil et riant intérieurement du fait qu'en cet instant il était celui qui était ivre et que s'était Norma qui était venue en quelque sorte à son secours, il s'endormit. Le regardant Norma ne bougea pas, retraçant ses traits à la faible lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre, elle se rendit compte alors qu'il paraissait plutôt beau, oui, il était si paisible disparu le visage figé et les traits tirés, envoler cet air accusateur et ce regard menaçant, il n'y avait en cet instant que de la douceur et elle se retenu durement de ne pas poser une main sur son visage afin de caresser sa joue. Elle le détestait non ? C'était ainsi qu'était leur relation et pourtant récemment tout avait changer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber pour lui, de quoi aurait-elle l'air en sortant avec le sheriff après etre sortit avec son adjoint, aussi cinglé que fut l'homme. Pour qui la prendrait les gens ? Une catin ? Une file facile ? Une allumeuse ? Les mots ne manqués pas, surtout qu'elle avait déjà en quelque sorte capté l'attention de George. Non c'était définitif ! Elle devait délaisser la gente masculine en ce moment et se concentrer avant tout sur Norman, il était le seul qui avait vraiment besoin d'elle, le seul et l'unique et cela avait toujours était ainsi.

S'apprêtant à se lever, elle sentit Alex s'agitait, le regardant surprise elle constata qu'il était en proie à un cauchemar, ses lèvres voulant semble t-ils dirent des mots qui sortaient inaudibles.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle secoua doucement son bras avant qu'il le serre soudain et s'y agrippe comme une bouée de sauvetage.

— Norma ! Non ! Je vais te sauver, je vais te sauver. _Se mit t-il à plaider les membres tremblants. _

Le secouant plus vivement et l'appelant, elle eu le soulagement de le voir émerger quelque secondes plus tard. Il était livide et elle s'en inquiéta, mais s'inquiéta d'autant plus de la portée de son cauchemars. Avait-il rêver d'elle ? Et pourquoi voudrait-il la sauver ? Toutes ses questions l'inondaient.

— Alex. _Pressa t-elle son bras._ Ça va ?

Et là comme s'il était sortit d'une effroyable transe et que la lumière et la beauté du monde lui était de nouveau apparut il l'attrapa par les bras et la serra contre lui dans un geste vif et presque désemparé.

— Alex que se passe t-il ? _S'alarma t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait bon sang ? Il n'avait certes peut-être pas encore totalement dessouler mais tout de même._

— Vous, vous êtes en vie… _Murmura t-il._

— Bien sûr que je le suis. _Acquiesça Norma avec un rire._ Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

— Vous… Vous étiez morte. _Lui avoua Alex, lui révélant alors une partie du cauchemar qu'il faisait continuellement depuis des mois et qui l'impacter d'autant plus à chaque fois._

— Morte… _Exhorta t-elle surprise._ Et co…comment ?

— Je l'ignore mais je le découvrirais ! _Siffla t-il son visage devenant soudainement dur et ses yeux s'assombrissant. _

Mal à l'aise elle se recula.

— Je…Vous devriez vous reposer.

— Je viens de le faire Norma. _Rétorqua t-il avant de tirer de nouveau son bras, refusant obstinément de la lâcher. _

— Écoutez, vous avez simplement trop bue d'accord. Je suis là, vous êtes là, tout va pour le mieux non ? _Lui lança t-elle avec un petit sourire._ Reposez-vous. _Lui commanda t-elle ensuite avant de s'approcher de son visage. Hésitante elle posa néanmoins un baiser sur sa joue avant de commencer à se reculer, mais la prise d'Alex sur son visage la força à la garder à proximité. _

— Je ne vous laisserais pas mourir…

— Croyez-moi d'ici quelques heures vous ne vous souviendrez plus de tout ceci, la seule chose que vous, vous rappellerait c'est à quel point je rends votre vie impossible depuis que nous, nous sommes rencontrés. _S'extirpa t-elle avant de rejoindre la porte._

Soufflant et manquant soudain sa présence, il se redressa et prit son visage entre ses mains. À quel moment les choses avaient-elles prit une telle dimension, à quel moment était-il tomber pour elle ? Le premier jour ? Lors de leur premier joute ? Ou bien se soir-là quand elle lui avait finalement avouer la verité sur Keith et sur Shelby ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il savait désormais une chose, elle était en danger ! Ce cauchemar n'en était pas seulement un, il était une alerte, une mise en garde qu'il devait prendre en compte.

Il la protègerait ! Et il trouverait le responsable, et oh Dieu il le ferait souffrir, oh ça oui, il le ferait et l'enfoiré le supplierais alors d'abréger ses souffrances !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Alex Romero n'avait jamais considérer Norman Bates comme un garçon dangereux ou bien comme un jeune homme perturbé, bien qu'il l'avait trouver quelque peu étrange et si diffèrent des autres adolescents de son âge. Il ne sortait pas, il restait toujours dans les jupes de sa mère et il avait le don d'être à chaque fois mêler de loin ou de prêt à des faits plutôt troublant.

Sortant maintenant de la salle d'interrogatoire avec Norman, il tomba sur l'image de Norma enlaçant Gorge Heldens, la scène lui tordait les entrailles et la jalousie le gagner, mais il n'en montra rien et surtout ne remarqua pas sur l'instant que le sentiment qui l'envahissait se lisait parfaitement sur le visage de Norman.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui réalisa Alex au fils des jours, sa mère semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte mais lui le faisait, il devait comprendre la verité et savoir ce que le garçon avait vraiment fait. Il savait que Norma le protégeait tel une louve, elle jugeait son fils trop fragile, trop émotionnel, incapable d'agir et de se comporter comme un adulte et pourtant il en était un songea Alex. Un adulte capable d'éprouver des émotions, de commettre bon nombres d'actions, de penser, de calculer et Dieu sait quoi d'autre… Blair Watson avait était le premier poteau rose, désormais il y avait Jimmy Brenenn, c'était étrange, étrange de savoir et de comprendre ce que le garçon pensait vraiment, mais de ce côté là non plus il n'abandonnerais pas. Il avait donc tentait de le sonder mais sans grand succès…

**0oooooooo0**

Norma se sentait honteuse, honteuse d'avoir couché avec George alors qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, Norman l'avait mis hors d'elle, coucher avec George avait donc était un moyen presque malsain de relâcher la tension et pourtant maintenant elle se sentait si coupable. Coupable non pas car elle lui avait mentit et avait en quelque sorte jouer avec lui, mais coupable car tandis qu'il l'embrasser, le corps presser contre le mur s'était un autre regard qui hantait son esprit. Elle avait donc fait taire ses pensées, refusant qu'Alex Romero devienne son obsession secrète, mais surtout une épine dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait que faire de lui ! Il n'était qu'un ami, un ami qui à chaque fois la sortait du pétrin, un ami qui semblait se soucié d'elle et de ses fils, un ami avec lequel elle imaginait parfois une tout autre relation. Non, elle devait penser à elle et surtout à Norman, George avait était une erreur, désormais elle n'en ferait plus, désormais elle tacherait durement de rester sur le droit chemin se persuada t-elle en se gardant sur le parking du motel. Maudissant soudain le temps et plus particulièrement la pluie, elle ajusta sur sa tête son étole avant de sortir de la voiture, avancant jusqu'au perron. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'entrée à l'accueil qu'une voix la pris de court.

— Norma !

— Alex ! _Se tourna t-elle vers lui surprise._ _Ne pouvait t-il pas être dans sa chambre ? Ne pouvait-il pas être ailleurs plûtot qu'ici ?! Siffla t-elle intérieurement. Pourquoi semblait-il la poursuivre telle une sensu._

— Nous devons parler. _L'informa calmement l'homme, trop calmement au gout de Norma. _

— Désoler je suis fatiguée, un autre jour.

C'est alors qu'il pris note de son apparence, la robe à fines bretelle plus que froissé, les cheveux échevelés et les lèvres rougies, elle avait coucher avec un homme réalisa t-il accablé, un sentiment de colère et de tristesse l'empoignant.

Voyant qu'il était plonger dans ses pensées où plutôt plonger vers sa tenue elle entra dans la pièce, avant qu'il la rejoigne quelque secondes plus tard.

— Nous devons parler de Norman. _L'informa t-il d'un ton dur en se reprenant._

— Non ! Nous ne le faisons pas !

— Ce n'était pas une question Norma.

— Je ne suis pas l'un de vos petits adjoints à qui vous donner des ordres sheriff ! Je suis ici chez moi et ceci est mon motel ! Par conséquent si je refuse de vous parler vous n'avez aucun droit de m'y obliger, à moins bien sûr qu'une fois encore vous désiriez m'arrêter. _Siffla t-elle avec colère._

Il fit semblant de ne pas être blessé par ses mots et par son ton, il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils avançaient aussi vite qu'ils reculés, un jour tout allait bien et elle se confier à lui et lui souriait et le lendemain elle le méprisait.

— Je n'ai aucunes raison de vous arrêtez Norma.

— Ah non alors quoi ?!

— Norman a… _Hésita t-il._

— Norman a quoi ?! Allez y, dites-le ! Soyez un homme pour une fois et dites réellement le fond de votre pensée, mon fils vas très bien ! C'est un gentil garçon et il ne ferait jamais de mal à qui que se soit !

— Ça vous ne le savait pas Norma…

— Je suis sa mère ! Bien sûr que je le sais ! _Claqua t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce et de partir s'enfermer dans l'une des chambre du motel._

**0oooooooo0**

Alex avait encore une fois sauver la situation, mais surtout sauver Norman avec l'aide de Dylan, son petit garçon lui avait etait rendu et elle remerciait Dieu qu'aucun dommage permanent ne lui ai était fait, elle ne s'en serait pas remise, oh ça non, elle ne l'aurait pas supporter. Heureusement tout allait pour le mieux et sans la demande d'Alex de faire passer Norman au détecteur de mensonge la vie aurait pu reprendre son cours normal.

Elle l'avait maudit, silencieusement mais aussi à voix haute, se demandant soudain de quel côté il était, il disait vouloir être son ami, mais à la moindre occasion il n'hésitait pas à lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

Se tenant dans le couloir en attendant que l'interrogatoire se termine elle ne pouvait s'empêcher faire défiler dans son esprit les images des dernières heures, Norman l'avait pointer avec une arme, Norman avait braquer une arme charger sur elle, sa propre mère. Quel genre d'enfant ferait ceci, quel fils saint d'esprit pouvait faire cela se questionna t-elle en marchant maintenant dans le couloir. Norman allait bien, Norman était un bon et doux garçon se répéta t-elle, s'était juste des absences, justes des crises, rien qui ne pourrait être régler, inutile donc de s'inquiéter.

Elle sentit soudain une main se poser sur son bras et sursauta avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'Alex.

— Norma, tout va bien ? _S'alarma t-il en l'ayant sentit tressaillir._ _Pourquoi réagissait t-elle ainsi ? _

— Oui, je…je ne vous avez pas entendue.

Elle agissait clairement comme quelqu'un qui venait de subir un évènement traumatisant et cela n'alarma qu'un peu plus Alex.

— Norma, je suis là, vous pouvez me parler vous savez. _Lui assura t-il d'une voix douce._

— Tout vas bien… La journée a juste était longue, mais tout va bien se passer maintenant n'est-ce pas ? _Le regarda t-elle enfin, désespérer de l'entendre lui répondre oui._

Il voulait lui assurer que se serait le cas, que plus aucune zone d'ombre ne viendrait planer sur sa vie, mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir, il avait toujours était honnête avec elle et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait arrêter de l'être.

— Le test est négatif. _L'informa t-il._

— Ce qui veux dire ?

— Eh bien Norman n'aurais semble t-il pas tuer Blair Watson.

— Semble t-il ? _Le regarda avec jugement Norma._

— Vous allez pouvoir rentrez chez vous. _Evita t-il sa question._

Ne s'en formalisant pas, elle rejoignit Dylan avant de le prendre ses bras.

Tout était terminer ! La vie allait pouvoir enfin recommencer ! Pleura t-elle dans les bras de son ainé, en ce jour le cauchemar prenait fin.

Les regardant en retrait Alex les laissa partager se moment, il se sentait heureux de la voir soulager, mais tout cela n'était qu'un leurre car en réalité il sentait que le répit serait de courte durée et en regardant maintenant Norman rejoindre sa mère et son frére, il avait la nette impression qu'un problème humain et qui plus est incontrôlable venait d'être relâcher dans la nature, mais cela n'était qu'une impression tenta de se persuader Alex.

**Dans cette histoire Alex parvient à réalisé beaucoup plus tôt le danger que représente Norman, mais sans preuves et sans aveux il ne peu bien sûr rien faire. Les chapitres suivant seront beaucoup plus long et complexe, je voulais donc marquer un arrêt afin de me plonger sur l'écriture de la suite, d'ou ce court chapitre. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Norman ne pouvait pas avoir tuer cette fille continua de se persuader Norma, il ne l'aurait jamais fait, jamais n'est-ce pas ? Non, elle devait juste s'être volatiliser dans la nature ou bien faite tuer par un mafieux du coin. Oui c'était la solution la plus probable se mit t-elle en tête tandis qu'elle approchait du mystérieux club Arcanum.

Marchant difficilement dans la nuit vue l'inconfort que lui procurait sa robe extrêmement moulante elle s'avança vers une petite fenêtre, elle avait maintenant une vue parfaite sur… oh seigneur souffla t-elle en réalisant ce qui se passait là dedans, était-ce une blague ? Est-ce que ses gens étaient vraiment en train de s'adonner à ce genre de pratique qui plus est à plusieurs ? Non… se sentit t-elle mortifié incapable de détacher son regard de la fenêtre.

— Norma ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !

Se retournant au son de sa voix elle le fixa plus qu'étonné avant de remarquer l'élégant costume qu'il porter.

— Et vous alors ?! Je pourrais vous poser la même question. _Lui retourna t-elle avec suspicion. _

— Je suis ici pour serrer des mains et rencontrer les membres du conseil municipal. _Siffla Alex en la tirant le bras. _

Se dégageant elle s'approcha de nouveau de la fenêtre et la pointa du doigt.

— Êtes-vous même au courant de ce qui se passe là dedans, ses gens font… _Ne put t-elle développer._

— Ces gens sont riches Norma et usent de leur argents comme bon leur semble.

— Vous ne pouvez pas être serieux !

— Norma qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? _Lui demanda t-il une nouvelle fois en l'entrainant, ne lui laissant pas le choix de le repousser cette fois-ci. _

Douteuse elle lui expliqua néanmoins la raison qui l'avait poussait à venir, avant de le supplier d'aller jeter un œil à l'intérieur pour voir si la fille n'y était pas.

— Norma rentrez chez vous. _Soupira Alex._

— Pas tant que je serais certaine qu'elle n'est pas ici.

— Écoutez c'est moi le sheriff d'accord, moi seul. _Lui dit t-il en la reconduisant vers le devant de la propriété. Il s'apprêtait à la mettre de force dans sa voiture si besoin, mais il n' eu pas le temps de le faire avant qu'un homme ne les interpelle._

— Eh bien sheriff, vous avez décider de vous faire la malle sans dire au revoir. _Sourit un homme du conseil municipal. _Oh madame Bates, j'ignorais que vous étiez conviés. _Lui lança t-il un regard surpris de la voir au côtés du sheriff. _

Alex ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'entrainer Norma au milieu de ce banc de requins et pourtant il réalisé maintenant qu'il était trop tard. Bon sang pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu rester tranquillement chez elle et le laisser mener son enquête !

— Le sheriff Romero m'as invité, mais j'ai eu un peu de retard. _Parla Norma à sa place pour son plus grand désespoir. _

— Dans ce cas rejoignons l'intérieur._ Les incita l'homme en commençant à marcher. _

Lançant un coup d'oeil triomphant à Alex, elle emboita le pas à l'homme avant que Romero attrape son bras et la rapproche de lui.

— Vous ne dites rien c'est compris ? Et vous ne quittez pas mon bras. _La mit t-il en garde._

— Possessif hein ? _Sourit largement Norma avant de marcher._

Il réalisa un pied à peine poser dans la demeure que cela avait était une très mauvaise idée de l'entrainer ici, comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez compliquer voilà que maintenant Norma y était mêler, tout se passerais bien essaya de relativisé Alex, il devait juste la garder à proximité, éviter qu'elle parle trop et surtout éviter certaines personnes et pourtant et malheureusement pour lui le karma semblait en avoir décider se soir autrement.

— Alex ! _Entendit-il une voix qu'il reconnut instantanément. Serrant la coupe qu'il tenait, il se retourna vers Bob Paris et se crispa intérieurement._

— Bob ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

— Et moi donc ! Alors comment va mon vieil ami le sheriff ? _Lui sourit t-il largement avant de se rendre compte qu'Alex était accompagner_. Oh et qui est donc cette jeune dame ? _Lança t-il un sourire prolonger en direction de Norma._

Elle se rendit compte instantanément qu'elle n'aimer pas se type, il avait tout d'un serpent, un serpent vicieux et elle pouvait très clairement se rappeler maintenant qu'il était celui qu'elle avait vue par la petite fenêtre, pavaner dans son trône en train de regarder…oh seigneur c'était si perverse !

— Je te présente Norma Bates ! _Répondit enfin Alex._

— Bates ? _Sembla chercher Bob._

— Je suis la propriétaire du Bates Motel !

Pitié non… Soupira Alex. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se taire.

— Oh oui bien sûr ce charmant endroit situé en dehors de la ville, il est étonnant de savoir qu'une femme comme vous gère ce motel.

— Ah oui et pourquoi dont ? _Rétorqua t-elle aussitôt avec animosité._

— Vous êtes bien trop élégante et jolie pour gérer un endroit aussi sordide et vétuste.

— Je m'y sens très bien ! _Trancha Norma, bien décider à ne pas se laisser démonter par se type. _

— Hum… _Songea Bob en laissant trainer son regard sur la paire._ Alex je pense que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir. _Lui sourit-il avant de lui taper amicalement l'épaule._ Très belle acquisition ! _Murmura t-il ensuite dans un souffle avant de partir._

Se retenant de ne pas lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure pour cette remarque il se tempera et porta de nouveau son attention sur Norma.

Sentant qu'il allait encore lui lancer des remontrances, elle le devança.

— Quoi ? Je me suis tenue non ?

— Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. _L'entraina par le bras Alex, avant que deux politiciens s'avancent vers eux et l'interpelle._

Saisissant sa chance Norma le laissa avec les hommes, lui signalant qu'elle avait besoin d'utiliser les toilettes. Agacé et alarmer il n'eu pourtant d'autre choix que de la laisser partir.

Norma se mit alors en quête de trouver quelque chose et surtout de trouver l'objet de sa venue, cependant la femme n'était visible nul part et elle commençait dés lors à penser qu'ils l'avaient surement tuer. S'apprêtant à regagner la salle de réception, elle entra soudain en collision avec un homme. Sifflant en silence elle le dévisagea énerver attendant maintenant ses excuses.

— Vous devriez regarder ou vous aller. _L'informa l'homme avec un sourire rieur._

— C'est plutôt vous qui devriez regarder devant vous ! _Rétorqua t-elle. Elle en avait assez et avait eu son compte, elle voulait maintenant rentrer chez elle et sortir de ce cirque._

— Très bien dans ce cas acceptez mes excuses.

— Excuses accepter ! _Se détourna t-elle avant que l'homme l'interpelle._

— Vous pourriez peut-être vous présenter.

— Quoi ?_ lui lança t-elle un regard._

— Je ne vous ai jamais vue auparavant qui êtes-vous ?

— Qu'est-ce que cela peux vous faire hein, et vous, vous êtes qui ?

— Peter Stone, avocat.

— Eh bien merci mais je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vos services.

— Eh bien je l'espère pour vous, madame ?

— Norma, Norma Bates.

— Oh…

— Oh quoi ?

— Eh bien ce nom ne me dit toujours rien. Je suis nouveau en ville ou plutôt disons que je viens de revenir à White Pane Bay après des années d'absence.

— Écoutez tout ça est vraiment passionnant mais je dois rentrer, au plaisir monsieur Stone.

La regardant partir l'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, après tout peut-être que revenir dans cette ville n'avait pas était une si mauvaise chose.

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'informer Alex de son départ, non elle se sentait trop lessiver pour ça, tout allait de travers rumina t-elle sur le trajet du retour confronter à un moment donner au chantier de la nouvelle rocade. Se panneau semblait lui sourire et la narguer, lui envoyant au visage un rappel de tous les mauvais choix récents qu'elle avait fait. Il ne fallut que quelques seconde avant qu'elle décide d'aller le confronter, tapant alors et tapant encore le panneau avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main et hurlant à tout rompre, elle ne se souciait pas de l'état de sa robe, elle ne se souciait de ses mains maintenant égratignés, elle ne se souciait de rien sinon de cette horrible chose qu'elle voulait plus que tout voir tomber.

5 minutes plus tard elle fut satisfaite, non pas car sa vie avait dés lors un sens, mais car elle venait de foncer dans se putin de panneau et avait par conséquent emboutie la pare-choc de sa voiture. Qu'importe, au moins elle s'était défouler, même si cela ne semblait pas assez.

**0oooooooo0**

Elle etait arrivée à la morgue et la première chose auquel elle fut confronter avant de pouvoir identifier le corps d'Anicca fut la figure plus que tendue d'Alex.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous partit comme ça l'autre soir ? _Lui demanda t-il essayant de garder sa voix stable et de na pas hurler._

— Je voulais rentrer voilà tout, j'ignorais que je devais vous en informer avant.

— Je vous pensez… _Commença t-il avant qu'elle le coupe._

— Quoi ? Morte, disparue kidnapper ? Je vous en prie nous savons tous les deux que vous en faite trop alors arrêter d'accord.

— Ne refaite plus jamais ça, c'est compris !

— Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres sheriff Romero ! _Claqua t-elle avant de le dépasser._

Il n'avait rien ajouter, blesser par ses paroles mais n'en montrant rien.

L'identification n'avait pas pris longtemps étant donner que ce n'était pas le corps d'Anicca qui se trouvait sur la table. Après ça Norma avait donc rebrousser chemin et ignorait Alex. Elle devait arrêter ce jeu presque malsain avec lui, même si elle savait qu'il ne se passait rien, elle devait arrêter de se retrouver toujours au même endroit que lui, de l'appeler dés l'instant qu'elle avait un problème. Aujourd'hui elle reprenait ses cours de droit à la fac et elle était bien décider à reprendre sa vie en main, qu'importe tout ceux qui menacerait de venir la chambouler. Ni Alex, ni Norman, ni qui que se soit ne l'empêcherait dés lors de se construire la vie qu'elle voulait.

**0oooooooo0**

Norma se sentait incertaine, elle avait attacher ses cheveux dans un chignon bas, enfiler un tailleur noir des plus élégant, mis une cravate et un peu de maquillage et la paire d'escarpins noir vernis lui donnait l'apparence d'une femme confiante, à supposer que les autres élèves ne la prennent pas pour leur prof…soupira t-elle amèrement toujours garer sur le parking de la fac.

Elle avait commencé le droit après la naissance de Dylan, ses notes exceptionnels lui avait permis d'obtenir une bourse afin d'aller à l'université, elle avait fait 3 années avant qu'un jour elle rencontre Sam, il avait au départ accepter l'idée de la laisser aller à la fac, mais bien vite son discours avait changer il était inutile pour elle de suivre des cours, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, la seule chose qu'elle devait faire était de tenir la maison et de lui faire à manger, qui plus est d'être disposer quand il la réclamer le soir venue. Norma avait essayer d'aller contre sa décision, il lui restait seulement 1 ans à faire et elle pourrait obtenir son CAPA, mais hélas la grossesse qu'elle apprise en plein court d'année la poussa à tout arrêter. Forcé et contrainte par les coups de Sam et la menace qu'il tuerait cet enfant si elle lui désobéissait encore elle avait renoncer à ce rêve d'enfant et balayer d'un geste de la main cette vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais, elle voulait juste avoir un emploie confortable, pouvoir acheter à ses enfants tout ce qu'ils désireraient et qui sait pourquoi pas un jour acheter une maison avec un bout de jardin ou elle pourrait le week-end invités des amis afin qu'il partagent un bon repas. Oui cela avait toujours était son rêve, mais le rêve ne serait pas, le rêve ne serait jamais et Norma Bates resterait toujours prisonnière d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de quitter.

Aujourd'hui donc elle avait une chance de renverser le destin et d'accomplir enfin ce qui lui tenait tant à cœur, elle n'était pas trop veille pour suivre cette voix, au moins elle serait plus crédible, il fallait juste qu'elle tienne un an, un an et sa vie pourrait changer, Norman gèrerait le motel avec Dylan et elle pourrait alors par la suite se faire embaucher dans un cabinet d'avocat et qui sait peut-être qu'un jour si le motel marchait bien, elle pourrait ouvrir son propre cabinet en ville. L'idée même la rendit confiante et si rêveuse tandis qu'elle marchait maintenant dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre la salle de cours.

Beaucoup d'étudiants étaient déjà là et elle se faufila afin de se trouver un siège, sortant se dont elle aurait besoin elle attendit ensuite que le professeur arrive.

C'est déconcertée qu'elle réalisa cinq minutes plus tard que le professeur en question n'était autre que le type qu'elle avait croiser dans un couloir au club Arcanum. Baissant la tête sur son bloc, elle essaya de se faire toute petite, mais malheureusement pour elle, il l'avait très bien vue et surtout reconnue.

La sonnerie résonant, elle s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires en vue de sortir au plus vite, mais la voix de l'homme l'arrêta.

— Norma Bates dans ma classe, quel heureux hasard. _S'exclama t-il joyeusement. _

Soupirant elle serra son sac et se tourna vers l'homme.

— Je pensais que vous étiez avocat, qu'est-ce dont ? _Fit t-elle un geste dans la piéce._ Une sorte de passe temps ?

— On peu dire cela oui. _Acquiesça avec un regard énigmatique l'homme._

— Alors vous n'êtes pas avocat ?

— Je suis avocat qui plus est un très bon avocat, mais comme je vous l'ai dit je viens d'arriver récemment ici et en attendant de savoir ce que je ferais de ma vie, j'ai eu envie de faire partager mon savoir.

— Hum je vois.

— Et vous ?

— Quoi moi ?

— Vous reprenez vos études ?

— En quelque sorte.

— Besoin d'infos en cas de litiges au sain de votre motel ? _Plaisanta l'homme._

— Je… _Hésita t-elle ne sachant pas trop si elle devait parler de son parcours à l'homme, ne sachant pas en cet instant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, après tout il était à cette soirée plutôt douteuse, mais Alex aussi l'avait était et il n'était pas un méchant donc bon…_ Si j'arrive à faire 1 ans je pourrais décrocher mon diplôme. _Lui dit t-elle finalement. _

— Oh ! Alors vous avez déjà fait des études de droit ? Pourquoi avoir arrêter ?

— Le moment ne semblait juste pas le bon.

— Je comprend, en tout cas sachez que si vous avez besoin de conseils je serais ravie de vous aider, après tout je suis votre professeur.

— Merci, mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller.

— Souvenez-vous en quand même. _Lui sourit t-il. _

— Je le ferais. _Acquiesça t-elle avant de prendre congé._

**0oooooooo0**

Alex n'avait pas particulièrement apprécier son entretien avec Bob Paris, l'homme avait changer, le type se tenant devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme qu'il avait connue. Il était imbue de lui-même, orgueilleux et surtout il était devenu comme tous les autres, avide de pouvoir, de contrôle et de richesse.

— Tu t'es amuser ? _Lui demanda Bob en faisant référence à la soirée. _

— J'ai bue deux trois verres et j'ai parler à qui je devais parler.

— Pas de petites folies ? _Lui demanda Bob avec un regard subjectif._

— Ça manquer d'intimité.

— Et pourtant ils auraient étaient nombreux à vouloir découvrir sous un autre angle de vue ta partenaire de se soir-là.

Ravalant le commentaire qu'il voulait lui faire concernant Norma, il se tempera. Mais le mis néanmoins en garde quand à ses activités.

Non en effet réalisa Alex en quittant l'endroit, Bob n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon qu'il avait connue, mais après tout lui aussi avait changer, il avait au départ voulu respecter et faire respecter la loi, à défaut de son pére il ne voulait pas prendre parti et cautionner les trafics et les pots de vin de tout ses types, mais aujourd'hui après quelque années en tant que sheriff ou plus précisément depuis l'arrivée de Norma dans cette ville, il avait quelque peu modifier son jugement. Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu s'impliquer dans ce cirque était en train de se jeter tête la première dedans ! Pourquoi le faisait-il ? Pourquoi même une affaire banale se transformait toujours avec elle en une tragédie des plus sordides ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours mêler à ces faits ? Pourquoi devait-il et se sentait t-il obliger de lui rappeler ce qui se faisait et se qui ne se faisait pas, sachant parfaitement que comme bien souvent elle ne l'écouterait pas.

Il avait était surpris par son apparence lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte, surpris n'était d'ailleurs qu'un faible mot, il l'avait trouver tout simplement magnifique un pantalon de tailleurs, une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient retrousser, un chignon lâche dont quelque mèches trainés sur son cou et une paire de lunette poser sur son nez.

— Norma… _Bredouilla t-il soudain sans mots._

— Un problème ? _Lui demanda t-elle nonchalante._

— Non, je… Vous étiez occupé ?

— J'étudie à vrai dire.

— Vous étudiez ?

— Oui j'ai repris les cours, mais je présume que vous n'êtes pas ici pour me demander comment s'est passer mon premier jour à la fac.

— À vrai dire non, je suis ici pour parler à Norman.

— Quoi ? Maintenant ?! Cela ne peu t-il pas attendre ?

— Non Norma ça ne peu pas attendre.

— Très bien… _Soupira t-elle en ouvrant plus largement la porte. _Il est au salon.

Alex n'avait pas du tout aimer le comportement de Norman à l'égard de sa mère, il n'avait pas aimer la manière dont il lui parler, ni la façon dont il la regardait, cette attitude le mettait mal à l'aise, pas vis à vis de Norman, mais de Norma.

— Vas faire tes cours d'accord, je suis grand je me m'en sortirais ! Vas dans la cuisine ! _Claqua Norma en direction de sa mère._

Le regardant interloquer Alex décida de se concentrait sur le jeune homme repoussant la colère qui le gagnait en voyant se petit con s'adresser à sa mère de cette façon.

Norman paraissait trop confiant, trop à l'aise, comme s'il était sur son territoire et que tout ceci y compris sa mère etait sa propriété, non Alex n'aimait pas le sentiment qui s'infiltrait en lui et les phares clignotant qui brillaient dans son esprit.

Voyant maintenant Norma revenir, il mit fin à l'entrevue jugeant qu'il avait ses réponses, pas celle concernant son affaire, mais d'autres. Il aurait voulu parler à Norma, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander comment s'était en effet passer son premier jour à la fac, mais il avait bien l'impression que le moment était mal choisie. Quittant donc la maison il la salua avant de prendre la route.

— Comment ose tu me traiter comme ça devant le sheriff, je veux seulement te protéger ! _Siffla Norma sidérer du comportement de son fils._

— Me protéger ! _La regarda t-il incrédule._ Non ce n'est pas ce que tu fait ! _Claqua t-il avant de quitter la piéce et de commencer à monter l'escalier. _D'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu aller dire au sheriff que j'étais la dernière personne à avoir vue Anicca ?

— Mais…j'ai jamais dis ça.

— Si ! _Cria t-il._ Je t'ai entendue !

— J'en sais rien Norman, ça m'as surement échapper.

— Pendant une fête ?! _L'accusa t-il en redescendant les marches._ Cela ne ressemble pas à une discussion qu'ont a pendant une fête ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas hein ?! C'était pas le soir ou tu t'étais mise sur ton 31 quand tu as décider de foncer dans le panneau de la rocade.

— Si. _Avoua t-elle presque coupable._

— Pourquoi tu es allé à cette fête se soir-là ? C'est peut-être parce que je t'ai dis qu'Anicca était la pour participer à des soirées et toi tu voulais la retrouver, le hasard à voulu que Romero soit là lui aussi, alors tu as commencer à paniquer et tu as préférer lui parler de ce qui te tourmenter. Ce serait pas ça le vrai problème en fin de compte ! Ce qui te tourmente en permanence ?! _Hurla t-il._

— Norman arrête… _Plaida t-elle._

— Non c'est à toi d'arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi sur moi ! Je ne suis pas la dernière personne à l'avoir vue, je l'ai déposer devant le bar, elle devait retrouver quelqu'un !

Norma n'avait plus l'impression de voir le visage de son fils en cet instant, non c'était le visage de Sam qui avait remplacer les traits de son garçon, la colère fulminante, les traits déformés et la voix tranchante… Elle n'avait jamais voulu les associer, jamais vue aucunes ressemblances entre pére et fils et pourtant et elle en fut horrifier aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte qu'il y en avait une.

— D'accord Norman. _Exhorta t-elle presque tremblante._

— L'un de nous deux a un serieux problème et j'en ai marre qu'on parte du principe que c'est moi ! _La regarda t-il haineusement avant de monter à l'étage._

Se laissant glisser sur les marches elle soupira. En fin de compte peut-être que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples pour elle, sans doute ne pourrait-elle jamais faire ce qu'elle voulait et finir ce qu'elle avait un jour commencé. Norman l'en avait empêcher la première fois, Norman s'apprêtait à le faire de nouveau aujourd'hui aussi inconscient soit t-il.

**Alors quelques petites précisions j'ai voulu modifier certaines choses comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Norma ne suit donc pas des cours de gestion comme à l'origine mais de droit, j'ai essayer d'amener ça afin que se soit le plus crédible qui soit et cela est pour une bonne raison étant donner que ça concordera avec la suite de mon histoire. Pour ce qui est de son prof, j'ai décider de ne pas inclure le personnage de James Finnigan, pas vraiment fan de sa personne, je l'ai donc remplacer par Peter Stone, dont les fan de New-York unité spéciale auront bien sûr reconnu l'identité, je voulais au départ crée ce personnage mais après réflexion j'ai trouvais qu'il cadrait parfaitement. **

**Voilà c' est à peu prés tout, pour ce qui est de la relation mère fils, Norman sera un peu plus présent dans les chapitres à venir, mais jusqu'à présent disons que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt ni l'utilité de l'inclure préférant jouer la carte de Normero. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Peter l'avait surpris sur le parking alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa voiture.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

— Oui bien sûr. _Répondit t-elle à l'homme ne sachant pas pourquoi il semblait lui voué un intérêt persistant, cela l'agacé quelque peu, mais en même temps elle devait bien avouer qu'il était plutôt bel homme, rien à voir avec Alex, il était blond les yeux clairs grand et avait un style assez chic, très chic même, mais après tout c'etait logique puisqu'il était avocat._

— Est-ce que les cours d'aujourd'hui vous ont plut, vous ne vous êtes pas trop sentit perdu ? _Lui demanda t-il sincèrement._

— Pourquoi l'aurais-je étais ? _Lui demanda t-elle sur un ton accusateur, ne la prenait-il pas au serieux ? _

— Eh bien je dis juste ça car vous avez parut ailleurs durant un moment.

— Oh…

— Oui je l'ai remarquer. _Leva t-il un sourcil._

— Votre cours était très intéressant, j'ai juste…eh bien disons que j'ai une vie en dehors de la fac.

— Êtes-vous marier ? _Lui demanda t-il de but en blanc._

— Non… Je… je ne le suis pas.

— Des enfants peut-être ? Bien que vous soyez très jeune.

Riant intérieurement de sa flatterie, même si celle-ci manquer un peu d'originalité, elle lui lança un petit sourire.

— Oui, j'ai deux fils.

— Ils ont de la chance.

— De la chance ? _Le regarda sans comprendre Norma._

— Eh bien oui, la chance de vous avoir comme mère.

— Oh eh bien j'ignore s'ils voient les choses ainsi. _Souffla t-elle._

— Vous savez les cours du soir tiennent toujours.

Est-ce que se type était en train de lui proposer un rendez-vous, ou voulait-il réellement l'aider, bien que l'un pouvait aller de paire avec l'autre.

— Je suis désoler, mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps.

Semblant déçut Peter acquiesça tout de même.

— Je comprends, vos fils ont surement besoin de vous.

— C'est exact oui. _Ouvrit t-elle la portière de voiture._

— Néanmoins si vous changez d'avis voici mon numéro. _Lui tendit t-il une petite carte_. Il peut-être bon parfois de parler à une personne dont on ignore tout.

— Ah oui vous croyiez ?

— J'en suis certain. _Lui sourit t-il avant de partir._

Tenant la carte elle hésita à la jeter, mais la garda cependant, nul ne savait après tout de quoi serait fait demain, un ami pourrait être une bonne chose, même si elle avait déjà Alex, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle le considérait plus que comme juste un ami. Mais les choses semblaient si compliqués entre eux et elle doutait qu'avec Norman elle puisse un jour construire quelque chose de serieux avec un homme. Alors à quoi bon…

**0oooooooo0**

Alex avait une fois encore était appeler sur le lieu d'un crime et une fois de plus il s'agissait du Bates Motel, à croire que cette endroit était peut-être vraiment maudit ou bien était-ce tout simplement la propriétaire qui l'était.

Rejoignant Norma à la réception il n'eu pas vraiment le temps de la questionnait avant qu'elle se précipite dehors et prenne son fils dans ses bras, regardant le garçon en robe de chambre semble t-il perdu Alex se sentit troublé, son attitude était totalement différente en comparaison de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Aucune haine, aucune colère, juste de l'effarement. Et pourtant il devait questionner Norma, mettant ses propres sentiments et ressenties de côté afin d'interroger la femme.

— Quel est le problème avec vous ?! _Se leva t-elle après avoir écouter son pitch plus qu'accusateur, il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter ainsi et d'accuser Norman !_

— Le problème ? _La fixa surpris Alex._

— Vous n'êtes pas en terrain conquit ici ! Et vous n'avez pas le droit de nous soupçonner moi et Norman en disant se genre de trucs ! Mais peut-être chercher vous autre chose.

— Un certain chaos semble régner autour de vous et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi. Alors oui j'aimerais croire que vous m'avez dit tout ce que vous saviez, mais tout ça n'as aucunes sens.

L'arrêtant d'un geste de la main elle le coupa.

— C'est votre boulot non ? Savoir ce qui s'est réellement passer, savoir pourquoi cette pauvre fille est morte dans mes bras, c'est vous le sheriff ! Alors au lieu de douter de mes paroles faites votre job.

— Sans doute pourrais-je le faire si vous étiez totalement honnête avec moi.

— Je le suis, je le suis… _Lui assura t-elle le regard fuyant._

Se levant il s'approcha d'elle son corps frôlant le sien et son souffle inondant son visage.

— Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, nous le savons tout les deux et après tout ce qui s'est passé, franchement je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

— Norman n'as pas fait ça.

— Norman a peut-être fait autre chose.

Le fusillant du regard elle se dégagea avant qu'il l'attrape par le poignet. Soupirant elle le regarda froidement.

— Quoi ? _S'exclama t-elle avec un air de défi._

— Je ne vous ai jamais tourner le dos Norma alors ne le faites pas aujourd'hui.

— Il faut que je m'occupe de Norman. _Murmura t-elle troublée par cette proximité._

— Je peux vous protéger.

— Alex, je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger.

— Ça c'est vous qui le dites. _Abdiqua t-il tristement en la lâchant._

**0oooooooo0**

Dylan avait accepter de l'aider, pour son plus grand soulagement, son ainée lui avait tendue la main assurer qu'il fallait vraiment s'occuper du problème de Norman. Elle en était soulager d'autant plus qu'une possibilité de l'aider enfin réellement lui avait était donner, cette clef USB dont pour le moment elle n'avait pas réussie à ouvrir lui permettrait peut-être de tout recommencer et cela pour le mieux.

Flânant dans la bibliothèque de la ville elle reconnut soudain la voix de Peter, se tournant vers lui elle esquissa un léger sourire.

— Eh bien en voilà une charmante coïncidence.

— Et de quelle coïncidence s'agit-il ? _Le fixa t-elle curieusement._

— Eh bien vous ici, je ne pensais pas vous revoir avant lundi et pourtant vous êtes là.

— Oui eh bien il n'y a pas cinquante librairies dans cette ville et j'avais besoin de me procurer quelques manuels.

— Puis-je vous conseiller ?

— Car vous êtes avocat ?

— Car je suis votre professeur.

— Oh…

— En échange peut-être accepteriez vous de m'accompagner ensuite boire un café.

— Marché conclut. _Abdiqua Norma._

— Fantastique !

Elle avait donc acheter quelque ouvrages de droit avant qu'il l'escorte dans un café situé à quelques pas de là.

Appréciant ce moment de tranquillité plus que bienvenue elle soupira de contentement.

— Vous avez l'air détendu. _Lui sourit Peter._ Du moins plus détendu que la dernière fois que je vous ai vue.

— Vous ne lisait pas le journal je pense.

— Pardon ?

— Je dit ça car si vous l'aviez fait, vous auriez compris que ma vie…eh bien est pour le moins chaotique en se moment dirons nous.

— Vous parler de cette pauvre fille qui est morte devant votre motel ?

— Donc vous êtes au courant ?

— Je m'informe, comment pourrais-je m'adapter à cette ville si je ne le faisait pas.

— Pourquoi être venu ici ?

— Je pensais que nous devions parler de vous ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais la seule à me confier.

— Très bien. _Sourit t-il._ J'ai quitter New-York à cause du décès de mon pére, je devais au départ venir ici uniquement pour les funérailles, mais finalement j'ai décidais de rester un peu plus longtemps,

— Je suis désoler. _Lui dit t-elle sincérement._ Votre famille vivait donc à White Pane Bay ?

— Oui mon pére était un avocat reconnu, sans doute le meilleur et le plus coriace, mais j'ai décidé très jeune de partir faires mes preuves ailleurs, mais aujourd'hui je comprends ce qu'il lui plaisait tant dans cette ville.

— Vous trouvez ça charmant en ce moment, mais je peux vous assurer que d'ici quelques semaines vous, vous en lasserait.

— Le faites-vous ?

— Pas suffisamment apparemment puisque je suis encore là. _Rit t-elle amèrement._

Alex avait besoin de faire un pause mais surtout il avait besoin d'un café, sans ça il ne tiendrais pas.

Entrant dans le petit restaurant il s'avança vers le comptoir avant de la repérer assise en face d'un homme, un jolie sourire illuminant son visage, elle se tenait là discutant et riant à un type dont il ne pouvait voir que le dos. Alex se sentit soudain aigrie et blessé, blesser que ces attentions soient destiné à un autre homme, blesser que malgré tous les problèmes qui régnaient dans sa vie elle décide de venir ici boire un café avec un type.

Il devrait juste partir et aller prendre son café ailleurs songea t-il. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, il n'avait pas envie de signaler sa présence et surtout pas envie de la voir en cet instant, se sentant pour une raison inconnue en colère contre elle.

— Sheriff ! _L'appela le barissta._ Je vous donne votre ordre habituel ?

— Hein ? _Sortit t-il de ses pensées en regardant le jeune homme._

— Café au lait avec 1 sucre ?

— Oui, oui… _Bredouilla t-il en s'approchant du comptoir._

— Alex Romero ! _Entendit-il maintenant une vois dans son dos._

Se retournant il mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaitre l'homme qui s'était avancer vers lui avant que soudain la lumière se fasse.

— Peter… Peter Stone ?

— C'est bien moi ! Dis-moi comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vue.

— J'ignorais que tu étais revenue en ville.

— Ça fait un petit moment, j'étais d'ailleurs à la soirée de Bob, mais je crois que nous, nous sommes manquer.

— Il semblerais oui. _Acquiesça t-il ne sachant pas s'il était heureux de revoir son vieil ami ou bien alarmer de savoir qu'il était le type qui accompagner Norma._

Peter se rendit compte soudain ou se porter son regard se tourna vers Norma.

— Tu connais surement Norma Bates.

— Alex… _Le salua t-elle presque indifférente._

— Norma. _En fit t-il de même,_ _ignorant le regard surpris de Peter._

— Bon eh bien je vais vous laisser j'ai du travail. _Voulu clôturer Alex._

— Peut-être pourrions manger un morceau ensemble un de ces jours, tu pourrais alors me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé pour toi depuis mon départ.

— Oh crois-moi il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire.

— Allez je suis sûr que c'est faux Sheriff Romero. _Sourit t-il sincèrement._ Oh et tiens, j'ai une meilleure idée pourquoi ne pas venir manger à la maison ? Norma accepteriez-vous de vous joindre à nous ? Et Alex tu n'auras qu'as… _Sembla t-il réfléchir._ Sort tu toujours avec cette fille, comment s'appelait t-elle déjà… Rebecca ? Tu pourrais venir avec elle, je sais que les relations perdurent dans cette ville alors tu n'aura qu'à l'amener.

Norma se sentait nauséeuse, qui était cette femme ? Cette Rebecca dont Alex semblait si mal à l'aise de vouloir parler. Il avait donc eu quelqu'un, avait t-il même encore cette femme dans sa vie.

— J'y réfléchirais d'accord, je te tiens au courant. _L'informa Alex évitant soigneusement le regard de Norma, bien que celle-ci ne le regardait pas en cet instant. _

— Je t'appellerais ! _Lui assura Peter le regardant maintenant partir avant de se retourner vers Norma._ Ça va ? _Lui demanda t-il en remarquant qu'elle paraissait troublé._

— Oui, je… J'ignorais que tous les deux vous, vous connaissiez.

— Nos pères allaient pécher ensemble et j'ai pratiquement fait les quatre cent coups avec Alex et Bob, c'etait une belle époque croyez-moi. _Lui fit t-il part nostalgique._

— J'imagine… _Regardant l'heure elle constata soudain qu'elle devrait partir._ Désolé, il va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai des choses à faire.

— Oh… _Sembla déçut Peter._ Je comprends, mais c'est d'accord pour le diner ?

— Je vous appellerais d'accord, dans tous les cas nous, nous reverrons en cours.

— D'accord. _Lui sourit t-il._ Bon week-end à vous.

Quittant le restaurant elle s'empressa de rejoindre sa voiture, essayant alors d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer et surtout ce qu'elle avait entendue.

Elle roulait sur une route de campagne quand elle vit dans son rétroviseur une voiture la serrer, lui faisant signe de la doubler, elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que ce conducteur voulait l'envoyer dans le fossé. Tentant de garder le contrôle elle ne pu rien faire quand sa voiture fit soudain une embardée et fonça dans le décor.

La nuque plus que douloureuse et sa tête ayant frapper contre le volant elle sortit difficilement de la voiture avant de jurer à voix haute. Les choses ne pouvaient décidément pas être pire ! C'est alors qu'elle le vit, le conducteur qu'il l'avait percutait, une berline noir et son chauffeur la menaçant clairement et lui signalant que Bob Paris désirerait s'entretenir avec elle. Parlait-il là de cette fichue clef USB, ce ne pouvait pas être autre chose réalisa t-elle plus qu'anxieuse. Il fallait qu'elle voit Alex ! Il le fallait et le plus vite possible.

À défaut d'appeler Alex, nourrissant toujours une rancune absurde envers lui, elle avait appeler Dylan afin qu'il vienne la récupérer à l'hôpital. Lui expliquant alors rapidement la situation elle ne manqua pas l'inquiétude qui s'était rependue sur son visage.

**0oooooooo0**

La journée avait était longue et elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle. Attendant à l'arrêt de bus elle reconçue alors la Bentley de Peter Stone passait devant elle, descendant sa fenêtre l'homme la regarde surpris.

— Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'une ballade.

— Non ça va j'ai juste besoin de rentrer chez moi.

— Qui plus est vous avez l'air d'avoir faim. _Poursuivie l'homme._

— Merci, mais ça ira. _Tenta Norma._

— Je vous en prie monter, mon honneur ne s'en remettra pas si je vous laisse ici toute seule à attendre votre bus sous la pluie.

Hésitante elle se leva avant de finalement monter dans sa voiture.

Il avait conduit jusqu'à un petit restaurant des plus charmant et elle avait apprécier ce moment bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait avouer.

— Que vous ai t-il arriver ? _Lui demanda maintenant Peter en désignant sa pommette._

— Oh ça… Un stupide accident, ma voiture a… eh bien disons qu'elle a simplement finit dans un champ.

— Vous semblait vraiment être une femme surprenante Norma.

— Car je n'ai pas sut garder le contrôle de ma voiture ? _Le regarda t-elle avec un sourcil lever. _

— Non, car votre vie semble tout droit tirer d'un roman d'aventure.

Ou plutôt d'épouvante songea Norma amèrement.

— Ne le prenait pas mal, à vrai dire je ne peux m'empêcher d'être honnête avec vous, cela est une valeur que l'on m'as toujours enseigner. _Lui avoua Peter avec un doux sourire. _

— Et pourtant vous êtes avocat.

— Un avocat peut-être aussi honnête.

Elle pensa alors sans le vouloir à George et se rendit compte que pour le coup s'était elle qui n'avait pas était honnête avec lui.

— Cela est juste agréable de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne juge pas au premier abord. _Lui avoua t-elle._

— Je suis comme ça, j'apprends à connaître les gens avant de porter un jugement, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

Semblant hésiter, elle lui lança un petit sourire.

— Est-ce que je vous plait. _Lui demanda t-elle brutalement._

Riant, il masqua une légère gène avant de la regarder intensément.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

— Eh bien je ne sais pas, mais vous semblez si sincère et ouvert avec moi, est-ce que je me fais de fausses idées ?

— À vrai dire non Norma, la verité est que vous me plaisez, énormément pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous.

— Alors ça ne pose pas de problème que vous me donniez des cours du soir ?

— Vous acceptez donc que je vous en donne.

— Peut-être oui… _Le regarda t-elle charmeuse._

**0oooooooo0**

Elle avait parler avec Dylan avant que celui-ci lui assure qu'elle devrait parler de tout ça à Romero, il était le sheriff, il pourrait l'aider et la conseiller.

Incertaine elle avait pris néanmoins la route afin de rejoindre son domicile.

Arrivant elle frappa sur sa porte avant qu'il l'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard.

— Que c'est t-il passer Norma ? _Lui demanda Alex en désignant sa joue._

— Ce n'est pas important. _Lui assura t-elle._ Le plus important est que j'ai besoin de vous ?

— Besoin de moi ?

— Oui, j'ai la clef.

Sous le choc il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit entrer avant de lui demander de la lui donner, ce qu'elle refusa, lui stipulant que de toute manière elle ne l'avait pas sur elle. Écoutant ensuite Norma lui expliquer ce que contenait cette clef il tenta de mettre ses idées aux clairs, mais la femme semblait avoir clairement une autre idée derrière la tête.

Elle voulait les faire chanter… Bon sang était-elle folle ? Réalisa Alex.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

— Je le peux et je le ferais ! _Scanda t-elle agacé._

Il se sentait perdue et surtout alarmer, elle pourrait se faire tuer, en avait-elle conscience ? Apparemment non, ou bien alors elle s'en moquait.

Essayant de la ramener à la raison il perdit ses moyens en la voyant soudain exploser, déblatérant des faits et lui rappelant ce que les gens de cette ville lui avait fait subir. La regardant maintenant tentait d'ouvrit la porte en hurlant il l'attrapa fermement par le bras avant de la ramener vers lui, la laissant pleurer dans son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas accepter sa requête, qu'importe Peter, qu'importe Norman, il ne pouvait pas la repousser et ne pas lui promettre qu'il ne se tiendrait à ses côtés et ferait tout son possible pour l'aider. Cette femme peu importe les défauts ainsi que les mauvais choix qu'elle faisait constamment semblait être sa destinée, le rêve qu'il avait fait un jour avait un sens et cette femme était entrer dans sa vie pour une bonne raison, ils étaient tous susceptible de la blesser, tous susceptibles d'être la personne qui la tuerait un jour prochain et sachant cela il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, il ne le supporterait pas, ne supporterait pas que du jour au lendemain se regard si éclatant et limpide se ferme à tout jamais.

— Très bien Norma, je vais vous aider, c'est d'accord.

— Vraiment ? _Bredouilla t-elle._

— Oui je vous accompagnerais voir Bob Paris.

L'entretien s'etait plutôt bien passer et Bob avait accepter d'accéder à la moindre de ses requêtes, elle se sentait confiante et surtout rassurer sachant que l'homme savait qu'elle avait sur lui un moyen de pression. Oui, elle était confiante et elle aurait pu continuer à l'être si en rentrant se soir-là Norman et Dylan n'avait pas lâcher cette bombe, « Caleb » ! Juste le mot la mis dans un état second, ils ne pouvaient pas sérieusement lui avoir fait ça ! Rugit t-elle avant de monter à l'étage et dans un précipitation sans nom faire sa valise. Elle les ignora tout du long, ignora les craintes de Dylan et les hurlements de Norman, elle les ignora encore et encore tandis qu'elle courait vers sa voiture et démarrer au quart de tour.

Elle ne savait pas où aller, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais elle ne pouvait plus rester ici, cette ville était et serait sa fin, passant maintenant devant le panneau d'entrée, elle continua de rouler incertaine, mais certaine qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester là.

Le bar était plutôt calme et cela lui convenait bien, elle avait changer de voiture, changer de vêtements, consciente que cette tenue lui donnait l'allure d'une femme extrêmement sulfureuse mais elle n'en avait que faire, oh ça oui ! Sourit-elle maintenant ivre en sirotant son verre.

Peut-être devrait-elle se laisser aller dans les bras de se type qui la pressait maintenant contre son corps lui réclamant des choses dont elle se rendit soudain compte ne pas vouloir faire. Le repoussant et entendant ses injures, elle démarra de nouveau avant de trouver la première cabine téléphonique sur son chemin, là elle avait appeler Alex plusieurs fois avant que la messagerie résonne à chaque fois. Raccrochant désemparée elle hésita avant de composer un autre numéro. L'homme ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre et la voix saccader et la plainte qu'elle lui transmise le poussa à lui demander si elle avait besoin qu'il vienne la chercher, lui assurant que ça allait mais qu'elle avait besoin d'un endroit où aller il lui assura qu'elle pouvait venir chez lui. Elle conduisit donc de nouveau jusqu'au beau quartier de White Pane Bay, elle était déjà venu dans se coin de la ville, c'était là qu'habiter George et surtout Christine, mais elle ne s'en formalisa et se gara devant sa maison.

Descendant titubante elle frappa frénétiquement contre la porte avant qu'il lui ouvre.

— Dieu Norma ! Que s'est t-il passer ?_ S'inquiéta t-il en la voyant, la faisant entrer il la guida jusqu'au salon._

— Je ne savais pas où aller. _Pleura t-elle._

— Vous avez bien fait de venir. _La réconforta t-il._ Installez-vous je vais préparer du café. _Lui assura t-il avant de lui tendre un plaid._

Il revint quelque minutes plus tard avec un plateau et le déposa sur la table basse avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

— Que se passe t-il Norma ?

— Je ne réussirais pas…

— Vous ne réussirais pas quoi ?

— Tout ça ! La fac, ma vie je ne le ferais jamais !

— Norma, il s'agit sans doute juste d'une mauvaise journée.

— Croyez-moi si vous saviez ce que j'ai fait vous ne vous montreriez pas si gentil envers moi.

— Chacun de nous a un passé, l'essentiel n'est pas la personne que nous étions, mais celle que nous désirons devenir.

— Et pourtant j'ai fait d'horribles choses…

— Je vous en prie parlez moi, je sens que vous en avez besoin.

— Mon fils… _Commença t-elle._ Norman il est… Il a un problème.

— Un problème ? _Fronça t-il les sourcils._

— Oui, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était rien de grave, que cela passerait, qu'il ne s'agissait juste que d'une mauvaise passe, mais la vérité est qu'il en a toujours était ainsi.

— Norma, je ne comprends pas où voulez-vous en venir.

— J'ai mentit, j'ai mentit sur tant de choses…

— Tout le monde le fait et parfois cela peu être bénéfique.

— Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il l'as tuer, j'ai fait croire que c'était une accident, mais il l'as tuer.

— De quoi parlez vous ? Qui a t-il tuer ?

— Son pére… Il a tuer son pére.

— Norma…vous… _La regarda t-il maintenant horrifié._

— Il voulait seulement me protéger, mais il l'a fait et depuis il ne cesse de changer et j'ai peur, tellement peur de ce qu'il pourrait devenir…

— Calmez vous… _La prit t-il de nouveau dans ses bras._

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

— Vous venait de m'en parler, croyez-moi cela est déjà un grand pas de fait.

Le regardant soudain elle ravala ses larmes et se rapprocha de lui avant de brutalement poser sa bouche contre la sienne.

— Norma non… _L'arreta Peter en la repoussant doucement._

— Je croyais que je vous plaisait.

— Et vous le faites ! _S'empressa t-il de lui assurer._ C'est le cas, mais je ne profiterais pas de vous, pas dans votre état, vous avez besoin d'un ami et certainement pas de ça. Je ne serais pas l'homme qui profiterait de vous Norma.

— Je me moque que vous le faites ou non, j'en ai besoin ! _Tira t-elle sur sa chemise avant de poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser brulant. _

Ayant bien du mal a se contenir et à calmer ses émotions Peter ressui malgré tout à la repousser de nouveau.

— Croyez-moi rien ne me ferais plus envie que de vous emmener dans ma chambre et de vous faire l'amour durant toute la nuit, mais cela n'arrivera pas, pas se soir. Je resterais là à vos côtés et je vous aiderais, mais pas comme ça.

— C'est à cause de ce que je vous ai dit n'est-ce pas ! _Se leva t-elle avant qu'il la rattrape._

— Non Norma cela n'as rien à voir ! Nous avons tous des secrets et il y a bien des choses que certains d'entre nous préféraient garder enfouie, mais c'est ainsi, c'est ainsi qu'est l'être humain.

Acquiesçant elle le laissa la ramener auprès de lui alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, elle ne mit pas longtemps à sentir le sommeil la réclamer et plus qu'heureuse elle le laissa l'emmener dans un pays lointain ou plus rien ne compter.

**0oooooooo0**

Elle s'était sentit extrêmement gêner le lendemain matin, mais moins gêner que si elle avait coucher avec Peter, aujourd'hui elle réalisait à quel point cette homme s'était montrer bienveillant. Il était un ami inespéré et elle était chanceuse de l'avoir rencontrer.

Lui assurant qu'elle l'appellerait dés qu'elle se serait procurer un nouveau téléphone étant donner qu'elle avait foudroyer le sien. Elle partit de chez lui.

Elle devait dés lors affronter Caleb, ses fils le voulaient alors elle le ferait.

Tout s'était passer comme dans un film à l'émotion trop développer et aux sentiments trop bouleversant, elle avait regarder Caleb pétrifiée et tremblante avant qu'il s'agenouille devant elle et la supplie en pleurant de lui pardonner et elle n'avait pu alors que faire une seule chose en voyant son regard de chiot, elle n'avait pu que lui ouvrir les bras et le tenir contre elle durant de longues minutes. Elle ne savait pas si cela était une bonne idée, les derniers jours avait étaient trop insensés pour qu'elle prenne le temps d'analyser ce qu'elle faisait.

Regagnant maintenant le motel après avoir acheter un nouveau téléphone en compagnie de Norman et ayant subie son amertume et son interrogatoire sur ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait laisser planté là devant la réception avant de remonter chez elle.

Elle fut alors plus que surprise d'y trouver Alex en entrant.

— Bons sang Norma où étiez vous passer ?! Cela fait trois jours que j'essaye de vous appeler. Je croyiez que vous étiez morte ! _Scanda t-il alarmer._

— J'avais perdu mon téléphone, pourquoi tout le monde en a conclut que j'étais morte ?

— Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que j'en sois venue à cette conclusion, vous nous avez mis dans une situation délicate en passant se marché avec Bob Paris.

— S'il vous plait Alex ne commencer pas, je suis en vie vous êtes en vie, youpi !

— Quelqu'un a essayer de me tuer et j'imagine que c'était une mise en garde la part de Bob.

— Vous en êtes sûr ? C'est bizarre Bob avait l'air serin.

— Oh alors vous aller m'apprendre comment ça marche dans le coin.

— Je pense simplement que vous ne devriez pas le soupçonner d'avoir voulu vous tuer.

— Vous, vous rendez compte que j'aurais pu mourir, je me suis pris une balle.

Agacé par son comportement et ayant clairement l'impression qu'il se comportait comme un enfant elle le regarda désabusée.

— Oui et bien on dirais qu'elle n'as fait que vous traversez.

— Où est la clef USB ? _Lui demanda Alex ignorant le pique qu'elle venait de lui lancer._

— Pourquoi ?

— Je dois savoir ou je met les pieds.

— Qu'est-ce ma clef USB vient faire là dedans ?

— Vous me vouliez comme allié non ? Je suis de votre coté, j'ai respecter votre souhait. Alors dites-le moi.

Vainque elle lui avoua alors où elle se trouvait.

Acquiesçant il s'apprêta à partir avant qu'elle l'interpella.

— Qui est Rebecca ?

— Quoi ? _La regarda déboussoler Alex._

— Vous m'avez entendu, qui est Rebecca ? Est-ce que c'est votre petite copine ?

— Si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie je pense que vous le sauriez Norma.

— Hum, je voie, donc elle ne compte pas ?

— Ce qui compte en cet instant est de nous sortir de ce pétrin.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question.

— Bon sang pourquoi même voulez-vous parler de ça maintenant, à ce que j'ai vue vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec Peter Stone.

— C'est votre ami non ?

— Je peux vous assurer que les gens que je pensais être mes amis ne le sont pas en réalité. _L'informa t-il avant de partir._

Elle se demanda un court instant si ses mots lui étaient destinés avant de se rendre compte qu'après tout peut-être ne la considérait t-il même pas comme une amie.

**0oooooooo0**

Peter était passer chez elle afin de lui apporter ses cours et de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, lui certifiant qu'en effet c'était le cas elle le laissa entrer un moment afin qu'il l'informe des points important à retenir sur les copies. Dylan et Emma ne devraient plus tarder, elle les avaient invités à manger se soir et elle devrait se dépêcher de commencer à préparer le dîner. Ecoutant les recommandations de l'homme elle sentit son téléphone vibrer et décrocha avant de mettre fin à l'appel quelque secondes plus tard.

— Je suis désolé je vais devoir sortir, peut-être pourrions nous remettre ça à plus tard. _Proposa t-elle à Peter._

— Oui bien sûr aucun problème. _Acquiesça t-il en cachant sa déception. _

Gagnant tout deux maintenant la sortie, elle l'arrêta avant qu'il monte dans sa voiture.

— J'ai une idée pourquoi ne pas venir diner à la maison se soir. _Lâcha t-elle._

— Un diner ?

— Oui, mes fils seront là et l'amie de l'un d'eux, se sera très simple mais vous pourriez vous joindre à nous.

— Eh bien… _Sembla hésiter Peter. Il se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise de rencontrer le garçon qui elle lui avait avouer il y à quelques jours avait tuer son propre pére. Il était avocat après tout, qui plus est un avocat intègre, du moins l'était-il quand il était à New-York, mais ici les choses semblaient clairement différente._

Voyant le sourire de Norma et son espoir il ne pu finalement qu'acquiescer ravi de la perspective de passer du temps avec elle, même si sa famille serait présente.

— C'est d'accord ! _Lui assura Peter._ Je serais là.

— Parfait je vous attends donc pour disons 19 heures ?

— Parfait à se soir Norma. _Partit t-il alors._

S'apprêtant à monter dans sa propre voiture elle tomba sur le regard plus qu'accusateur de Norman. Lui lançant un « Quoi ? » avec de gros yeux, elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse avant de monter Alex semblait encore une fois avoir besoin de ses services et encore une fois et elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait bue plus que de raison. Enfin elle n'allait pas le juger étant donner qu'elle en avait fait de même il y a peu de temps.

**0oooooooo0**

Tout ceci avait une étrange sensation de déjà vue songea Norma tandis qu'elle remontait la couverture sur Alex. Ils se tenaient au même endroit et il était dans le même état, mais aujourd'hui les raisons étaient différentes. Réalisa t-elle après qu'il lui ait avouer l'histoire de son pére et de sa mère. Tristement elle avait caresser son bras avant de le regarder sombrer dans le sommeil, doucement elle était ensuite sortit de la chambre et avait regagner la maison.

Une heure plus tard elle était tomber sur Caleb dans les marches et après un moment d'hésitation une impulsion folle l'avait pousser à l'inviter pour le diner. Elle voulait tout oublier se soir, oublier ce que son frére avait fait, oublier le comportement de Norman, oublier ses problèmes et juste savourait pour un moment des instant comme celui-ci.

Peter était arriver à l'heure et elle l'avait présenter à tout le monde faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer l'oeil aigris de Norman, ils avaient pris l'apéritif au salon et elle n'avait pu dire non à Caleb quand il lui avait demander de jouer un morceau au piano.

C'est face à cette image qu'Alex entra dans la maison la regardant alors presque rêveur et enchanté, avant qu'elle l'aperçoive. Il n'avait pas voulu s'imposer, pas voulu rester mais l'entêtement de Norma et son si beau sourire l'avait pousser à accepter. Oui il avait accepter ravie, avant de réaliser quelques minutes plus tard que Peter Stone était là lui aussi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Norma finissait de dresser les plats en cuisine avec Emma tandis que les garçons étaient au salon Caleb parlait avec Dylan, Norman semblait bougonner dans un coin et Alex jaugeait Peter.

— Comment vous êtes-vous connus ? _Lui demanda Alex sentant que s'il ne crevait pas l'aspect maintenant il ne pourrait décemment pas supporter cette soirée. _

— Tu n'as sans doute pas oublié le fait que je suis avocat. _Lui sourit Peter._ Eh bien Norma prends des cours à la Fac et je suis son professeur.

— Professeur de droits ?_ Le regarda dubitatif Alex. _

— Oui disons que je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée avant de savoir ce que je ferais ensuite.

— Tu ne compte pas retourner à New-York ?

— Au départ c'est ce qui était prévue, mais je me sens bien ici. Qui sais peut-être que je pourrais ouvrir un cabinet et récupérer les clients de mon pére, il avait un sacré carnet d'adresse tu sais, et puis j'ai retrouver Bob et surtout je t'ai retrouver toi.

— Et tu a trouver Norma. _Ne put que siffler Alex._

— Eh bien ce n'était pas prévue, mais de ce côté là non plus les choses ne sont pas très précises.

— Ce qui veux dire ?

— Elle me plait Alex, me plait vraiment, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontrer une femme comme elle, mais…

— Mais ?

— Eh bien elle a l'air d'être le genre de femme qui a besoin d'une certaine stabilité et pour l'heure ma vie n'est pas encore cadrer.

— Hum…

— Pourquoi me demande tu tout ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'intéresse à elle ? Si ? Se serait plutôt ironique étant donner que cela était déjà le cas avec Rebecca.

— Elle ne m'as pas choisi et toi non plus. _Lui rappela Alex._

— Non c'est vrai elle a choisi Bob, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire elle est tout de même par la suite revenue vers toi.

— Norma n'est pas Rebecca.

— Et nous ne sommes plus de jeunes garçons intrépides, nous sommes des hommes sensés n'est-ce pas ? _Lui lança t-il un regard soutenue._ En conséquent j'espère que tu comprendra qui est le mieux pour elle.

— Je lui ai promis de surveiller ses arrières Peter et je ne manquerais pas à ma parole. _L'informa Alex intransigeant._

— Oui Bob m'a dit un mot à ce sujet, en plus du fait que tu l'avais accompagner pour un rendez-vous chez lui. À quoi tu joue ? Son garde du corps ?

— Je la protège voilà tout.

— Un autre pourrait tout aussi bien un jour prochain prendre ta place tu sais.

— Le diner est prêt ! _Clama alors la voix de Norma._

Lançant un dernier regard entendue à Peter, Alex suivit le reste des invités dans la salle à manger avant de s'assoir. Regardant maintenant Norma porter un toast il se prit à envisager soudain une vie avec elle, oui une vie avec cette femme si à part et pourtant si exceptionnel, lui seul avait le devoir de l'aider et de la protéger, pas Peter, pas les autres, non, lui seul ! Sourit-il en percevant durant une fraction de seconde son regard s'accrocher au sien.

Il lui laisserait le temps, il lui laisserait le choix, mais un jour prochain même s'il ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie il lui dirait ce qu'il éprouvait réellement et lui dirait qu'il désirait être dés lors plus qu'un simple garde du cops comme l'avait signaler Peter.

Norma avait apprécier ce moment, étonnement celui-ci s'etait dérouler pour le mieux et si des gens extérieur les avaient regarder en cet instant ils n'auraient pas penser une seule seconde que sous leurs regards bienveillant et leurs sourires se cachait en réalité des douleurs insoupçonnés, ils donnaient l'impression d'être une famille comme les autre, même si Norman couper sa viande avec frénésie et que son regard ne s'était pas détourner à un seul instant de son assiette. Même si le regard que porter Alex vers Peter semblait froid, même si Caleb continuait de sourire tout penaud acceptant volontiers les attentions de Dylan et les siennes. Il était une famille dissociative et à part certes, mais il était une famille et Norma était bien décider à la faire perdurer.

**0oooooooo0**

Alex avait aider Norma à ranger et tout débarrasser avant d'accepter la proposition de Dylan pour un dernier verre. Se tenant maintenant quelque peu mal à l'aise face à lui et Caleb il engagea néanmoins la conversation, ravie qu'au moins dés lors Peter soit parti.

N'entendant soudain plus la voix de Norma, il se questionna avant que Dylan lui jette un regard.

— Elle a dû monter et s'est endormie, la journée à etait riche en émotions. _Lui expliqua Dylan, ne pouvant pas vraiment lui dire que sa mère avait vécue des évènements plutôt imprévisibles ces jours-ci et qu'elle devait être exténuer. _

— Je comprends. _Acquiesça Alex avant de se lever._ Je vais aller lui dire au revoir et rentrer. Bonne soirée à vous, Emma. _La salua t-il ensuite avant de sortir de la cuisine. _Montant l'escalier il s'approcha doucement de la chambre de Norma, une faible lumière percer à travers la porte légèrement entrebâillée. Hésitant et ne voulant pas la surprendre alors qu'elle se changeait il réalisa bien vite qu'elle devait vraiment s'être endormie au vue du calme qui régnait. Mais c'est alors qu'il percut ou plutôt entendit quelque chose une respiration, chaotique et soufflante, comme un gémissement qui essayait d'être contrôler. Persuader que celui-ci n'appartenait pas à Norma, il resta cacher dans l'ombre et jeta un regard discret dans la piéce.

Cela ne pouvait pas être réel, haleta t-il en sentant soudain le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, il s'agissait d'une hallucination ! Oui il était clairement en train d'halluciner. Et pourtant il discerner sans mal la figure de Norman, le garçon avait le dos tourner, assis au côtés de sa mère, il voyait cependant sans mal sa main qu'il faisait trainer sur la cuisse nue de Norma, caressant sa peau si paresseusement qu'Alex en eu la nausée, le voyant maintenant remonter le bas de sa nuisette il manifesta sa présence, encore trop étourdi pour dire quelque chose de cohérant.

— Norman ! _Toussa t-il durement._

— Sheriff ! _Se leva aussitôt le garçon mal à l'aise et gêner. Il passa ses mains sur son pantalon, comme pour se calmer et c'est là qu'Alex le remarqua. Seigneur non ! Il n'avait pas la… Oh mon dieu, il allait vomir. _

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demanda alors la voix ensommeiller de Norma en ouvrant les yeux et en les regardant tous deux. _Norman ?_ Regarda t-elle son fils consciente maintenant que le garçon semblait gêner au plus haut point comme s'il avait était pris en train de faire un énorme bêtise._

— Je… Je vais me coucher bonne nuit maman. _Bredouilla t-il en s'empressant de sortir de la chambre. _

Se redressant et attrapant son peignoir afin de se couvrir Norma porta vers Alex un regard troublé.

— Que lui avez vous dit ? Pourquoi avait t-il l'air soudain si mal à l'aise ?

Alex ne savait pas quoi dire, ce qu'il venait de voir lui semblait complètement surréaliste et oh bon sang si malsain… Comment lui expliquer simplement que son fils de 18 ans était en train de fantasmer sur elle et de la touchait alors qu'elle dormait et que le corps de Norman mais surtout une partie extrêmement masculine de son anatomie avait réagit à ce qu'il avait vue… Par pitié non il devait faire sortir ses images de sa tête.

— Alex ? _S'inquiéta Norma en le rejoignant._

— Vous devriez peut-être fermer votre porte de chambre à clef. _Parla t-il enfin._

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Norman à 18 ans c'est un homme, mieux vaut pour lui qu'il ne vous voie pas dans cette tenue en train de dormir.

— C'est mon fils Alex, il me connaît, il m'as déjà vue en tenue de nuit.

— Avant peut-être, mais maintenant il est grand et vous, vous… Vous ne voulez pas j'en suis certain lui envoyer un mauvais message.

— Alex qu'as fait Norman ? _Fronça t-elle les sourcils._

— Fermer votre porte de chambre à clef d'accord ! _Lui ordonna t-il presque en sortant alors, trop sous le choc pour ajouter autre chose._

Il voulait allait confronter Norman, il voulait parlait à Dylan afin de lui demander si Norman avait déjà eu se genre de comportement mais il sentait que le moment était mal choisie, il le ferait cependant il obtiendrait des réponses mais pas se soir, pour l'heure il voulait que Norma continue de croire et de pensé que cette soirée avec était une réussite et un si doux moment.

Rentrant maintenant chez lui il se servit un verre avant de s'affaler sur son canapé, les images qu'il avait vue ne pouvant s'empêcher de défiler devant ses yeux.

Norman avait coucher avec Blair Watson et il était dés lors certain que le garçon était attiré par des femmes mûres et surtout par de vrais femmes, non pas des adolescentes ou bien des jeunes filles, mais des femmes de l'âge de sa mère. Il l'avait soupçonner, il l'avait confronter, il l'avait surveiller, désormais il n'allait pas le lâcher d'une semelle et s'il s'avérait que ses choses se reproduisent un jour, il n'hésiterait pas à agir de façon radical que cela plaise ou non à Norma.

**Chapitre terminé ! J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas l'histoire trop ennuyeuse, comme je l'ai dis au départ, ceci est une réécriture des saisons avec bien évidement de gros ajustements, mais prochainement attendez-vous à un final bien différent. **

**Pour ce qui est de Norma j'ai voulu qu'Alex soit spectateur de cette scène à la fin de l'épisode du diner, je trouve que ce côté de Norman n'as pas était assez exploiter dans la série et je compte donc aussi travailler là dessus. **

**Voilà j'espère en tout cas que cela vous plait, beaucoup d'autres chapitres suivront sachez-le, vue le climat actuel eh bien disons que j'ai le temps d'écrire. J'espère donc que vous trouverez dans cette histoire, mais aussi dans les autres un peu d'évasion en ces moments troublant. En tout cas veillez les uns sur les autres et surtout protéger vous ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Alex avait voulu revoir encore une fois son beau sourire, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait récupérer sa veille Mercedes et l'avait ramener au motel, satisfait alors quand il l'as vit trépigner de joie. Il avait crut pendant une seconde qu'elle allait l'embrasser, mais finalement sa bouche s'était poser sur sa joue dans un baiser persistant et là il s'était souvenue qu'il n'était pas le seul en course, ils étaient deux et qui sait peut-être même trois songea Alex la bile se formant au creux de son estomac. Il avait cependant d'autres choses à gérer en cet instant avant de régler ses compte avec Norman, à commencer par le trou énorme qu'avait fait creuser Bob sur le terrain du motel.

Furibond il l'avait confronter quand à ces agissements avant que l'homme n'émette un rire.

— Déconne pas avec elle, surtout pas ! _Le mis en garde Alex._ C'est pour ça que je l'ai accompagner l'autre jour, pour qu'elle n'ai pas à gérer ça toute seule.

— J'ai quelque petite découvertes à te faire partager et crois-moi tu risque d'être bien surpris. _Lui annonça Bob avant de lui designer un siège._ Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.

Le faisant Alex attendit qu'il poursuive.

— Voie-tu j'ai eu une discussion forte intéressante avec Peter hier soir, savais tu qu'ils étaient très proches lui et Norma Bates ? _Lui demanda Bob avant de continuer._ Je l'ai fait suivre il y a quelques jours, elle s'est enfuie en pleine nuit de chez elle, là elle est partit s'acheter de nouvelles fringue, le genre super sexy avant d'atterrir dans un bar et de ramasser des mecs. Dieu sait ce qu'elle y as fait, après ça elle t'a appeler. _L'informa t-il avant qu'Alex l'interrompt. _

— Quand ça ?!

— Peu importe puisque tu n'as pas répondue, mais Peter l'as fait lui et il l'a invité dans sa maison, sais-tu ce qu'elle lui a avouer ce soir-là ? Alors qu'elle était complètement ivre, sais-tu quel secret absolument énorme elle a lâcher ? Elle lui a dit que Norman son fils avait tuer son pére. Apparemment il est sujet à des absences et des crises de violences et elle a mentit en disant que c'était un accident, elle se sert de toi de façon à ce que tu la protège elle et sa famille

— Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec toi Bob ?

— Moi ce que je veux c'est protéger cette ville que toi et moi on connaît si bien, on attends que toi, je veux que tu rejoigne mon équipe.

— Mouai… Je ne suis pas intéressé. _Se leva Alex._

— Qu'est-ce que tu va faire hein ? Aller refaire le portrait de Peter parce qu'il me l'as dit ? _Soupira t-il._ Voyons Alex nous sommes amis, nous l'avons toujours étaient.

— Et j'imagine qu'en tant qu'ami tu ne t'ai pas gêner pour lui tirer les verres du nez.

— Crois le ou non, mais à défaut de toi il semble plus intéresser par ma proposition, même si son attrait évident pour Madame Bates risque de poser un léger soucis.

N'écoutant pas la suite, il sortit du bureau, bien décider à mettre la main sur Peter.

Alex ne s'était pas gêner pour tambouriner contre sa porte avant que quelques minutes plus tard l'homme lui ouvre plus que surpris.

— C'est quoi se tambourinage, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

— Pourquoi es tu aller parler à Bob de Norma ?! _Siffla t-il en entrant._

Fermant la porte il inspira avant de se tourner vers Alex.

— Car il semblait s'y intéresser et car c'est mon ami.

— Il n'est pas ton ami ! Il n'est plus le type que tu a connu il y a des années.

— Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il à percer dans le milieux, parce qu'il a sut se construire un nom et une réputation, parce que ce qu'il as, toi tu ne l'aura jamais.

— Je vais être clair avec toi Peter ! Reste loin de Norma Bates !

— Tu l'aime n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis posé des questions au diner, mais dés lors c'est évident, tu es amoureux d'elle.

— Suis mon conseil et je te laisserais en paix.

— Je ne plierais pas sous tes ordres Alex, j'ai peut-être commis une erreur en parlant de ce qu'elle m'avait dit à Bob et je pensais sincèrement qu'il le garderait pour lui, mais la verité est que moi aussi je pourrais prendre soin d'elle et prendre si besoin soin de son fils et l'aider.

— Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas le genre de femme intéresser par ton porte monnaie.

— Il ne s'agi pas d'argent mais de décisions et en cet instant elle ne peu se les permettre.

— Je vais le répéter une dernière fois, reste loin d'elle !

— Je suis son prof, je la suis amener à la voir plusieurs fois par semaine, tu crois que les choses sont aussi simple. _Lui lança t-il amèrement._

— Eh bien démissionne !

— Je ne t'obéirais pas Alex, non pas car je veux te prouver que si je le veux je peux avoir autant d'influence que toi, mais car cela n'est pas et j'en suis certain ce que Norma désire, après tout cette nuit-là c'est moi qu'elle a appeler.

Manquant de lui signaler que ce n'était pas le cas, car elle l'avait appeler lui en premier, il n'ajouta rien lançant un regard sombre à l'homme avant de quitter la maison.

**0oooooooo0**

Il avait essayer de confronter Norma mais sans succès, elle avait continuer de lui mentir refusant de lui avouer cette effroyable verité, il se sentait trahi qu'elle ne puisse le faire, après tout ce temps, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble elle refusait toujours de lui dire les choses clairement, cachant ses vrais sentiments derrière un masque d'indifférence.

Elle voulait tout arrêter ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement, mais lui ne le pouvait pas, Bob était aller trop loin et il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux face à ses agissements.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand il se rendit compte que l'un des carreaux de sa porte d'entrée avait était cassé sortant son arme il pénétra à l'intérieur avant de constatait déconcerter qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cambrioleur mais de Norma. Elle voulait la clef, la clef qu'il n'avait plus en sa possession, mais elle voulait la récupérer, lui expliquant ce qui risquait d'arrivait si Bob Paris décidait de révéler la verité au grand jour. Elle ne semblait pas savoir que c'était Peter qui avait avouer à Bob cette verité, ou bien elle le savait mais refuser de s'avouer que l'homme l'avait en quelque sorte trahi.

La voyant s'apprêter à sortir il la rattrapa vivement avant de la plaquer brutalement contre le mur le plus proche, la suppliant alors de lui cette vérité, il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

Ses yeux plongés dans les siens il l'écouta continuer de mentir avant qu'il se mette à hurler lui réclamant juste la verité et puis elle haleta et lui avoua enfin ce qu'il désirait tant entendre, les mots ne furent pas explicites mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle l'avait fait, elle lui avait dit…

Aussitôt que ses quelques mots avaient quittés sa bouche elle se mit à le frapper et à l'injurier, lui hurlant dessus avant qu'il ne s'empare d'elle de nouveau et la plaque contre le mur.

— Pourquoi ! _Cria t-elle dans un mélange de colère et de terreur._

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi avoir dit un jour que vous deviez me sauver ?

— Car… Je… Je vous ai rêver morte. _Lâcha t-il terroriser de l'entendre alors à haute voix._

— Quand ?

— Bien avant que vous arriviez ici.

— Non… _Secoua t-elle la tête._ C'est impossible. _Tenta t-elle de se dégager._

— Norma je vous protègerait. _La serra t-il plus fermement._

— Et si vous ne le pouvez pas ?! Si en réalité je ne suis pas à sauver ou ne veux tout simplement pas l'être !

— Je ne renoncerais pas Norma ! _Claqua t-il en prenant en coupe son visage._

Elle sembla se détendre dans cette étreinte, fermant les yeux elle apprécia la sensation de ses paumes calleuses et à la fois si douces caressant son visage. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir le début d'une chôme frôlait son menton, son odeur l'enivrer un mélange d'épice et de scotch, d'herbe fraiche et d'après-rasage. Elle ressentait le besoin de le sentir encore plus proche et à la fois elle désirait tant le repousser.

Sa bouche n'était désormais qu'à un pouce de la sienne et son corps était presser contre le sien, elle pourrait s'abandonner entre ses bras et lui succomber entièrement et pourtant une alarme se mit à sonner dans son esprit et comme si elle avait était bruler elle se dégagea.

— Non, Alex, non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! _S'exclama t-elle avant de le pousser et de sortir en courant de la maison. _

Il ne tenta pas de la retenir trop sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se passer en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il manqua instantanément sa présence ayant l'impression qu'un vent glacial le parcourait dés lors. Pourquoi les choses étaient si compliqués, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas accepter qu'il l'aime ? Pourquoi nier les propres sentiments qu'elle ressentait ?

**0oooooooo0**

Norma attendait patiemment que Norman rentre, celui-ci s'était fait la malle et elle craignait dés lors le pire, tournant en rond dans la maison elle entendit soudain la sonnette et se précipita à la porte avant de constater plutôt déçut qu'il ne s'agissait que de Peter.

L'homme lui avait laissé plusieurs messages sur sa boite vocale s'excusant et s'excusant encore du fait qu'il avait parler de ses confessions à Bob, il l'avait presque supplier de lui pardonner, lui assurant qu'il ne pensait pas à mal quand il l'avait fait, il voulait juste l'aider et en parler à Bob avait était comme en parler à un frére, espérant et souhaitant ses conseils. Il avait était stupide, oui stupide et si crédule songea Norma en le regardant, mais après tout elle aussi à bon nombre de reprises l'avait était. Le pauvre homme ne méritait pas qu'elle lui lance un flot d'injures, non ce comportement elle semblait le réserver pour Alex.

Peter méritait mieux que ça et surtout pas la femme complètement brisé qu'elle était.

Le faisant finalement entrer elle le guida jusqu'à la cuisine voulant rester à proximité du téléphone si jamais Norman ou Dylan appeler.

— Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? _Demanda doucement Peter._

— Un problème ? Oh non aucuns j'attends juste un coup de téléphone.

— Hum…je voie et sinon comment se passe les choses en se moment, je vous ai manquer en cours.

— Désoler, mais j'avais des choses à régler.

— Votre fils ?

— Entre autre, oui.

— Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas laisser de côté vos rêves afin de vous occuper des autres.

— Là est pourtant le devoir d'une mère ! _Rétorqua t-elle durement._

— J'imagine oui, mais vous aviez si bien commencé, vous sembliez si heureuse…

— Ecoutez Peter, ce n'est parce que je vous ai confier un secret sordide de ma vie alors que j'étais ivre et que nous, nous sommes embrasser que vous pouvez vous permettre de me juger et critiquer mes choix de vie. _Lui envoya t-elle avec remontrances._

— Je ne critique rien Norma, je cherche seulement à vous aider.

— Laisser tomber d'accord et puis je suis sûre que vous avez mieux à faire.

— Il s'agit d'Alex n'est-ce pas ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Je pensais au départ que vous ne vouliez pas vous investir car vous n'étiez pas prête, car vous aviez des problèmes avec votre fils, mais en réalité il y a plus que cela, vous avez des sentiments pour lui.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler !

— Je ne suis pas aveugle Norma, je voie se genre de choses et je voie comment vous, vous regarder touts les deux. Je ne veux pas me battre pour vous si vous avez déjà fait votre choix, cependant si là n'est pas le cas et que vous hésiter encore, alors je suis prêt à attendre.

— Le moment est vraiment mal choisie pour parler de tout ça.

— Sans doute, mais je devais vous en informer, je repars à New-York demain matin pour quelques semaines, j'ai des choses à régler là-bas, des affaires à récupéré… _Lui expliqua t-il avant qu'elle l'interrompt. _

— Et ensuite ?

— Et ensuite je reviendrais et j'espère alors que d'ici là vous aurez une réponse à me donner.

Surpise elle le regarda rejoindre la sortie de la cuisine avant qu'il s'arrête sur le seuil.

— Ah oui, au faite j'oublier ! _Sortit t-il de sa poche un petit rouleau._ Félicitions Norma Bates, vous voilà diplômé_. Lui sourit-il sincèrement en posant le papier sur la table avant de partir. _

Sous le choc elle mit quelques minutes à enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer, lançant un regard vers le morceau de papier qu'elle avait toujours tant désirer elle réalisa que même ça elle ne pourrait pas aujourd'hui s'en réjouir, elle aurait dû le faire, elle aurait dû être heureuse et sauter de joie et pourtant elle ne le faisait pas. Norman l'empêcher de savourer ce bonheur, son fils avait clairement cloisonner sa vie et l'avait résigner contrainte et forcer à désormais ne s'occuper plus que de lui. Elle aurait aimer que les choses soient différentes, mais elles ne l'étaient pas et ne le seraient sans doute jamais, c'était sa malédiction, ou bien le karma, dans tous les cas elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait jamais droit au bonheur et cela jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans la vie d'Alex Romero en quelques semaines, tout d'abord et certainement le plus important il s'était marier avec Norma Bates, au départ pour l'aider et lui fournir une assurance, se mariage s'était finalement révéler être un véritable mariage d'amour il l'aimer, il l'aimer depuis le premier jour et elle lui avait avouer le faire aussi, il lui avait par la suite tout dit, le fait qu'il est tuer Bob Paris, le fait qu'il avait fait tout cela pour elle et elle en avait fait de même lui racontant alors enfin l'histoire de sa vie, mais surtout de son passé.

Ils vivaient dans une bulle depuis que Norman avait était admis Pineview, oui une véritable bulle de bonheur que Norma craignait voir éclater à chaque instant. Et finalement sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, sans qu'il ne puisse donnait son avis ou son accord la bulle avait voler en éclat quand Norman avait quitter Pineview et que Norma l'avait ramener à la maison. Il lui en avait voulue, refusant qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait elle continue de croire qu'il pourrait changer et pourtant parce qu'il l'aimer Alex aussi avait fait semblant de lui donner sa chance, mais avait vite compris que Norman était un fou à l'état pur.

**0oooooooo0**

Alex Romero avait ressentie un mauvais pressentiment toute la journée et encore à cet instant celui-ci ne le quittait pas, regardant le dossier qu'il s'apprêtait à consulter il le ferma, cela pouvait attendre, cela attendrait ! Songea t-il avant de récupérer ses clef de voiture et de sortir du poste. Il fallait qu'il s'y rende, il le devait et le besoin de le faire sans respecter les limites de vitesse le poussa à accélérer.

Faisant maintenant crisser les pneus de son suv sur le parking du motel il sortit de la voiture avant de réalisait une chose cette scène, ce moment, il l'avait déjà vécue. Merde ! Haleta t-il. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve ou bien d'un cauchemars, il n'avait jamais s'agit de cela comprit t-il, un poids s'écrasant sur ses poumons tandis qu'il se mettait à courir et à monter les marches quatre à quatre.

La porte d'entré fut aussitôt enfoncée et la première chose qu'il fit fut de se diriger vers sa chambre tout était pareil, elle était allonger sur son lit plonger semble t-il dans un profond sommeil et à ses côtés dormait se monstre ! La prenant dans ses bras après avoir briser la fenêtre il l'emmena sur le palier, la déposant doucement au sol et lui promettant alors de revenir très vite.

Il ne voulait pas le faire et pourtant il savait que Norma ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il laisser mourir son fils songea t-il en trainant maintenant Norman sur le palier, le laissant sur le sol il se concentra de nouveau sur Norma et fit ce qu'il avait déjà fait, il exerça pendant de longues secondes un massage cardiaque et lui fit du bouche à bouche, laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues et la suppliant de revenir à lui. Entendant soudain Norman tousser, il ne prit pas la peine de le regarder avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Norma et là soudain il l'entendit, un son qu'il ne pensait pas être si soulagé d'entendre un jour, elle toussa durant de longues secondes, elle toussa encore et encore, mais elle etait là, elle était vivante.

Appelant aussitôt une ambulance il la rapprocha ensuite de son corps.

— Je suis là mon amour, je suis là… _Murmura t-il en caressant ses cheveux._ Je suis là, tu est en vie mon amour, tu est en vie. _Répéta t-il frénétiquement._

Il ne l'avait pas quitter d'un pouce tandis que les ambulanciers l'installer sur une civière, il ne l'avait quitter du regard même quand l'inspecteur Greene avait voulu s'entretenir avec lui. La défiant du regard il lui fit alors clairement comprendre que ses questions attendraient, la priorité en cet instant, sa priorité était sa femme et rien d'autre.

Faisant maintenant les cents pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital il attendait que le médecin vienne le voir et l'informe de son état. Norman était dans une autre chambre un peu plus loin, bien évidemment dans un meilleure état que celui de sa mère, étant donner cet enfoiré avait voulu la tuer.

— Sheriff, je sais que vous attendez des nouvelles, mais j'aimerais vraiment vous poser quelques questions. _Vint à sa rencontre l'inspecteur Greene._

Soupirant et passant ses mains sur son visage il la regarda.

— Ma femme est là dedans et ma priorité est son état en cet instant ! _Trancha t-il. _

— Je comprends tout à fait, mais j'ai malgré tout besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

— Ce qui s'est passer ?! _Se mit t-il à rire amèrement._ Son fils à voulu la tuer, voilà ce qui s'est passer !

— Je vous demande pardon ? _Le regarda t-elle effaré._ vous accusez donc Norman Bates d'avoir voulu tuer sa mère ?

— Je sais que c'est lui !

— Et puis-je savoir sur quelles preuves vous baser ce constat.

— Il est dérangé ! Faites quelques recherches et croyez-moi vous,vous en rendez compte vous-même.

— Hum… _Sembla t-elle réfléchir un moment avant de tendre devant lui un sachet._ Et est-ce que vous étiez au courant que Norma Bates prévoyiez de vous quitter ?

— De quoi parlez-vous ?!

— Nous avons trouvez ceci dans sa chambre. _Lui tendit-elle le contenue de paquet. _

L'ouvrant Alex lue rapidement la lettre et s'empara de la bague.

— Elle ne me quittait pas ! _Trancha t-il._ Elle n'allait pas le faire !

— Et pourtant tout laisse penser que c'était le cas et surtout tout laisse supposer à une tentative de suicide.

— Non ça ne l'est pas ! _Claqua t-il en serrant la bague dans sa main._

— C'est une preuve à conviction. _Lui signala Greene._

— La lettre l'est, mais pas la bague ! Le seul endroit où elle doit se trouver est au doigt de ma femme. _Siffla t-il avant de voir arriver le médecin._

Lui remettant l'enveloppe, il la laissa ensuite planter là avant de rejoindre l'homme.

— Comment va t-elle ? _S'empressa t-il de lui demander._

— Elle est sorti d'affaire sheriff, mais je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'elle as eu beaucoup de chance, 10 minutes de plus et… _Commença le médecin avant de voir l'état d'Alex._ Vous lui avez sauver la vie, si elle est parmi nous en cet instant c'est grâce à vous.

— Puis-je le voir ? _Demanda t-il la voix faible._

— Elle dort pour le moment, mais bien sûr vous le pouvez. _L'entraina t-il vers la chambre de Norma. _

Entrant il hésita quelques secondes avant de s'approcher d'elle, elle semblait si paisible, si tranquille comme si plus aucuns soucis ne hantait son esprit, elle était belle, dieu qu'elle était belle réalisa Alex avant de réaliser que se soir il aurait pu la perdre à tout jamais. Il ne l'aurait pas supporter, oh ça non !

Entendant soudain des gémissant quitter ses lèvres il se retrouva en une foulée à ses côtés et pris sa main dans la sienne. Elle paillonna durant de longues secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'un masque était poser sur son visage, voyant clairement qu'elle commençait à paniquer, Alex lui serra plus fermement la main.

— Tu es à l'hôpital ma chérie, tout vas bien je suis là, tout vas bien. _Lui assura t-il la voix tremblante. _

Elle ne répondit rien, comme si elle n'en était pas capable, rappelant le médecin Alex le regarda maintenant lui retirer le masque et prendre ses signes vitaux.

— Je vais vous donnez un peu d'eau d'accord, buvez doucement et prenez votre temps. _Lui signala le médecin avant de poser le verre dans ses mains._

S'exécutant elle pris quelques gorgées avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux.

Alex voyait clairement qu'elle était anxieuse et paniquée et seigneur comme il voulait la rassurer, mais rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire n'atténuera la douleur qu'elle ressentirait quand il lui apprendrait la vérité.

— Très bien pouvez-vous me dire comment vous, vous appelez ? _Lui demanda le médecin._

— Norma… Norma Bates. _Exhorta t-elle la voix rauque._

Lançant un regard au sheriff le médecin hésita. Comprenant sa question silencieuse Alex lui sourit, le premier sourire depuis un long moment.

— Elle a voulu garder son nom. _Lui expliqua t-il._

— Oh je vois. _Sourit en retour le médecin_ _avant que la question de Norma les prenne tous deux au dépourvue. _

— Qui êtes-vous ? _Dirigea t-elle son regard vers Alex avant de le laisser glisser presque craintive sur leurs mains jointe. _

— Norma… C'est moi voyons, Alex, je suis ton mari.

— Non… _Secoua t-elle la tête._ Sam est mort et tu… Tu n'est pas mon mari !_ Tenta t-elle de rétorquer durement avant de se tourner vers le médecin. _Où est mon fils, où est Norman ?! _Commença t-elle à s'agiter._

Se sentant soudain perdue et voyant que le sheriff était dans le même état sinon pire, il chercha ses mots avant que la voix de Norma résonne à nouveau.

— Où est Norman ?!

Sa tension était en train de monter ainsi que son rythme cardiaque, devant la calmer au plus vite l'homme lui injecta un léger sédatif avant de la voir se détendre et se rendormir quelques secondes plus tard.

— Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ! _Le fixa plus que déboussolé Alex._

— Eh bien…il semblerait que le choc où bien l'intoxication ait provoquer une légère amnésie.

— Légère ?! Elle ne se souviens plus de moi !

— Rassurez-vous cela n'est surement que temporaire, nous allons lui faire passer des examens une fois qu'elle sera réveiller afin de savoir ce qu'elle a vraiment oublier.

— Elle ignore qui je suis ! Cela fait 3 ans que nous, nous connaissons et elle ne m'a pas reconnu, ni comme son mari, ni comme Alex , ni comme le sheriff de cette ville !

— Vous devriez vous calmer, tout comme je l'ai dit cette amnésie n'est sûrement que temporaire.

— Mieux vaux qu'elle le soit ! Mieux vaut pour lui qu'elle le soit ! _Siffla t-il en sortant de la chambre hésitant alors entre aller prendre l'air où bien simplement étouffer Norman Bates avec un oreiller. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Note**** : Pour info je sais que dans la série Norman ne comprend qu'après la mort de sa mère la raison de la présence de son double malveillant mais dans cette histoire celui-ci se montrera beaucoup plus tôt et surtout il interagira avec elle comme il l'as fait tout au long de la saison 5. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous **

**Chapitre 9**

Les résultats avaient étaient sans appel, Norma semblait bel et bien souffrir d'une amnésie, les trois années qu'elle avait passée dans cette ville avaient étaient littéralement oublier et tout ce dont elle se souvenait aujourd'hui était son arrivé à White Pane Bay en vue de reprendre le motel.

Elle avait donc écouter le médecin plutôt douteuse lui expliquer que cela était rare, mais pouvait parfois arriver. À vrai dire elle ne se souciait pas d'avoir oublier quoi que se soit étant donner que pour elle en cet instant elle devrait être avec Norman entrain de décharger la voiture et nettoyer leur nouvelle maison.

— Quand pourrais-je voir mon fils ? _Soupira t-elle agacée du médecin et de son discours. _

Lançant un regard par delà la vitre celui-ci vit le sheriff secouait la tête.

— Eh bien…votre est fils est en ce moment même entrain d'être interroger, je pense donc qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre.

— Interroger ? Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ?! _Se redressa t-elle._ Je suis sa mère et il à 17 ans, je dois être avec lui ! _Tenta t-elle de sortir du lit avant que dans la seconde Alex soit à ses côtés. _

— Norma ! Regarde-moi ! _Capta t-il son attention._ Norman n'a plus 17 ans d'accord, c'est un adulte maintenant et il est capable de répondre à des questions sans ta présence.

Le fusillant du regard, elle se recula.

— Qui êtes-vous déjà ?! Et de quel droit vous mêlez vous de ma vie et de celle de mon fils ?!

— Car je suis le sheriff et surtout car je suis ton mari Norma…

— Non vous ne l'êtes pas ! _Rétorqua t-elle durement._ _Sam avait était son mari, mais dés lors elle était veuve et bien ravie de l'être. _

— Si je le suis ! _Soutenue son regard Alex._

— Non !

Soupirant il se passa une main sur le front. Là etait clairement la Norma qu'il avait connu au début détestable, impolie et criarde et pourtant elle était et restait sa femme et même là il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de l'aimer.

— Aucuns de vous ne m'empêchera de voir mon fils !

— Ton fils a essayer de tuer Norma !_ Hurla soudain Alex. _

De longues secondes passèrent dans un silence oppressant avant qu'il réalise son erreur.

Le dévisageant froidement comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pestiférer ou bien un fou, elle se racla la gorge avant de se redresser.

— Je veux que vous quittiez cette chambre et si je ne suis pas autoriser à voir mon fils dans les plus bref délais, je n'hésiterais pas à vous coller à tous un procès !

— Sheriff… Peut-être faudrait t-il mieux…. _Le regarda mal à l'aise le médecin._

— Je te laisse c'est d'accord, mais sois sûr d'une chose, amnésie ou non je ne sortirais pas de ta vie ! _Lui lança Alex avant de quitter la piéce. _

Marchant maintenant dans le couloir il essaya de se persuader que tout ceci était une mascarade, que d'un instant à l'autre il se réveillerait et que Norma serait dans ses bras, lui souriant et lui lançant se regard si soutenue qu'elle lui lançait toujours avant qu'il ne se fonde en elle dans la seconde. Mais Alex réalisa que le cauchemar il l'avait déjà vécue, là etait donc peut-être le prix à payer pour avoir sauver la femme qu'il aimer… Non ! Il ne ferais pas de sacrifices ! Et surtout il ne s'éloignerait pas d'elle ! Hors de question, plutôt mourir que de le faire !

— Sheriff. _L'appela l'inspecteur Greene._

Se tournant vers elle, il attendit qu'elle l'informe de la situation, sachant pertinement que cette ordure n'aurait jamais avouer avoir voulu tuer sa mère.

— J'ai fini de m'entretenir avec Norman Bates et désormais il voudrait voir sa mère.

— C'est exclu !

— Pourquoi ? Parce que vous pensez qu'il a voulu la tuer ?

— Je sais qu'il l'as fait !

— Il s'agit d'une malheureuse fuite de gaz, nul n'aurait pu prévoir ni anticiper cela.

— Vous ne le connaissait pas ! Vous ne savait pas de quoi il est capable, mais moi oui !

— Bien, écouter je vais mener une enquête, mais en attendant je n'ai rien contre lui et je ne voie donc aucuns inconvénients à ce qu'il soit autoriser à voir sa mère.

— Vous faites une grosse erreur !

— Si nous regardons cette situation avec du recul vous êtes le seul qui semble perdre son sang froid, quand à Norman il n'as montrer que de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude quand à ce qui était arriver, croyez-moi ce garçon aime sa mère.

— Vous ne le connaissait pas ! _Claqua t-il une fois de plus._

— Je n'ai pas dit que je n'essaierais pas de le faire, mais en attendant rien ne me pousse à le retenir ici contre son grée. _Lui avoua t-elle avec une grimace._ Oh et un dernier conseil, évitez de vous attirer des problèmes.

— Hum… _Maugréa t-il._ Je garderais ça à l'esprit.

Norma commençait à perdre patience quand soudain son regard s'illumina en voyant entrer dans sa chambre son fils, sautant presque du lit, elle se rua sur lui et le prit dans ses bras avant de ressentir soudain un léger vertige.

— Doucement maman, doucement. _L'embrassa Norman avant de la reconduire jusqu'à son lit. _

— Je suis si heureuse de te voir, si tu savais ! J'ai l'impression d'être plonger dans la quatrième dimension. _Lui avoua t-elle tristement._

— Ça va aller maman, ça va aller. _La serra t-il dans ses bras._

— Norman que s'est t-il passer ?

— Une fuite de gaz, mais j'imagine que le médecin te l'as expliquer, la veille chaudière a encore fait des siennes.

— Je ne m'en rappelle pas… Pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas ! _Siffla t-elle exaspérer. _

Prenant ses mains Norman les embrassa et lui sourit.

— Ce n'est pas grave maman, ce n'est pas grave, le principal est que nous soyons tout les deux en vie et que bientôt nous pourrons rentrer chez nous.

— Co…comment était notre vie ? Je veux dire, étions-nous heureux dans ce nouvel endroit ?

— Heureux ? Oui nous l'étions plus que jamais, du moins je le pense.

— Je suis certaine que c'était le cas, après tout nous étions ensembles.

Norman était ravie, ravie qu'elle ne se souvienne pas du shérif, ni de son mariage et ravie qu'il puisse de nouveau avoir la main mise complète sur sa mère. La vie lui avait accorder une seconde chance et cette amnésie était une aubaine pour lui, il pourrait tout recommencer avec elle et surtout ils pourraient être à nouveaux heureux rien que tous les deux.

— Quand pourrons nous rentrer à la maison ? _Demanda Norma._

— Bientôt je pense, il faut juste…eh bien j'imagine qu'il ont des choses à faire là-bas.

— Nous pourrions nous installer au motel en attendant non ?

— Oui maman nous pourrons ! _La serra t-il davantage contre lui._

Ils furent interrompus par l'ouverture de la porte et aussitôt la voix du sheriff raviva en Norma une colère abondante.

— Eloigne toi d'elle tout de suite ! _Lança t-il à Norman._

— Non mais oh ! Vous,vous croyez où ! _Se leva Norma._

L'ignorant il s'approcha vivement de Norman et le plaqua contre le mur tandis que Norma hurler.

— Je sais ce que tu a voulu faire ! Et crois-moi elle ne mettra pas longtemps à se rappeler de la vérité.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler sheriff !

— Lâcher mon fils ! _Hurla de nouveau Norma._

Le faisant il se recula et lui lança un regard.

— Sortez d'ici ! Et si vous menacer à nouveau mon fils, sheriff ou pas je porterais plainte contre vous !

Dépasser mais ne pouvant pas lui en vouloir il s'approcha de la porte, manquant alors le sourire victorieux de Norman.

— Je n'abandonnerais pas. _Murmura t-il avant de sortir._

— Ce type est complètement cinglé ! _Hurla Norma avant de s'approcher de son fils alarmer._ Est-ce que tu vas bien ?!

— Je vais bien maman, je vais bien. _Lui assura t-il. _

— C'est quoi son problème ?!

— Je… _Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre, tôt ou tard elle apprendrait par les gens qu'ils s'étaient réellement marier, bien que cela est était pour l'assurance, mais une fois encore si elle le faisait, il devrait lui parler de Pineview, bien que sur cela aussi il pouvait mentir. Oh oui ! Il allait mentir et surtout maquiller la verité._ Je t'expliquerais tout maman, une fois que nous serons de nouveau chez nous, je te raconterais tout.

— J'y compte bien, je déteste ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passer… Bon sang trois ans Norman ! J'ai oublier trois années de ma vie !

— Tu finira par te rappeler maman et en attendant souviens du principal, toi et moi et notre nouvelle vie. _Lui sourit Norman._

— Oui tu as raison c'est que je voulais… _Acquiesça t-elle._

Alex ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux, mais il avait était forcer de se rendre au poste à un moment donner. Revenant maintenant à l'hôpital il appris avec effroi que Norma avait quitter les lieux il y à quelques heures.

— Pourquoi l'avez-vous autorisez ! _Cria t-il sur le médecin._

— Son fils a signé tous les papiers nécessaires, nous ne pouvions pas nous y opposés. _Bredouilla l'homme._

— Je suis celui qui aurait dû signer ses papiers, je suis son mari !

— Eh bien sur le plan légal oui, mais… _Hésita t-il._ Sur le plan mental, il semblerait que vous ne le soyez plus actuellement.

Vociférant il partit sans prendre la peine d'ajouter autre chose.

**0oooooooo0**

Son doux garçon lui avait fait couler un bain et maintenant il se charger de lui préparer un plateau repas, c'était un ange et quel chance elle avait de l'avoir songea Norma en savourant la sensation de sentir ses muscles se détendre dans l'eau chaude.

Tout lui paraissait si floue où plutôt inexistant en cet instant, mais pourtant elle ne s'en souciait pas, le principal était que Norman aille bien, là etait tout ce qui comptait, comme il l'avait dit, ils étaient ensembles et rien d'autre n'importait.

Norman avait frapper sur la porte pour n'obtenir aucune réponse entrant donc dans la chambre il marcha doucement jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de constater que sa mère s'etait endormie dans la baignoire. Il regretta soudain que la mousse ait en partie recouvert son corps, mais ses épaules, le prémisse de sa poitrine et ses cuisses étaient plus que visible, restant appuyer contre le cadre de la porte il la regarda durant de longues minutes avant que le bruit d'un moteur le force à sortir à regret.

— Norman. _Le salua L'inspecteur Greene en descendant de la voiture._

— Un problème inspecteur ?

— Oh non aucuns, je me suis juste étonné de ne pas vous voir à l'hôpital.

— J'ai préféré ramener ma mère chez nous.

— Vous êtes bien sûr conscient que nous devons faires des vérifications dans la maison.

— J'en suis conscient. _Acquiesça Norman._ C'est pourquoi nous, nous somme installer au motel.

Acquiesçant en retour, elle jeta un coup d'œil au alentours.

— Comment vas votre mère ?

— Elle se repose.

— Le médecin m'as informer de son amnésie, cela est plutôt embêtant.

— Eh bien je ne dirais pas ça au vue de tout ce qu'elle a vécue jusqu'à présent, mieux vaut pour elle avoir oublier ses horreurs.

— Vous parler de touts les fais tragiques ayant eu lieux ici ?

— Bien sûr de quoi selon vous parlerais-je sinon ?

— Et son mariage ?

— Ma mère avait prévue de quitter Alex Romero. _Lui signala platement Norman._

— Elle vous l'avez dit ? _Demanda la femme surprise._

— Bien sûr, je suis son fils.

— Et pour quelle raison voulait-elle le faire ?

— Il devenait trop présent, trop invasif, c'est lui et lui seul qui ait forcer ma mère à me faire internet.

— Oui j'ai lue quelque chose à se sujet, votre séjour à Pineview.

— Là encore il ne s'agissait que d'un moyen de couper ma mère de ses proches, le sheriff voulait la manipuler et en m'écartant il avait la main mise complète sur elle.

Ayant du mal à avaler ses paroles, elle le fixa l'air neutre.

— J'aimerais vraiment parler à votre mère Norman.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit elle se repose en ce moment.

— Dans ce cas je repasserais plus tard. _Conclut t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa voiture._

— Inspecteur. _La rappela t-il._

— Oui Norman ?

— Une crainte ne me quitte pas quand au sheriff Romero. _La fixa t-il soudain tremblant._ J'ai peur qu'il vienne ici et essaye de forcer ma mère à l'écouter.

— Il est son mari Norman, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de voir sa femme.

— Même si la vie de ma mère est en danger ?

— Sous entendez vous là qu'Alex Romero pourrait être une menace pour votre mère ?

— Je vous dit cela car à bon nombre de reprises je l'ai entendu se disputer avec elle et croyez-moi il ne faisait pas là preuve d'un comportement des plus aimable.

— L'as t-il blesser ?

— Eh bien je ne l'ai jamais entendu de la bouche de ma mère mais plusieurs fois j'ai remarquer des bleus sur ses poignets ou même sur son visage.

— Donc selon vous il serait souhaitable de mettre en place une mesure d'éloignement ?

— Vitale même !

— Très bien Norman, je vais enquêter sur se sujet et je repasserais vous voir ensuite afin de parler à votre mère.

**0oooooooo0**

L'inspecteur Greene avait fait ramener au poste Alex Romero afin de l'interroger.

Se tenant maintenant devant la salle d'interrogatoire elle étudia derrière la vitre l'homme. Il semblait froid, il semblait austère, mais de là à blesser quelqu'un, qui plus est sa femme elle n'y croyait pas, mais elle était flic et son boulot était d'enquêter, qu'importe l'empathie qu'elle voué au prétendu suspect.

— Merci d'avoir accepter de répondre à mes questions sheriff.

— Eh bien je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix._ Maugréa Alex. _

Ignorant sa remarque elle s'installa et sortit un bloc et uns stylo.

— Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, aviez-vous des problèmes de couple avec Norma Bates ? Des discordes ou des disputes ?

— Quoi ?!

— Vous est t-il arriver de hausser le ton pour un sujet ou un autre ?

— Bien sûr que nous l'avons fait ! _Claqua t-il._ Quel couple marié ne le fait pas.

— Et sur quoi porter donc ses désaccords ?

— Son fils bien sûr. Norma a eu du mal à accepter le fait qu'il était un danger pour elle et pour les autres.

— Donc vous vouliez l'éloigner ?

— C'est ce que nous voulions, afin de le soigner.

— Et pourtant elle a accepter après deux semaines d'internement de le faire revenir chez elle, cela j'imagine, ne vous a pas plut.

— Non en effet. _Acquiesça Alex._

— Lui en avez-vous parler ?

— Oui je lui ai dit ce que je pensé à se sujet.

— Lui en vouliez-vous ?

— À qui ? À Norma ?

— Oui ?

— Eh bien oui, mais je…

— Auriez-vous pu à un moment ou un autre perdre votre sang froid avec elle ?

— Ou voulez-vous en venir ? _La regarda t-il soudain douteusement._ Pourquoi toutes ses questions ?

— Avez-vous oui ou non un jour blesser physiquement Norma Bates ?

— Qui vous a dit ça ?! _Rétorqua aussitôt sidérer Alex._

— La question n'est pas de savoir qui me l'as dit.

— Qu'as t-il dit ?! Qu'a dit ce petit enfoiré ?!

— Écoutez sheriff pour le bien de tous vous feriez mieux de vous calmer.

— Me calmer ?! Comment pourrais-je me calmais alors que ma femme est aux mains d'un psychopathe et qu'elle est amnésique ?!

— Donc selon vous, son fils est une menace ?

— Il est une menace !

— Eh bien en l'occurrence c'est vous qu'il voie comme une menace, étant donner qu'il aurait pu vous arriver de brutaliser votre femme.

Prenant son visage entre ses mains il haleta. Cette ordure ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça ! Oh ça non ! Il allait lui faire payer !

— Sheriff ?

Se redressant et relevant la tête, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— J'aime ma femme ! Je l'aime et jamais, je dis bien jamais ! Je ne pourrais ou n'aurais même la pensée de la blesser, que se soit physiquement ou mentalement. Je l'aime ! Mais ce fou allié que vous venez de relâcher, lui est un vrai danger ! Alors au lieu de m'interroger et de perdre votre temps concentrez-vous sur Norman Bates et laissez-moi prendre soin de ma femme !

— J'entends ce que vous me dites shérif mais reconnaissez que la situation ne joue pas en votre faveur.

— J'accepte de me tenir à distance, j'accepte de lui laisser le temps dont elle aura besoin, mais je vous en prie arrêter le et internet le de nouveau !

— Sans motif ?

— Qu'importe je suis son beau pére, je trouverais une solution. _Siffla t-il avant d'entendre son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Lançant un coup d'œil à Chambers, elle acquiesça et il décrocha. _

— **Sheriff Romero, j'écoute ! **

— **Désoler de vous déranger sheriff mais votre femme n'est pas joignable et son fils non plus. Je me suis donc permis de vous appeler. **_**Lui expliqua le médecin.**_

— **Qui a t-il ? **_**S'impatienta Alex en commençant à marcher dans la piéce.**_

— **Eh bien…votre femme ait parti un peu précipitamment tout comme vous l'avez fait et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de lui donner les résultats de ses analyses sanguines.**

— **Je vous écoute. **

— **Elle est enceinte. **

— **Qu'avez-vous dit… **_**Bredouilla Alex en se soutenant au mur. **_

— **Je suis désoler de devoir vous l'apprendre par téléphone, mais vous deviez être mis au courant. **

— **Son fils ? Lui avez-vous dit ? **

— **Eh bien oui je lui ai appris dans le message vocale que je lui ai laisser. **

Raccrochant aussitôt sans prendre la peine d'écouter la suite, il se passa une main sur le front.

— Un problème ? _Le regarda inquiète Greene._

— Je… Il faut que j'y aille ! _S'avança t-il vers la porte._

— Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous rendre au motel sheriff, je suis désoler.

— C'est ma femme ! Ma femme, vous comprenez ! Et rien de ce vous direz ou ferait ne m'empêchera d'être à ses côtés.

— J'ai besoin de lui parler si je juge alors qu'elle est prête à vous voir je vous le ferais savoir, mais en attendant tenez-vous tranquille.

— Vous laissez un malade à ses côtés et vous refusez que je la protège !

— Je ferais ce qui est nécessaire pour résoudre cette enquête croyez-le bien.

Alex voulait la croire et voulait croire qu'en effet elle gèrerait la situation, mais il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire, Norman était trop doué et bien trop à même de maquiller des preuves et de tout tourner à son avantage.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre ! Il devait lui parler, juste quelque minutes avec elle et il savait qu'elle croirait en ses mots et qu'il saurait la ramener à lui. Elle était enceinte, seigneur enceinte de son enfant…. Un petit être grandissait dés lors en elle… Il ne savait pas quoi pensait, il aurait voulu être heureux et fou de joie, mais il était tellement inquiet pour elle, inquiet de ce que pourrait lui faire Norman. Elle était un ange perdu au milieu d'une meute de loup, insouciante et parfois si crédule, mais s'était cela qui lui avait fait l'aimer, elle était le Ying et le Yang, elle etait l'eau et le feu et en elle et auprès d'elle il avait prit vie à nouveau.

**0oooooooo0**

Norman se tenait à l'accueil perplexe et songeur, il devait trouvait un plan et cela au plus vite, sans quoi cette vie serait perdu à tout jamais.

— **Elle est enceinte chérie, comment comptes-tu donc t'y prendre ? Lui faire croire que le saint esprit l'a enfanter ? **_**Se manifesta le côté obscur de sa mère.**_

— Elle a eu des aventures, cela pourrait juste être un accident.

— **Un accident qui pointera le bout de son nez d'ici quelques mois. **_**S'avachit t-elle sur le comptoir. **_**Et Dylan ? Tu y a penser ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir lui dire ? **

— Je trouverais quelque chose ! _Claqua t-il._ Après tout, vous ne vous êtes pas quitter en très bon termes.

— **Hum…oui c'est vrai. Mais il te reste tout de même un problème plutôt épineux à régler. **_**Ronronna t-elle.**_** Que vas tu faire du sheriff ? **

— Il faut qu'il tombe !

— **Qu'il tombe ? **

— Oui, qu'il soit mis à l'écart et cela pour très longtemps !

— Norman, à qui tu parle ? _Le sortit de se pensées la voix de sa mère._

— Oh à personne ! Je… Je réfléchissais juste à des ajustements pour le motel.

— J'ai du mal à penser que tout ça soit vraiment à nous.

— Et pourtant ça l'est. _Lui sourit Norman._

— Alors nous avons juste vécus tranquillement durant trois ans ? Aucuns drames ? Aucuns problèmes ? _Emit un rire Norma._

— Si bien sûr, il y a eu quelques soucis. _Lui avoua t-il._ Ce ne serais pas vraiment nous s'il n'y en avaient pas.

— Oh… Et de quel genre ? Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec le sheriff ?

— Maman pourquoi penses-tu encore à ce type ? _La sermonna Norman._

— C'est juste que… Il avait vraiment l'air concerner à défaut de paraître saint d'esprit. _Lui avoua t-elle. _

— Tu l'as dit, il est fou ! _Claqua Norman espérant qu'elle en resterait là._

— Suis-je vraiment marier avec lui ?

Norman n'eu pas le temps de répondre à cette question que l'inspecteur Greene entra.

La regardant suspicieusement Norma attendit qu'elle se présente.

— Bonsoir, je suis l'inspecteur Greene, je suis passer un peu plus tôt parler à votre fils et je lui ai dis que je repasserais vous voir.

— Oh… Je vois, eh bien je suis là, mais je crois que je ne vous serais pas d'une grande utilité, ma mémoire comme vous devez le savoir est un peu défaillante.

— Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiéter pas. _Lui assura t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la piéce._ Pouvons-nous parler quelque part ?

Regardant Norman elle hésita avant que son fils prenne la parole.

— J'allais justement allait faire le tour des chambres, je vous laisse entre vous. _Sourit-il après avoir embrasser sa mère. _

Le regardant en souriant Norma ne le quitta pas des yeux.

— Gentil garçon n'est-ce pas ? _S'exclama Greene._

— Je n'imagine pas ce que je ferais sans lui.

— Hum. _Sourit-elle avant de s'approcher du comptoir._ Dites-moi madame Bates, je sais bien sûr que vous ne vous rappelez de rien, mais par hasard pourriez-vous au moins me parler de votre vie avant d'arriver ici.

— Ma vie ?

— Oui comment est Norman ? Est-il un garçon réserver ou bien à l'aise et au contact des autres ?

— Eh bien Norman est plutôt solitaire je dois dire, mais pourquoi tout cela vous intéresse, je veux dire, cette accident, eh bien c'était accident ?

— Il semblerais que non.

— Quoi ?! Que voulez-vous dire. Est-ce que quel qu'un aurait essayer de nous tuer ?

— Savez-vous que c'est le sheriff Romero qui vous a trouver cette nuit là ?

— Quoi ? Ce type insupportable qui se comporte comme un homme de Neandertal.

— Eh bien je ne l'aurais pas décrit ainsi mais il est vrai qu'il peu paraitre un peu froid pour les gens extérieurs.

— Un peu ?!

— Et pourtant c'est votre mari.

— Non ! _Claqua t-elle._ Je ne suis pas marié. Regardez, je n'ai même pas d'alliance, c'est absurde !

— Autant absurde que ça puisse paraître je peux vous assurer que vous êtes effectivement marier au sheriff Alex Romero, vous l'avez épouser il y a deux semaines de cela, peu de temps après que votre fils ait était admis à Pineview.

— Pineview ? _La regarda t-elle sans comprendre._

— C'est un institut pour les personnes souffrant dirons-nous de trouble du comportement ou de santé mental.

— Mon fils n'as pas de troubles !

— Madame Bates vous ne vous rappeler pas les trois dernières années de votre vie et je suis consciente que l'apprendre est pour le moins perturbant, mais c'est la verité, votre fils a bien était admis dans cette institution et cela durant plusieurs semaines.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il est vraisemblablement sujet à des absences.

Des absences ? Songea Norma en se rappelant alors aussitôt la mort de Sam. Non c'était impossible, Norman n'avait pas pu recommencer et si cela avait était le cas, elle l'aurait protéger, jamais elle ne l'aurait fait enfermer.

— Désoler, mais j'ai du mal à y croire. _La regarda de nouveau Norma._

— Je comprends… Par ailleurs et je vous en informe car vous êtes sa mère, j'aimerais que Norman se rende au poste demain pour une série de questions.

— Des questions ? Mai sur quoi ?

— Nul besoin de vous inquiétez, tout cela est dans le but d'éclaircir ce mystère.

— Je l'accompagnerais.

— Très bien madame Bates. _S'avança t-elle vers la porte._ Une dernière chose, si vous vous souvenez de quoi que se soit ou qu'un détail vous reviens voici ma carte, appelez-moi à n'importe quel moment. _Lui assura t-elle._

— Très bien merci. _Acquiesça Norma encore sous le choc de toutes ses révélations._

Norman l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et elle l'avait aussitôt confronté. Son fils lui assurant alors que cela était dû en partie au décès de sa prof, puis au suicide de l'une de ses amis, il avait eu une mauvaise passe et plutôt que de l'aider Alex Romero avait décider de l'enfermer.

Persuadée qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à personne, Norma l'avait finalement prise dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

La tenant contre lui Norman réfléchissait, il savait qu'Alex Romero ne tarderait pas à venir et il devait être prêt.

— **Tu pourrais peut-être faire en sorte qu'il sois accusé de tentative de meurtre. **_**Murmura la voix suave du double de sa mère lorsqu'il quitta la chambre. **_

— De meurtre ? Mais sur qui ?

— **Voyons Norman, pas sur moi évidement. **

— Je dois donc le laisser me blesser ?

— **Non, tu dois te blesser toi-même et faire ensuite croire que lui l'aura fait ! Bon sang n'as tu rien retenu de toutes nos petites aventures ?! **_**Soupira t-elle.**_

— Je ne peux pas simplement le trainer de force ici et lui mettre l'arme du crime dans la main. _Lui fit t-il remarquer._

— **Bien sûr que tu le peux, après tout il va venir, tu le sais, nous le savons tout deux, il voudra la voir. **

— Elle ne doit pas être témoin de cela.

— **Très bien ! Alors débrouille toi pour qu'elle fasse un somme. **

Réfléchissant soudain à cette idée, il se demanda comment il pourrait faire en sorte que sa mère ne soit pas mise au courant de ses agissements, il pourrait après tout la droguer, oui cela semblait être une bonne idée, une légère dose et elle dormirait durant des heures, puis ensuite il ferait ce qu'il devait faire.

Assuré et confiant il avait par la suite rapporter un plateau dans la chambre de sa mère avant de repartir, entendant maintenant depuis l'accueil le crissements des pneus il sourit se tenant prêt à agir très prochainement.

Instinctivement Alex se doutait qu'elle serait dans la chambre 11 et en ouvrant la porte il s'aperçut qu'en effet elle était là.

— Qu'est-ce vous faites ici ! _Se leva t-elle aussitôt du lit._ J'appelle la police !

— Norma je suis la police. _Soupira t-il en s'avancant vers elle._

— Que voulez-vous !?

— Je veux seulement te parler._ S'approcha t-il un peu plus tandis qu'elle reculer contre le mur le plus proche._

— Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

— Norma, je suis certain qu'au fond de toi tu peu te rappeler, je suis certain que là quelque part dans ton cœur je suis toujours présent. _Posa t-il doucement sa main sur sa poitrine._

Surpise par son geste elle mit quelques secondes avant de reculer se rendant alors compte qu'elle était dos au mur, au sens propre, comme au figuré.

— Je n'ai pas fait tout ça en vain Norma, je l'ai fait pour toi ! Pour nous et pour lui… _Posa t-il maintenant sa main sur son ventre._

Le regard éberlué elle haleta et fixa à son tour son abdomen.

— Non…

— Tu es enceinte, le médecin n'as pas eu le temps de le dire, mais tu l'es... _Lui assura les larmes au yeux Alex. _

— Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. _Réfuta t-elle cette idée._ Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Tu as fait admettre de force mon fils dans un asile !

— Je l'ai fait car c'est ce que tu voulais, car il était un danger pour toi, Norma je t'en prie, tu sais au fond de toi que je ne te ment pas. Tu le sais !

Regardant soudain dans la profondeur de ses iris sombres elle se sentit faiblir, non pas à cause de leur intensité, mais à cause d'un vertige qui l'assaillait.

— Norma ! _La retint aussitôt Alex._

— Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien. _Murmura t-elle faiblement._

— Je vais appeler une ambulance, reste avec moi ! D'accord ?! _Lui ordonna t-il avant de voir se paupières ses fermer. _

— Je crains malheureusement que vous n'en aurez pas le temps Alex ! _Surgit la voix de Norman avant de l'assommer avec une lampe. _

Quand Alex se réveilla, il réalisa deux choses la première étant qu'il avait une blessure importante à la tête et qu'il saignait et la deuxième était que se tenait face à lui Norman, une blessure par arme blanche à l'abdomen et le visage également en sang.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? _Siffla Alex en se redressant._

— Ce que j'ai fais ? _Lui sourit-il sa main presser contre sa blessure._ Mais c'est vous sheriff qui m'avait poignardé.

— Quoi ?!

— J'avais prévenu l'inspecteur Greene sur le fait que vous reviendriez ici pour la forcer à vous écouter. _Commença t-il._ Je me suis donc interposé entre vous et c'est alors que vous m'avez rué de coup avant de me poignarder.

— Norma ! Où es t-elle ?! _Parcouru t-il de yeux la piéce avant de voir son corps effondrer au sol. _

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! _Se précipita t-il vers elle._

— Elle est seulement inconsciente, je préférais qu'elle le soit pour notre dernière réunion. Ainsi il n'y a pas de témoins et surtout pour vous plus d'issues !

Entendant soudain le moteur d'une voiture Norman s'allongea sur le sol avant de designer d'un geste le couteau poser auprès d'Alex.

— Vous n'auriez jamais pu être avec elle et à partir d'aujourd'hui vous ne le serait jamais !

— Espèce d'enfoiré ! _Se rua Alex sur lui en saisissant sa gorge._

— Sheriff ! _Le dégagea quelques secondes plus tard une voix grave._

Il fut aussitôt saisie et plaquer contre un mur tandis que Greene entrer dans la pièce.

Voyant Norman au sol elle fit signe à l'équipe médicale d'entrer.

— Que s'est t-il passer ? _Lui demanda t-elle alors qu'il était placer sur un brancard._

— Il as voulu me tuer. _Exhorta t-il difficilement._ Et ma mère…ma mère, il l'a assommer, elle s'est évanouie.

— Vous n'allez pas croire ce qu'il dit ?! Il a tout inventer ! C'est lui seul qui a mis tout ça en scène ! _Vociféra Alex en essayant de repousser l'homme qui le maintenait._

Regardant les ambulanciers sortir Norman de la chambre, un autre s'approcha maintenant de Norma.

Suivant le regard de Romero, Greene tiqua.

— Vous-voulez donc dire que Norman se serais lui-même poignarder et rué de coups tout seul ?

— Oui c'est ce que je veux dire ! _Hurla t-il avant de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme et de s'approchait de Norma._

— Écartez-vous d'elle sheriff. _Lui demanda un ambulancier._

— C'est ma femme !_ Rétorqua t-il en hurlant._

— Sheriff vous aller devoir nous suivre au poste. _L'informa t-elle._

— Quoi ?! Non mais c'est une blague ! Vous ne vous rendait pas compte qu'il veux à tout prix l'éloigner de moi ! Ouvrez les yeux bordel ! C'est un malade ! Il a droguer sa propre mère après avoir essayer de la tuer.

— Je suis consciente que les derniers jours n'ont pas étaient facile, mais pour le bien de tous veuillez nous suivre sans faire d'histoire et ne m'obliger pas à vous passer les menottes.

— Puis-je ? _Fit t-il un geste vers Norma essayant de ravaler la douleur et la colère qui affluait dans corps. _

Acquiesçant elle le laissa s'approcher de sa femme et lui prendre la main. Sortant de sa veste son alliance Alex lui remis à son annulaire avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, lui promettant de revenir très vite.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

Les empreintes sur le couteau correspondaient à Alex Romero ainsi que son ADN sur le corps de Norma et de Norman. Tout l'accuser de la tentative de meurtre sur Norman Bates et sa mère et pourtant l'inspecteur Greene doutait, mais elle était flic et elle ne pouvait pas réfuter les preuves ADN, même si le sheriff continuait de clamer son innocence.

Il avait dû être incarcérer d'autant plus qu'un autre problème l'avait pousser à y être le parjure qui selon la DEA il avait commis. À partir de là Jane n'avait rien pu faire pour arrêter ou réduire les impacts sachant que dés lors les choses ne répondaient plus de son ressort. Néanmoins elle continuerait de mener son enquête, bien décider à comprendre ce qui s'était vraiment passer lors de ses deux soirées.

Alex avait donc était incarcérer et les premiers jours n'avaient pas était des plus faciles à supporter, entre les coups et les menaces qu'il recevait constamment, il tentait de continuer de se convaincre qu'un jour ou l'autre il sortirait d'ici et qu'il pourrait enfin tuer lui-même cet enfoiré.

— Vous avez une visite ! _L'informa un gardien._

Surpris il laissa l'homme le guider jusqu'à une salle ou plusieurs tables y étaient disposées et là en le voyant debout serin et si confiant il dû se contenir de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et le tuer froidement avec tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans le coin.

— Vous n'avez vraiment pas bonne mine. _Lui fit remarquer avec une moue Norman._

— Tu ne paie rien pour attendre ! Crois-moi bientôt je serais dehors et tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que je te ferais !

— C'est bien de voir que vous continuer d'espérer Alex, cependant je suis au regret de vous dire que vous n'êtes pas prêt de sortir d'ici. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je prendrais soin d'elle et du bébé, à moins que…

— Si tu ose la toucher, si tu ose lui faire du mal à elle ou au bébé je te tuerais ! Dans tous les cas je te tuerais !

— Soyons serieux Alex, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est elle, je n'ai pas le souhait de voir grandir votre progéniture. De plus que pour l'heure elle ignore qu'elle est enceinte.

— Elle sais qu'elle est enceinte, je lui ai moi-même dit !

— Eh bien il semblerais que cela aussi elle l'ai oublier, tout comme le reste d'ailleurs.

— Méfie toi Norman, tu te crois en sécurité mais tu ne l'est pas !

— Dit l'homme qui est enfermer entre quatre murs ! _Se leva t-il._

— Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

— Eh bien pour m'assuré que vous étiez bien traiter, mais apparemment c'est le cas. _Sourit t-il largement en faisant un geste vers son visage marquer par les hématomes._ Je repasserais vous voir bientôt, en attendant profité bien de votre vie ! _S'exclama t-il avant de partir. _

**0oooooooo0**

Norma avait pu retourner vivre dans sa maison, bien qu'elle ne se souvienne toujours pas y avoir vécu. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux ces derniers temps, à vrai dire elle se sentait au plus mal mais tenté de rien laisser transparaitre afin de ne pas inquiéter Norman. Tout lui semblait flou, non pas son passé mais bien cette vie, rien n'avait de sens et le comportement de son fils ne l'aidait pas à discerner le vrai du faux.

Le sheriff Alex Romero avait voulu le tuer, c'est que Norman lui avait avouer après que l'inspecteur Greene dés lors devenu sheriff par intérim lui ai appris qu'il avait était incarcérer. Elle se sentait mal, non pas car l'homme avait tenter d'assassiner son garçon, mais car il était enfermer, c'était complètement absurde ! Et pourtant elle n'avait pu encore se résoudre à retirer cette bague de son doigt. Elle était si belle ! Songea t-elle en la contemplant une fois de plus. Oui elle avait voulu l'enlever à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois une sorte de mélancolie l'avait fait la garder, c'était comme si elle devait etre là, comme si se minuscule objet avait tellement de valeur à ses yeux.

Entendant des coups sur la porte elle abandonna son chiffon et partit ouvrir.

Sur le porche se trouvait un homme des plus élégants, grand, blond et au regard azur.

— Je peux vous aider ? _Lui demanda t-elle._

— Norma c'est moi. _La regarda surpris l'homme avant de soupirer._ J'ai appris ce qui s'était passer mais je pensais que… Eh bien je pensais égoïstement sans doute que moi au moins tu me reconnaitrais.

— Désoler mais ce n'est pas le cas. _Se sentit t-elle désoler pour lui._

— Peter, Peter Stone.

Secouant la tête, elle l'incita à lui en dire plus.

— Je suis avocat et j'étais ton prof à la fac.

— À la fac ? Comment ça la fac, cela fait des années que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds.

— Pourrais-je entrer un moment ? Je pourrais peut-être ainsi t'éclairer sur certains points.

Hésitante elle ouvrit au bout d'un moment la porte, il n'y avait après tout aucuns mal à entendre plusieurs versions se dit t-elle en l'entrainant vers la cuisine.

La suivant il s'installa sur une chaise tandis que Norma préparait du café.

— Je suis désoler de ne pas être venu plus tôt. _Lui dit t-il sincèrement._

Posant les tasses sur la table elle lui jeta un regard.

— Ne le soyez pas, après tout ce n'est pas comme si je pourrais vous en tenir rancune.

— Non c'est vrai, je pensais juste que…eh bien que la présence d'Alex te suffirait.

— Alex…

— Oui j'ai appris ce qui s'était passer, à vrai dire si je suis là c'est également pour te parler de lui.

— Quoi pourquoi ? Êtes-vous son avocat ?

— En effet je le suis. Bien qu'il ne l'ai pas voulu au départ.

— Il a voulu tuer mon fils ! _Le coupa durement Norma._

— Norma je vais te dire quelque chose afin que tu me fasse confiance et j'espère que cela t'aidera à voir et à comprendre que certaines personnes t'entourant se soucie vraiment de toi.

— Je vous écoute.

— Je suis au courant pour Norman, je sais ce qu'il as fait à son pére.

— Qu…Quoi ?

— Je sais que tu ne souhaite sans doute pas en reparler, mais je n'en ai pas le choix, je dois faire quelque chose.

— Je ne voie de quoi vous parler !

— Je sais que Norman a tuer son pére, c'est toi même qui me l'a avoué.

— C'est faux ! Norman n'y est pour rien, c'etait un accident !

— Tout comme le soir ou tu a était retrouver intoxiquer dans ton lit, tout comme le soir ou Alex à apparemment essayer de tuer ton fils ? Là aussi il s'agissait d'accident ?

— Sortez de chez moi ! Maintenant ! _Hurla t-elle avant de porter une main à son ventre._

— Norma est-ce que tout va bien ? _S'alarma Peter._

— Sortez ! _Siffla t-elle à travers la douleur._

**0oooooooo0**

Quand Norman était rentrer le soir-même il l'avait trouver endormi au salon sur le canapé. S'approchant d'elle, il caressa doucement ses cheveux avant que son regard tombe sur son ventre, il devait faire partir cette chose, il devait la tuer avant qu'elle se développe d'autant plus.

— **Tuer un homme ou une femme est une chose, mais tuer un enfant, ce n'est pas aussi simple chéri, surtout qu'en le faisant tu prends de le risque de la tuer elle aussi, encore une fois. **_**L'informa nonchalante sa mère percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre.**_

— Je ne l'ai pas tuer !

— **Non bien sûr que non… Tu as juste voulu qu'elle s'envole vers un monde meilleure. **_**Se moqua t-elle. **_

— Je ne laisserait rien nous séparer !

— **Tu ne pourras pas continué de faire semblant éternellement Norman. Dylan a gober ton explication, mais tôt ou tard il apprendra la verité et il voudra alors voir de lui-même si sa mère vas bien. **

— Non ! Non ! Il ne le fera pas je l'en empêcherais, je les en empêcherait !

— Norman ! _Ouvrit les yeux sa mère alarmer._ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi crie-tu ?

— Je… J'étais juste contrarier mère, mais ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais te reposer. _Caressa t-il doucement son bras._

— J'en ai marre de me reposer continuellement ! Tu passe ton temps à me traiter comme une petite chose fragile, je ne suis pas en sucre Norman ! Je suis amnésique ! _Se redressa t-elle._

— Alors quoi ? Tu veux partir te balader en vielle et flâner comme si tout allait bien ?!

— Oui pourquoi pas si cela me permet de recouvrait la mémoire ! J'en ai marre d'être cloitrer dans cette maison ! _S'avança t-elle maintenant vers l'entrée avant de saisir son manteau. _

Aussitôt Norman la retenu par le bras et le serra.

— Norman qu'est-ce que tu fait ?! _Le fusilla du regard sa mère. _

— C'est dangereux dehors, je préfère que tu reste ici d'accord.

— Je suis ta mère, je suis celle qui doit juger ce qui est bon ou non pour toi et pas l'inverse. _Trancha t-elle avant de se dégager et de sortir._

— **Tu te débrouille à merveille ! **_**Fanfaronna en riant le double de sa mère.**_

**0oooooooo0**

Norma avait rouler sans vraiment savoir où elle se rendait, mais elle avait rouler espérant comme elle l'avait dit à Norman que des flash back lui reviendrait à un moment donner.

Se garant maintenant en ville, elle sortit de la voiture et commença à marcher dans les rues, l'hiver était particulièrement froid et la neige commençait à coller au sol, mais elle trouvait cela si apaisant et si beau, ce n'est pas en Arizona qu'elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir voir ce genre de spectacle.

— Norma ! _Entendit t-elle dans son dos._

— Vous ! _Rugit t-elle en reconnaissant le visage de l'homme qui s'était présenter chez elle il y a quelques jours. _

— Je suis désoler pour l'autre jour, je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ca, s'était stupide de ma part, disons que j'espérais juste que cela te permettrait de te rappeler.

— Peu importe, allez vous en. _Se remit t-elle a marcher avant qu'il se plante devant elle._ Bon sang, mais c'est quoi votre problème ?! Ne pouvez-vous pas me laisser tranquille !

— Je veux veillez sur toi Norma, laisse moi le faire.

— Est-ce votre client meurtrier qui vous l'as demander ?

— En effet il l'as fait, mais même sans sa demande je l'aurais fait dans tout les cas.

— Eh bien j'ai une info pour vous et vous pourrez la lui transmette, je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger !

— Laisse-moi t'offrir un verre.

Soupirant magistralement elle resserra contre elle son manteau avant de le regarder.

— Vous n'abandonnerais pas n'est-ce pas ?

— Non je ne le ferais pas.

— Dans ce cas c'est d'accord, mais que les choses soient clairs, après ça je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous ! C'est compris ?!

— Compris. _Acquiesça Peter._

Ils avaient donc partagés un chocolat chaud et elle l'avait écouté lui parler de leur première rencontre puis de la seconde et enfin de tout ce qu'elle avait fait ensuite. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir repris ses cours à la fac et qui plus est d'avoir décrocher son diplôme, c'était si fou, si insensé, mais en y réfléchissant bien elle se rendit compte que rien ne semblait avoir de sens de toute manière dans sa vie.

— Est-ce que j'aimais cet homme ?

— Qui ? Alex ?

— Oui.

— Eh bien tu l'as épouser, à ma plus grande surprise d'ailleurs.

— Donc ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour, s'était intéresser ?

— Rappelle-toi je suis avocat, peut-être ne devrais tu pas me dire ça.

— Très bien mais si on regarde les choses sous cet angle je le suis aussi non ?

— C'est vrai en effet ! _Sourit Peter._ Maitre Norma Bates.

Cela sonnait plutôt bien, même très bien même songea t-elle.

— Ou devrais-je dire maitre Romero ? _Rit amèrement Peter._

— Je ne comprends pas votre intérêt dans tout ça.

— Que veux tu dire ?

— Et bien vous me dites que vous êtes l'avocat de se type qui est mon mari, mais à côté de ça vous me faites clairement comprendre que… Eh bien que vous auriez préférer que je ne l'épouse pas.

— Je peux très bien aider un ami et en même temps continuer d'aimé la femme qu'il veux aider.

— Alors vous…

— Oui Norma j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu le choisirais lui, mais je pense savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait. Mais sache que si tu t'étais tourner vers moi à ce moment là, moi aussi j'aurais pu t'aider.

Elle se sentait troublé, c'était trop d'informations, trop de faits que son esprit ne pouvait pas assimiler.

— C'était donc pour l'assurance, vue que… eh bien que je n'en avais pas souscrit.

— Je présume oui… Pineview, eh bien ce n'est pas donner.

— Comment ai-je pu faire ça, comment ai-je pu enfermer Norman là-bas.

— Si tu l'as fait Norma c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison, j'ai vue à quel point tu aimé ton fils et crois-moi cela devait être le dernier recours.

— Je ferait mieux de rentrer, Norman vas s'inquiéter. _Se leva t-elle soudain._

— Il n'est pas ton mari Norma.

— Non, il est mon fils !

— Dans ce cas ne te sens pas coupable de chercher à comprendre la verité et ne te sens pas coupable d'essayer de te rappeler ce qu'était ta vie.

— Croyez-moi plus le temps passe plus je me rends compte que finalement je ne préférais pas la connaitre.

— Tu ne peux pas vivre ainsi, ce n'est pas sain et pense à tout ce que tu as accomplie, à tout ce que tu as fait.

— Il ne s'agit que d'un bout de papier.

— Il s'agit de ton rêve Norma.

— Franchement, je ne sais même plus aujourd'hui quels étaient mes rêves. _Soupira t-elle avant de s'éloigner de lui._

La laissant partir tristement il songea qu'il serait pour lui bien difficile de l'aider, mais déjà elle avait accepter de l'écouter, cela était donc un grand pas de fait.

Se garant sur le parking du motel Norma repéra aussitôt de la lumière dans l'une des chambre, surprise elle y entra avant d'haleter un homme était vautrer dans la baignoire, le corps et le visage en sang. Aussitôt cette scène lui en rappela une autre un homme également en sang dans une baignoire, mais plus gros, plus imposant recouvert d'un plaid le corps emmailloté.

— Maman ! _Suffoqua soudain la voix de Norman._

— Que…que s'est-t-il passer ? Que lui est-il arriver ? _Bredouilla t-elle incapable de détacher son regard de l'homme. _

— Tu ne devrais pas rester là maman, rentre à la maison. _Essaya t-il de la faire réagir._

— Norman que s'est t-il passer ?! _Explosa t-elle soudain._ Pourquoi il y a un cadavre dans cette baignoire ?!

— Bon sang maman, je t'ai dit de rentrer !

— **Tu t'es fourrer dans un sacré pétrin. **_**Minauda la voix du double de sa mère.**_

— Tai toi ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as pousser à le faire !

— Norman a qui tu parle ?! _Demanda horrifié Norma._

Prenant ses mains, Norman capta son regard.

— Rentre à la maison d'accord ! Je te rejoint très vite.

— **Crois-moi tu ne parviendra pas à lui faire oublier ça ! **_**Continua de rire son double maternelle. **_

Fulminant Norman poussa sa mère à l'extérieur de la chambre.

— Rentre à la maison tout de suite ! Je t'y rejoint.

Elle se sentait envahit par multiples sensations, la première étant l'effarement, elle ne voulait pas penser que ceci était réel, non cela ne l'était pas ! Se persuada t-elle en remontant chez elle. Entrant dans la cuisine, elle regarda le téléphone durant un court instant et hésita, mais finalement à la place elle se saisie de sa boite de médicaments. En prenant deux elle les avala avec un verre d'eau avant de rejoindre le salon et de s'effondrer sur le canapé. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience et surtout connaissance de l'énorme télé, comment avait put t-elle la manquer et qui l'avait acheter ? Se demanda t-elle avant de se sentir dériver dans un pays lointain.

Quand Norman revint finalement des heures plus tard il trouva sa mère endormi et en fut soulagé.

— **Tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuer de la droguer éternellement. **_**Se manifesta t-elle.**_

— Elle ne doit pas se rappeler de ce qui s'est passer se soir !

— **Ah non et qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Augmenter les doses ? **

— Parfaitement oui.

En pleine nuit Norman lui avait donc redonner deux autres pilules, souhaitant alors que celle-ci face en sorte de lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vue.

**Deux jours plus tard**

Quand Norma se réveilla elle se senti étourdi, tout tourner autour d'elle et elle ne parvenait pas à se lever. Appelant son fils elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas là. Maudissant donc la terre entière, elle essaya de s'extirper difficilement du lit quand elle entendit des coups contre la porte.

Essayant de ne pas glisser dans les marches elle fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit.

— Madame Bates ! _La salua Le sheriff Greene avant de remarquer son état._ Allez-vous bien ? _Lui demanda t-elle alors inquiète et concerné. _

— Je… Oui je suis juste un peut étourdi.

— Laissez-moi vous aidez. _Lui proposa la femme en la guidant jusqu'au salon. _

L'installant sur le canapé, elle laissa à Norma le temps de s'habituer et de se remettre.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? _Lui demanda difficilement au bout de quelques minutes Norma._

— Je voulais parler à Norman, mais je ne l'ai pas trouver au motel, j'espérais que peut-être il serait à la maison.

— Non il n'est pas là. C'est à quel sujet ?

Sortant une photo de sa veste elle la tendit devant Norma.

— Connaissez-vous cet homme ?

Etudiant la photo dan un flou elle secoua la tête.

— Non je suis désoler, qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi serais-je censé le connaitre ?

— Eh bien il semblerais qu'Alex Romero l'est envoyer ici ?

— Envoyez ici ? Mai pourquoi ?

— Pour qu'il veille sur vous je présume. _Lui avoua t-elle._ Le problème est que nous avons perdu sa trace et que le dernier endroit où il devait se rendre était votre motel.

— Je suis désoler, mais je ne le connais pas et je suis sûr que… Que… _Bon sang encore se vertige se passa une main sur le front Norma. _

— Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien, ne voudriez vous pas que j'appelle un médecin ?

— Non ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai surement juste trop dormi.

— Trop dormi ?

— Oui je suppose.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Prit t-elle dans sa main un flacon._

— Oh ça, se sont mes médicaments.

— Vos médicaments ? _La regarda douteuse la femme, elle n'avait pas eu connaissance que Norma Bates avait reçut un traitement quel qu'onques._

— Oui ceux censés m'aider à stimuler mon cerveau et ma mémoire. Avouez que ce n'est pas un franc succès.

— Je suis désoler, je n'étais pas au courant que votre médecin vous avez prescrit se type de médicaments. _Lui dit Jane, se faisant alors une note mental afin d'en parler au médecin qui avait vue Norma._

— Je suis désolée, mais si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients j'aimerais vraiment appeler mon fils.

— Bien sûr, je vous laisse faire.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand soudainement Norman fit irruption dans la piéce pour le plus grand intérêt de l'inspecteur Greene.

— Norman tu est là. _Le regarda sa mère._

— Pourquoi t'es tu lever ? _La réprimanda t-il en la rejoignant._ Tu devrais être au lit.

— Je pense que j'y ai passer suffisamment de temps Norman.

— Votre mère est-elle malade ? _Lui demanda Jane._

— Malade non ? Mais je préfère lui éviter de trop grand efforts physiques.

— N'est t-il pas conseiller au contraire de sortir afin de stimuler sa mémoire.

— C'est bon sheriff mon fils as raison, je ferais mieux de retourner me reposer. _Lui assura Norma. _

— Voulez-vous que je vous aide ? _Lui proposa la femme._

— Merci sheriff, mais je pense pouvoir prendre soin de ma mère, je redescends dans un court instant. _L'informa Norman avant de monter avec l'étage avec sa mère._

Les regardant sortir Jane hésita avant de sortir un petit sachet de sa poche, ouvrant le flacon de médicaments, elle prit deux pilules et les mit dedans avant de tout remettre en place.

Voyant maintenant Norman redescendre elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

Le jeune homme avait semblait mal à l'aise quand elle avait commencer à lui parler de l'homme sans nul doute envoyer par Romero, il avait nier le connaitre et pourtant Jane était certaine qu'il s'était présenter au motel.

Commençant à penser soudain que le mauvais coupable avait peut-être était désigner elle quitta la maison bien décider à poursuivre son enquête.

**0oooooooo0**

Norma commençait sérieusement à penser que son fils avait un problème et cela reposait sur de nombreux faits songea t-elle en se rappelant du coup de fil qu'elle avait reçut il a quelque heures.

Elle avait oublier de prendre ses médicaments et étonnement elle ne se sentait pas si mal, décidant donc de faire un peu de ménage dans la cuisine, elle entendit le téléphone sonner et décrocha.

— **Norma Bates j'écoute. **

— **Maman c'est toi… **

— **Qui est-ce ? **

— **C'est moi, c'est Dylan, bon sang ! J'étais tellement inquiet ! **

— **Dylan ! C'est une blague et tu…tu m'as tu appeler maman ? **

— **J'ai vue les articles sur internet, j'ai bien crut que tu était morte ! **

— **Morte ? Mais pourquoi t'en soucierais tu déjà ? Cela fait des années que tu es parti !** _**Railla t-elle dans le combiné.**_

— **Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? On s'est vue il y a quelques mois, on s'est pas séparer en bon termes c'est sûr, mais tu es toujours ma mère. **

— **Il y a quelques mois tu dis ? **

— **Oui, avant que je parte pour Seattle, tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? **

— **Seattle ? **

— **C'est pas drôle Norma ! Et si c'est ton moyen de te venger c'est vraiment puéril ! **

— **Je suis amnésique. **

— **Quoi… ? C'est une blague ?! **

— **Non… Je… **_**S'apprêta t-elle à parler quand soudain Norman s'empara du téléphone.**_

De l'autre côté de la ligne Dylan entendit clairement la voix de son frère soufflait avant qu'il parle.

— **Pourquoi as-tu appeler Dylan ? **

— **Pourquoi ?! Tu ose me demander pourquoi ?! Maman a failli mourir et toi tu n'as pas juger utile de me le dire ! **

— **Tout vas pour le mieux d'accord et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. **

— **C'est aussi ma mère Norman ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est vraiment amnésique ? **

— **Oui mais c'est passager. **

— **Je prends un avion le plus tôt possible et je reviens ici ! **

— **Non Dylan c'est hors de question ! Maman vas très bien et nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ! **

— **Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer Norman mais je refuse de la laisser seule avec toi alors qu'elle est dans cet état. **

— **Je peux prendre soin d'elle ! **

— **Oui bien sûr ! Comme tu as pris soin de tous les autres !** _**Claqua t-il avant de raccrocher.**_

Soupirant il fit alors face au visage de sa mère.

— Tu m'as mentit ! _L'accusa t-elle._

— Je ne t'ai pas mentit, j'ai juste oublier de te dire certaines choses.

— Certaines choses ! À commencer par le fait que Dylan était revenu dans nos vie et qu'il semble se soucier de moi ! Dis-moi Norman quel autre secrets ne m'as tu pas aussi avoué, hein ?

— C'est pour ton bien ! Je le fait uniquement pour toi !

— Non tu me ment ! Et franchement je ne te reconnais plus.

Le ton montant peu a peu les mots de Norma avaient dépassées sa pensée et ils s'étaient mis à crier avant que soudain son fils explose de râge et se mette à briser plusieurs choses au sol, sous le choc elle avait mis quelques secondes à realiser ce qui se passait avant de sortir précipitant de la cuisine.

Courant dés lors dans les escaliers elle était tomber quand Norman avait tenté de la rattraper par le poignet. Se relevant et sifflant de douleur, elle se remit à courir en direction de sa voiture et démarra au quart de tour une fois qu'elle y fut enfermer.

Oui ! Norman avait un énorme problème réalisait t-elle une fois de plus en conduisant Dieu sait où.

Sa voiture l'avait finalement mener jusqu'à un domicile situé dans les beaux quartiers de la ville. Norma avait besoin de relâcher la pression et elle espérait bien que l'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller retrouver pourrait le faire. C'était son mode de fonctionnement, cela l'avait toujours était, bien qu'elle ait toujours était fidèle en quelque sorte, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de noyer sa colère et sa peur dans le sexe. Elle n'était pas en couple après tout, se persuada t-elle en regardant maintenant Peter ouvrir la porte.

Elle fut alors soulagée que l'homme ne la questionne pas, soulagée que son corps réponde automatiquement à son besoin et qu'elle parvienne à le faire taire en quelques enjambés. Rien de tout ceci n'était réel ! Se persuada t-elle. Mais ce moment l'était et elle avait besoin de le savourer.

**0oooooooo0**

Norman avait briser un nombres incalculable de choses, si bien que la maison ressemblait maintenant à un gigantesque chant de bataille. Tournant en rond dans le salon, il tentait de se calmer.

— **Je t'en conjure tu ne veux pas t'assoir ! Tu vas finir par me donner le tournis ! **_**Siffla t-elle. **_

L'ignorant, il continua de faire les cents pas.

— Je ne l'aime pas ainsi ! Je veux qu'elle soit comme avant ! _Rumina Norman._

— **Tu veux dire lorsqu'elle était amoureuse du sheriff et avait deux fils dans sa vie ? **

— Elle avait rompu avec lui !

— **Oui bien peu importe, de toute façon, elle ne risque pas de se remettre avec lui vue où il est. **_**Lui lança t-elle en contemplant ses ongles.**_

— Il faut qu'elle se souvienne !

— **C'est plutôt comique ! Tu l'as droguer durant des jours et là tout à coup tu veux qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. **

— Je veux qu'elle m'aime à nouveau.

— **Eh bien c'est sûr qu'au vue de la petite scène que tu lui as fait toute à l'heure elle risque de se questionner quand à ton état mental. **

— Il doit y avoir un moyen… _Se mit t-il réfléchir._

— **J'ai peut-être une idée. **

— Quoi ?

— **Tu te souviens comment les souvenirs de madame Watson te sont revenu en mémoire. **

— Oui.

— **Et te rappelle-tu dans quel conditions tu les as revécus. **

— Je ne vais pas l'enfermer dans une boite !

— **Qui t'as parler d'une boite ? Norman tu peux faire ça avec un peu plus de distinction voyons, mais je te préviens, elle risque de ne pas se laisser faire. Mais j'y pense ! Tu n'auras qu'à juste l'assommer où la droguer une fois de plus ! **_**Rit t-elle à gorge déployée.**_

Une idée germant soudain dans son esprit, Norman se mit à sourire, il possédait dés lors le plan parfait qui lui permettait de ressusciter sa mère.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 **

**Deux jours plus tard**

Tandis que le sheriff Greene se dirigeait vers la prison et plus précisément vers la salle de visite elle avait une idée bien tranchée dans son esprit, mais surtout une nouvelle qui pourrait tout faire basculer dans cette affaire.

— Vous vouliez me voir ? _S'assis en face d'elle Alex._

Elle eu soudain de l'empathie pour l'homme se trouvant en face d'elle et regretta de ne pas l'avoir aider plutôt, mais surtout d'avoir remis en question sa parole. Aujourd'hui le sheriff redoutable de White Pane Bay avait disparu laissant à la place un visage durcie par la colère et l'inquiétude et des trais déformés par la haine, mais surtout par les coups.

— Je sais que vous n'avez pas tenter de tuer Norman Bates. _Lâcha t-elle décidant de faire abstraction des banalités habituels, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça et l'homme assis en face d'elle méritait qu'elle soit concise. _

— Merveilleux ! _Railla Alex les dents serrer._ Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais évertuer à vous le dire.

— Écouter… _Soupira t-elle._ Les choses étaient compliqués et elles le sont toujours, mais dés lors nous avons un moyen de relier Norman Bates à un crime.

— L'homme que j'ai fait envoyer ? _La questionna Alex sachant que le type en question n'avait jamais pu accomplir sa mission et surtout lui rapporter des infos sur l'état de Norma._

— Je suis presque certaine qu'il l'as tuer, nous avons retrouver son corps hier matin dans la forêt en face du motel, il à etait poignarder violement et cela à plusieurs reprises.

— Vous, vous le savait, mais qu'en est t-il des autres ? Cela ne me rendra pas la liberté !

— Norman Bates sera arrêter. _Lui assura t-elle platement._

— Et pour quel motifs ? _La fixa douteusement Alex._

— Il a mentit sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais vue cet homme et surtout il a droguer sa mère à son issue.

— Quoi ?! _Éleva la voix Alex._

— J'ai les résultats ici. _Lui tendit t-elle une feuille._ Il m'as dis que son médecin les avaient prescrit à sa mère afin de faire travailler sa mémoire, mais c'est faux il ne lui a délivrer aucune ordonnance.

Examinant le papier Alex se sentit faiblir, tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, ce petite enfoiré était encore plus cinglé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et Norma… Elle était enceinte, quels étaient les chances pour que leur enfant survive à tout ça…

— Ma femme, ma femme est enceinte. _Voulu lui rappeler Alex._

— Pardon ?! _Le fixa sidérer Jane._

— N'êtes-vous pas au courant ? Ne vous l'a t-elle pas dit ? _Lui demanda t-il vivement._

— Non elle ne l'as pas fait, mais j'imagine que ce que lui a fait prendre son fils l'a pousser à oublier tout chose sensé.

— Vous devez faire quelque chose ! _Claqua t-il en posant la feuille sur la table._

— Vous allez m'y aidez, vous allez sortir d'ici.

— Quoi ?!

— La DEA a décider d'abandonner les poursuites contre vous et pour ce qui est de Norman Bates et bien disons que votre culpabilité n'est dés lors plus à prouver.

— Alors je suis libre ?

— Libre oui, mais sous caution.

— Qui as payer ? _Lui demanda t-il encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle._

— Votre avocat Peter Stone, vous devrait sans doute le remerciez le jour venu.

Acquiesçant Alex inspira profondément avant de la regarder de nouveau.

— Inutile de vous dire que le temps presse.

— Un mandat d'arrêt est déjà prêt au nom de Norman Bates, je vais m'occuper de tous les formulaires et ensuite nous pourrons prendre la route. _Lui assura t-elle._

— Bien ! _Souffla t-il n'ayant qu'une seule envie en cet instant revoir le beau sourire de sa femme. _

**0oooooooo0**

En rentrant chez elle Norma s'était sentit pour une raison inconnue des plus coupable, pourquoi avait t-elle coucher avec cet avocat ? Que lui était-il passer par la tête ? Etrangement elle avait la sensation que ça n'etait pas la première fois qu'elle agissait de cette manière.

Qu'importe…elle devait dés lors résoudre un autre problème Norman ! Son fils avait clairement besoin d'elle et surtout il devait lui dire la verité.

Entrant dans la maison elle fut étonner d'y entendre de la musique et de sentir le doux parfum des pivoines.

Après tout elle lui avait envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'elle était sur la route, mais elle était étonnée qu'il ne soit pas plus que cela fâcher de son absence.

— Maman tu es là ! _Surgit Norman._

— Oui, je… C'est quoi tout ça ? _Demanda t-elle en faisant un geste vers la table de la salle à manger dresser. _

— C'est pour toi, pour m'excuser en quelque sorte.

— T'excuser ? _Le fixa t-elle soudain douteuse._

— Oui, je n'ai pas étais très gentil avec toi récemment et c'est ma manière de me faire pardonner.

— Très bien Norman, belle initiative ! Et qu'allons nous manger ?

— De la tourte bien sûr ! _Lui souri-il largement._ Même si je suis certain qu'elle ne sera pas aussi bonne que la tienne.

Dubitative Norma avait retirer son manteau et pris place à table.

Norman semblait totalement diffèrent en cet instant, comme si le garçon fou d'il y il a deux jours n'existait plus et n'avait même jamais exister.

Elle avait appréciait le repas, apprécié se moment ayant l'impression d'avoir retrouver enfin son garçon et se sentant en quelque sorte de nouveau à la maison, même si dés lors une impression de vide ne la quittait pas.

— Comment trouve tu le vin ? _Lui demanda soudain Norman._

— Parfait ! Tout est absolument parfait, merci pour tout ce travail chéri. _Lui sourit-elle se sentant soudain si légère. _

— Tout vas bien maman ? _La regarda attentivement son fils._

— Oui j'ai juste un peu chaud. _Souffla t-elle en se passant une main sur la nuque. _

— Ce doit être le vin.

— Je t'en prie Norman, je n'en ai pris qu'un verre.

Acquiesçant il continua de manger quand il la vit commencer à tanguer sur sa chaise.

— Mère tu es sûr que ça va ?

— Je… Je crois que… _Ne put t-elle terminer sa phrase avant de s'écouler au sol._

Posant ses couverts et s'essuyant la bouche Norman se leva et la rejoignit, s'croupissant à ses côtés il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

— Tu verra maman après ce soir tout sera diffèrent, mais surtout tout redeviendra comme avant.

La portant à l'étage il l'avait entrainer dans la salle de bain avant de poser son corps sur le carrelage et là il s'etait permis de faire une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait un à un, il avait retirer les vêtements de sa mère, caressant au passage doucement sa peau, ne la laissant finalement qu'en simple bustier noir et culotte en dentelle. Fantasmant un court instant sur le morceau de tissu il se prit à vouloir le toucher avant qu'un raclement de gorge le force à revenir à la réalité.

— **Ne perd pas ton temps veux-tu, l'eau va finir pas refroidir. **

Acquiesçant il porta de nouveau sa mère et doucement la déposa dans la baignoire, tenant sa tête durant quelques seconde, il l'embrassa avant de l'immerger entièrement.

— **Les dés sont lancés ! **_**Chantonna sa voix.**_

— Penses-tu que ça va marcher ?

— **Eh bien ça a marcher pour toi, je ne voie pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas pour elle. **

— Et si elle ne veux pas se rappeler ?

— **Arrête ça Norman. **_**Soupira t-elle.**_** Et vas dont t'occuper ! Tu ne vas pas rester planté là durant des heures à la regarder. Je t'assure qu'elle remontra à la surface quand elle aura besoin d'oxygène et puis…eh bien si elle ne le fait pas, dis-toi qu'il te restera moi ! **

Ignorant ses paroles Norman quitta la piéce.

**0oooooooo0**

Norma se sentait comme plonger dans un monde inconnue, ses muscles l'abandonnant et son corps entier la lâchant et pourtant elle se sentait en cet instant plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Un calme si doux et agréable régnait, aucuns cris, aucunes injures, tout était si limpide et si beau. Oui malgré la soudaine douleur qui pesait sur sa poitrine et la sensation de manquer d'oxygène elle se sentait sereine, avant que soudain comme un choc violent et pourtant si inévitable, une horde d'images apparaissaient devant ses yeux. C'était le miroir de sa vie tout était là, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et parfois tant voulu oublier. Son enfance, Caleb…son amour puis ensuite son obsession malsaine et ensuite Dylan, l'enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu aimer et qu'elle s'était interdit d'aimer avant de finalement le faire de longues années plus tard. Elle revit alors Sam et se revit avec lui subissant et subissant encore ses coups, ses injures, ses mots et ses sévices, mais Norman était là, son doux, son si doux petit garçon. Puis soudain le drame de sa vie ! Celui qu'elle avait essayer d'enfouir et de maquiller pour le bien-être de son enfant. Un nouveau départ encore, White Pane Bay et là encore tant de problèmes…tant de problèmes qu'elle ne pensait jamais pouvoir gérer. Dylan l'avait aider et puis Alex l'avait aider Alex…son mari, son amant, son meilleur ami, l'homme pour qui elle était éperdument tomber, il était là, se tenant devant elle, si beau en lui souriant et elle eu l'envie de le sentir, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle ne le pouvait plus. Norman… Norman, son fils son garçon seigneur qu'avait-il fait ? Non ! Tenta t -elle de réfuter avant que les preuves et les constats lui sautent au yeux et puis soudain elle manqua vraiment d'air comme semble t-il elle aurait dû le faire également se soir là, elle manqua d'air et la seule chose qui lui permise de sortir la tête hors de l'eau fut la voix qu'elle entendait dans son esprit. Sa voix, la voix d'Alex. Elle devait se battre pour lui, elle devait s'en sortir pour eux et pour leur enfant.

Toussant maintenant frénétiquement elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tremblait de partout et elle avait froid mais dés lors elle se rappelait, elle se rappelait de tout et surtout d'une chose essentielle, jamais Norman n'aurait dû quitter Pineview.

Grelotant elle s'extirpa de la baignoire en manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, son esprit semblait toujours noyer dans le brouillard, mais la tempête s'était lever. Ses bras encerclant sa taille, elle ouvrit timidement la porte de la salle de bain et essaya de trouver Norman, elle se sentait perdue et à la fois si lucide et pourtant tant des doutes l'assaillait, mais surtout de craintes.

— Maman ! _La regarda alors Norman._

L'examinant, elle prit note de ses vêtements chiffonnés, de ses cheveux en bataille et de son visage si livide et transpirant de sueur, tel avait toujours était son visage lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à commettre ou avait déjà commis l'irréparable. Réalisa t-elle horrifiée.

Faisant un pas en arrière elle se sentit soudain gêner et mal à l'aise par sa propre apparence, elle se tenait pratiquement nue devant lui, le peu de vêtement qu'elle portait lui collant à la peau.

— Norman pourquoi me suis-je réveiller dans la baignoire ? _Lui demanda t-elle après un moment essayant alors de garder sa voix stable. _

— C'était pour t'aider maman, comment te sens-tu ? _Lui demanda t-il en retour concerner, son visage débordant maintenant d'un sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas « l'espoir »_

— Tu a voulu me noyer dans la baignoire ?! _Hurla t-elle se rendant compte que son ton paraissait si faible en comparaison de son intention. _

— Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit c'était pour t'aider. _Lui dit Norman, comme si cette simple information pourrait tout expliquer. _

— Tout comme tu à voulu m'aider se soir-là. _Exhorta t-elle en ayant besoin soudain de se soutenir au mur. _

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Je parle de la chaudière Norman ! _Eleva t-elle la voix._ _Elle ne devait pas avoir peur, qui plus est de son fils ! _

— Alors tu te souviens ? _S'exclama t-il en liesse._

— Oui je me souviens et je me souviens de ce que tu as fait !

— C'est fantastique !

— Fantastique ?! _Le fixa t-elle incrédule._ Norman ! Tu as tuer un homme ! Peut-être même d'autres en quoi cela est fantastique ?!

— Pourquoi réagit tu comme ça ! _Fronça t-il les sourcils. _Tu sais que je l'ai fait pour toi !

— Pour moi ?! Tu as tuer un homme pour moi ?! Tu as menti à Dylan pour moi ? Tu as blessé Alex pour moi ? Et tu as voulue me tuer, sans doute pour mon propre bien-être ?!

— Tu n'étais pas heureuse avec lui, tu voulais le quitter ! _Rétorqua t-il durement._

— J'aime cet homme Norman, je l'aime ! Et je sais maintenant que tu a tout manigancé !

Son visage se déformant soudain par la colère, il s'approcha d'elle et vivement il la saisie à la gorge la plaquant contre le mur.

— Tu as raison mère, j'ai fait tout ça, mais tu m'as aider d'une certaine manière ! Oui tu m'as aider à le faire.

— Tu à était jusqu'à te poignarder toi-même pour l'incriminer.

— Il ne te mérite pas ! _Claqua t-il son corps contre le mur._ Il n'est pas digne de toi !

Pensant soudain au petit être qui se blottissait dans son ventre elle s'inquiéta, s'inquiéta de ce que Norman pourrait lui faire, sachant que quand il était dans cet état, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

— Norman calme toi d'accord ?

— Me calmer ?! Alors maintenant tu veux joué à la gentille maman ? Après m'avoir clairement fait comprendre qu'il comptait plus que moi ?

— Je t'aime Norman…

— Pas autant que lui apparemment ! _La regarda t-il dégouté._ Je voulais te sauver maman, mais je me rends compte maintenant que je ne le pourrais jamais.

Craignant ce qu'il ferait et n'ayant d'autre choix elle lui envoya un coup de pied à l'aine et réussi à se dégager quand Norman trébucha. Aussitôt elle se mit à courir jusqu'à sa chambre et attrapa le téléphone avant de chercher frénétiquement la carte du sheriff Greene.

La trouvant au fond de sa table de nuit elle composa le numéro accroupie contre le mur et pria alors par tous les saints pour que la femme réponde rapidement.

Elle entendait maintenant Norman commençait à tambouriner contre la porte.

— **Sheriff Greene, j'écoute ! **_**Entendit t-elle finalement au bout de quelques secondes avec soulagement. **_

— **Sheriff ! C'est Norma Bates, je… j'ai besoin d'aide ! **

— **Norma que s'est t-il passer ?! Allez vous bien ? **

— **Non… Je… je crois que mon fils va essayer de me tuer. **

Soudain la tonalité s'effondra et elle crut un instant qu'ils avaient étaient coupés avant qu'une autre voix se manifeste.

— **Norma ! Norma tu es là ? **

— **Alex ! Alex c'est toi… ? **_**Ne put t-elle que sangloter en l'entendant.**_

— **Oui, c'est moi, Norma écoute-moi bien ! Nous somme en route d'accord, en attendant essaye de te cacher quelque part et essaye de le tenir à distance. **_**La pria t-il entendant maintenant à travers le téléphone les coups répéter contre ce qu'il présuma être la porte et les hurlements de Norman. **_

— **Alex je suis désoler… **_**Trembla Norma en serrant le téléphone.**_

— **Norma, je t'assure que nous aurons tous le temps pour ça, mais pour l'heure je t'en prie fait ce que je te dit ! **_**Lui ordonna t-il la voix bourrue mais emplie de craintes.**_

— **Je le ferais Alex… **_**Lui assura t-elle avant qu'un brouhahas ne se fasse soudain.**_

De l'autre coté de la ligne Alex hurla dans le téléphone.

— **Bonsoir Alex !**

— **Tout est fini Norman ! Tu le sais alors laisse-là s'en aller. **_**Tenta de lui dire calmement Alex. **_

— **Si je meurt, elle meurt avec moi ! **_**Raccrocha t-il avant de se tourné vers sa mère. **_

— Pourquoi as-tu fait ça maman ?! C'était vraiment stupide ! _Lui lança froidement et si déçut Norman. _

— Tu dois retourner à Pineview Norman, tu es sortit trop tôt.

— Oh oui trop tôt, n'as tu pas assez profiter de lui ?!

— Cela n'as rien a voir avec Alex, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, mais ce que tu as fait Norman, je ne peux plus faire comme si rien ne s'était passer. _Tenta t-elle de s'avancer vers la porte. _

— Je suis désoler maman, j'aurais voulu que les choses se passe autrement. _Lui assura t-il sincèrement. _

— Les choses peuvent encore changés chéri, tu peux changer ! _Rétorqua t-elle hésitante._

— Ah oui tu crois ?

— Oui tu avais des raisons de faire ce que tu as fait, je sais que tu voulais seulement me protéger et c'est ce que je leur dirais Norman.

— Et pense-tu vraiment qu'il en resteront là ?

— Aie confiance en moi.

— Tu sais maman j'ai arrêter de te faire confiance le jour-même ou tu m'as fait internet là-bas ! _Claqua t-il avant de l'attraper et de la rapprocher de son corps, braquant maintenant un revolver sur sa tempe. _

Paniqué et apeurée, elle le regarda incrédule.

— Tu n'oserais pas vraiment me tuer ? Moi ta propre mère…

— Rassure-toi maman je te rejoindrais ensuite. _Embrassa t-il son front avant de caresser sa taille. _

— Non Norman tu ne le fera pas ! _Se dégagea t-elle par surprise en lui donnant un coup dans les parties intimes. _

Courant dés lors et dévalant à vitesse grand v les escaliers elle rejoignit l'entrée consciente que Norman était sa poursuite. Essayant d'ouvrir la porte elle paniqua en constatant qu'elle était fermer, ne réfléchissant pas deux fois, elle cassa le carreau avec son poing avant de se remettre à courir.

Sa voiture n'était qu'as quelques mètres d'elle, tout ce qu'elle devait faire était de courir jusqu'à elle, mais elle avait mal et se sentait à chaque seconde prête à s'écrouler. Le froid la saisissait, le sang coulait de sa main sur ses cuisses et ses pieds frottant la pierre étaient endoloris. Oubliant tout cela elle continua de courir bien décidé à ne pas mourir de par la main de son fils, avant que soudain le bruit de la détonation la paralyse. Elle pensa un court instant que cela était un bruit alentour, juste un chasseur ou bien une bande de type louches, mais cela fut avant qu'elle sente une douleur fulgurante la saisir. Trébuchante elle chancela sur quelques centimètres avant de s'écrouler au sol, rattraper alors par une paire de bras fort.

— Norma ! Norma tu m'entends, reste avec moi ! _Lui ordonna Alex en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant contre lui. _

— Norman ? _Bredouilla t-elle._

— Il est vivant. _Lui assura t-il en lançant un regard vers l'endroit où Greene était en train de passer les menottes à Norman qui s'était rendu sans doute sous le choc d'avoir tirer sur sa mère. _

— Je t'aime Alex, je t'ai toujours aimer… _Murmura Norma en tirant sur sa chemise._

— Arrête ça ! Ne dit pas ses mots comme s'ils étaient les derniers que tu prononcer, tu es juste blesser ça va aller d'accord ! Et puis que les choses soient clairs je t'interdit de mourir ! Cet enfant a besoin de sa mère et j'ai besoin de toi ! _Claqua t-il en jetant des regards aux alentours désespérer intérieurement de ne pas encore voir une ambulance._

La serrant donc contre lui et ayant retirer sa veste afin de couvrir son corps, il la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à l'ambulance quelques minutes plus tard quand celle-ci arriva enfin, alarmer alors par la quantité de sang qui s'écouler de son épaule.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Une fois de plus il avait attendu dans un couloir, Norma était au bloc et il espérait vraiment que tout se passerait bien et que ce qu'avait fait Norman n'avait pas mis en danger la survie du bébé.

— Des nouvelles ? _Lui demanda Jane en le rejoignant._

— Non pas encore.

— Je suis certaine qu'elle va s'en sortir elle a tout l'air d'une femme déterminée.

— Oh ça oui elle l'es… _Acquiesça Alex avec un voile de douleur._

Laissant le silence résonnait pendant un moment, Greene hésita avant de s'adresser de nouveau à lui.

— Norman est en ce moment entrain d'être évaluer et il sera ensuite incarcérer. _L'informa t-elle avec le plus grand tact._

— Il doit retourner à Pineview !

— Il est fou je le conçoit, mais il as tuer des gens sa place est en prison.

— Comme vous l'avez dit il est fou et je sais que ma femme ne supportera pas l'idée qu'il finisse ses jours en prison. Je paierais s'il le faut et je signerais les papiers qui doivent être signer, mais il doit y retourner.

— Très bien. _Abdiqua t-elle comprenant les motivations et surtout les raisons de l'homme._ Je vais les contacter. _Ajouta t-elle ensuite avant de faire quelque pas, se stoppant soudain elle se retourna vers lui._ Ah, au faite tenez ! J'oubliais, c'est à vous je crois. _Lui tendit-elle son badge de sheriff. _

— Je suis donc réattribuer de mes fonctions ?

— Eh bien oui il semblerait. _Lui sourit-elle._ J'ai encore des choses à régler, mais vous pourrez ensuite récupérer votre poste sheriff Romero.

— Je pense que quelques semaines de congés serait une bonne idée. _Lui avoua t-il ne se sentant pas vraiment prêt à reprendre tout de suite le travail ni emballer par l'idée de laisser Norma seul, même si Norman serait dés lors éloigner. _

— J'allais vous le conseiller à vrai dire, ravie donc que l'idée vous soit venu. Je resterais dans le coin un moment dans ce cas et je vous remplacerait en attendant que votre femme se rétablisse.

— Merci, je veux dire merci de m'avoir crut et d'avoir enquêter.

— Je sais faire la différence entre les mauvaises personnes et celles qui méritent d'être aider. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien sheriff Romero et cette ville a besoin de vous. _Lui assura t-elle avant de s'éloigner. _

Les heures étaient passés et il se trouvait à son chevet tenant sa main en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Bougeant légèrement, il la sentit se tendre dans son sommeil et pressa donc aussitôt sa main afin de la rassurer.

— Alex… _Murmura t-elle en ouvrant les yeux._

— Je suis là mon amour, je suis là. _Lui sourit-il les yeux brillants encore sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se passait, mais tellement soulagé de la savoir saine et sauve._

— Je suis à l'hôpital ?

— Oui tu y es. Mais ça va, tout va bien.

— Encore… _Soupira t-elle avant de grimacer à cause de la douleur._

— Tu as pris une balle dans l'épaule Norma, inutile de te dire que tu va devoir te ménager.

— Oh… Nous avons donc désormais un point commun. _Tenta t-elle de plaisanter._

— Quoi ? _La regarda t-il ne sachant pas ou elle voulait en venir._

— Rappelle-toi quand tu t'es fait tirer dessus l'année dernière.

— Oh oui c'est vrai ! _Sourit Alex._ Nous avons en effet un point commun, mais je t'en prie fait en sorte que cela ne devienne pas une habitude.

— Alex comment vas le bébé ?

— Rassure toi. _Caressa t-il sa joue._ Il vas bien.

— Tu es sûr ? Les drogues ? Est-ce qu'elle ont… ?

— Calme toi. _Embrassa t-il son front._ Il n'était pas encore assez costaud pour qu'elles puissent mettre sa vie en danger, il vas bien et tu vas bien, mais désormais tu vas vraiment devoir te reposer.

— Et Norman ? _Prononça t-elle le nom avec douleur._

— Je vais tout faire pour qu'il retourne à Pineview.

— Merci Alex… Merci d'avoir était là et merci de ne pas m'avoir laisser tomber.

— Même amnésique, je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

Baillant soudain, elle sentit le sommeil la réclamer de nouveau.

— Rendort toi.

— Tu reste ici ?

— Je ne vais nul part ! _Lui assura t-il._

Alex était revenu le lendemain à l'hôpital avec des affaires pour Norma et la première chose qu'il vit fut un Dylan déboussoler courant dans les couloirs.

— Dylan ! _Attira t-il son attention._

Le voyant le jeune homme soupira de soulagement avant de le rejoindre.

— Dieu merci vous êtes là ! On m'as dit que ma mère était ici, où es t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Il ne m'ont rien dit, que s'est t-il passer ?

— Du calme Dylan, ça va, elle va bien. Suis moi nous allons aller prendre un café.

Voulant à tout prix s'assurer qu'en effet sa mère allait bien, il sembla hésiter.

— Elle dort, mais je te promets de t'emmener la voir ensuite. _Lui assura Alex avant que Dylan le suive finalement._

Assis à la cafeteria Dylan tentait difficilement d'enregistrer toutes les informations que venait de lui transmettre Romero.

— Où est Norman ? _Lui demanda t-il le regard sombre._

— Il est en route pour Pineview, j'ai signer son formulaire d'admission se matin même.

— Il devrait etre en prison !

— Là n'est pas ce que ta mère voudrait et tu le sais.

— Il as tenter de la tuer et deux fois !

— Je sais Dylan et je t'assure que plus jamais il ne s'approchera à nouveau d'elle, mais tu sais pertinement que malgré tout pour elle il restera son fils.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser…

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

— Si ça l'est, je lui ai crier dessus, je lui ai dit des choses horribles et je réalise aujourd'hui que si jamais elle était parti, là auraient étaient les derniers mots qu'elle aurait entendu de ma bouche.

— Elle est envie Dylan, tout va bien.

Acquiesçant tristement il porta son regard dans le vide avant d'esquisser un fin sourire.

— Alors vous deux… Vous allez êtres parent ?

— Il semblerais oui, il faut encore que je m'habitue à l'idée. _Lui sourit Alex._

— La vie lui accorde finalement une seconde chance, c'est bien.

— Nous allons tachés de tout recommencer même si sans doute certaines choses seront dur à oublier, nous allons faire en sorte de passer à travers.

— Elle devrait commencer par quitter cette maison.

— C'est chez elle et je doute que quelqu'un puisse la forcer à partir.

— Les choix et les goûts de ma mère. _Soupira t-il._ Je ne les comprendrais jamais.

— Est-ce que tu dis ça pour moi ? _Rit nerveusement Alex._

— Oh non ! _S'empressa de lui dire Dylan._ Vous êtes bien le meilleure choix qu'elle ai fait depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs à ce propos j'aimerais vous remercier. Merci de l'avoir aider et soutenue quand je suis parti.

— J'aime ta mère Dylan, c'était mon devoir de le faire.

Alex l'avait ensuite emmener voir sa mère, décidant de les laisser seuls afin de partager se moment.

— Tu as l'air en forme. _Sourit presque penaud Dylan en regardant maintenant sa mère._

— Je t'en prie ne te me moque pas de moi, j'ai l'air d'être passer sous un train.

— Oui eh bien… Je suis sûr que tu t'en remettra. _Haussa t-il les épaules ne pouvant s'empêcher de continuer de se sentir coupable. _

— Merci d'être venu Dylan.

— Il faut dire que ce coup de téléphone m'as vraiment fait flipper.

— Désoler de t'avoir inquiéter… _Bredouilla t-elle avant de se mettre à triturer le drap._ Et sinon, comment vas Emma ?

— Elle vas bien maman, mais ce n'est pas le sujet, d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu te rappelle de tout maintenant ?

Elle aurait voulu lui dire, voulu lui avouer ce que lui avait fait Norman et de quelle manière il avait fait revivre en elle son passée, mais le souvenir était encore trop atroce et trop dur pour qu'elle ne puisse en parler.

Sentant qu'elle commençait à paniquer Dylan posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit.

— Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas grave, le principal est que tu sache maintenant qui tu es.

— Je suis ta mère ! _Murmura Norma les larmes au yeux._

— Ma mère oui et une futur maman également.

— Je n'imagine pas que je vais devoir tout recommencer, c'est si étrange… Et j'espère que… Qu'avec lui je serais une bonne mère.

— C'est du passé Norma, mieux vaut ne pas y repenser.

— Et pourtant si j'avais fait les choses différemment, si j'avais agie autrement…

— Ce qui est fait est fait. _La coupa t-il._ Concentre toi sur le bébé et je suis sûr que tu t'en sortira et puis tu ne sera pas seule, tu as Romero.

— Oui…

— C'est plutôt inattendue vous deux.

— Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

— Tu n'as pas besoin de ma bénédiction voyons, l'essentiel est qu'il te rende heureuse et je crois qu'il le fait.

— Oh oui il le fait !

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

Le retour à la maison avait était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait prévue même si bien sûr elle n'en avait rien montrer, tout semblait si familier et à la fois si diffèrent. Elle avait donc essayait de reprendre ses marques et de ne pas s'agacer des attentions trop persistances et de l'inquiétude constante d'Alex. Il le faisait pour elle, il le faisait car il l'aimait. Continuait-elle de se répéter.

Celui-ci avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec Norma, Norman n'avait pas était aborder depuis qu'ils étaient revenue à la maison, c'etait comme si elle avait décider soudain d'éluder ou bien de rayer se sujet de sa vie.

Il savait que chaque personne réagissait différemment face à un choc, mais il doutait que se terrait dans le mutisme l'aiderait. Dylan leur avaient promis de revenir le mois prochain avec Emma afin de passer quelques jours avec eux et depuis il continuait de la surveiller sans pouvoir l'approcher, sans pouvoir la toucher de peur qu'elle se brise ou le repousse, elle fuyait ses contacts tout comme elle semblait fuir sa présence.

Il avait pris deux semaines de congés afin de l'aider vue qu'avec son bras en écharpe elle ne pouvait pas vraiment assumer toutes les taches du quotidien, mais malgré cela et malgré le fait qu'elle soit enceinte elle n'hésitait pas à continuer de faire ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle etait stresser ou bien contrarier, c'est à dire nettoyer la maison de fond en comble.

— Norma… _Soupira Alex en la regardant faire les carreaux dans la cuisine._

— Quoi ? _Lui lança t-elle un regard furtif percher depuis l'escabeau._

— Descend de là s'il te plait.

— Ses vitres ont besoin d'être nettoyer !

— Dans ce cas je m'en occuperais.

— Tu n'est pas mon homme de maison Alex.

— Non je suis ton mari et je suis capable de faire des taches ménagères, maintenant s'il te plait veux tu bien descendre.

— Je ne suis pas en sucre ! _Rétorqua t-elle durement._

— Non tu es enceinte qui plus est avec un bras dan le sac.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de deux bras pour faires les carreaux. _Continua t-elle de lui tenir tête._

— Très bien assez discuter tu descend !

Le regardant fulminate, elle descendit et balança son chiffon sur la table avant de se planter devant lui.

— Satisfait ?! _Siffla t-elle._

— Je peux savoir ce qui ne vas pas ?

— Rien ! Tout va pour le mieux, si ce n'est que cette maison est un véritable taudis.

— Ne change pas de sujet Norma. _La mis t-il en garde._

— Est-ce mon mari qui s'adresse à moi en cet instant où bien est-ce le sheriff Romero ?!

— Norma ne joue pas à ça.

— J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. _Détourna t-elle soudain le regard._

— Bon dieu il neige dehors, pourquoi voudrais tu prendre l'air ?!

— Le froid n'as jamais tuer personne que je sache ! _Trancha t-elle avant de quitter la cuisine._

Elle avait marcher jusqu'à l'accueil du motel et s'etait cloitrer à la réception, satisfaite de ne plus avoir à supporter sa présence. Elle l'aimait, Dieu qu'elle l'aimait, mais le voir tout les jours et le regarder vouloir prendre soin d'elle et être au petits soins avec elle était absolument insupportable comte tenue de qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle l'avait tromper, amnésie ou non elle l'avait tromper et elle s'en mordait les doigts, elle avait couchait avec Peter sur un coup de tête alors que son mari croupissait en prison. Quelle genre de femme bien faisait ça, quelle genre de femme sinon Norma Bates faisait ça ?

**0oooooooo0**

Les jours étaient passés et elle s'était d'autant plus cloitrer et renfermer sur elle-même, elle avait pris l'habitude de passer ses journées au motel n'ayant pas alors à l'affronter, mais le soir venu elle etait bien forcer de rentrer à la maison.

— Ça ne peu plus durer ! _Claqua Alex en la regardant dresser la table sans un mot._

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. _Baissa la tête Norma._

— Il faut qu'ont en parle, il faut que tu en parle Norma ! On ne pourra jamais avancés si tu ne le fait pas.

— Bon sang Alex, il n'y a rien à dire tout vas pour le mieux.

— Tu n'as pas prononcer son nom depuis que nous avons quitter l'hôpital !

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je dise, je l'ai accepter Alex, j'ai accepter qu'il parte.

— Il n'est pas parti Norma, il est sorti définitivement de nos vie.

— Et je voie à quel point cela te fait exulter ! _Passa t-elle devant lui avant qu'il attrape son poignet. _

— Le problème ce n'est pas lui n'est-ce pas ? _Réalisa t-il horrifié._

— Il n'y a rien d'autre.

— Norma parle moi.

— Non… non je suis désoler mais je ne peux pas. _Réfuta t-elle regardant alors partout sauf dans sa direction._

— Rien de ce que tu dira ne m'empêchera de continuer de t'aimer soit en certaine !

— Ah oui tu crois ça ? _Rit t-elle amèrement en se reculant._

— Parle moi je t'en prie.

— J'ai coucher avec Peter. _Lâcha t-elle brutalement._

— Pardon… _Souffla Alex souhaitant avoir mal entendu et surtout mal compris._

— Nous, nous sommes croisé à plusieurs reprise et…eh bien…après une dispute avec Norman, je ne savais pas où aller et je suis… Je suis aller chez lui.

Voyant qu'Alex ne réagissait pas, elle s'inquiéta soudain. Bon sang ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire, il allait la quitter maintenant c'etait certain.

— Alex je t'en prie dit quelque chose.

— Je dois sortir. _Dit t-il sans un regard dans sa direction avant de quitter la piéce._

Elle essaya de l'appeler, mais en vain il avait déjà quitter la maison et quand elle entendit le moteur du SUV se mettre en route elle réalisa que peut-être ne reviendrait-il jamais.

Alex n'avait pas prit la peine de sonner quand il était arriver devant le domicile de Peter, à la place il avait tambouriner sur la porte avant que l'homme ouvre quelques minutes plus tard. Aussitôt il lui envoya son poing en pleine figure et le regarda alors trébucher et hurler.

— Tu es devenu malade ! _Siffla l'homme en essuyant maintenant le sang qui coulé de sa lèvre._

— C'était dont pour ça que tu a payer ma caution, c'etait ta manière de te faire pardonner pour avoir coucher avec ma femme !

— Oh alors tu es au courant. _Se releva difficilement Peter._

— Tu espérais peut-être que je ne l'apprenne jamais ! _Le saisie t-il par le col de sa chemise_ _avant de le plaquer contre le mur._ Comment as-tu put faire ça ! Elle était amnésique, elle ne savait plus qui elle était et toi sale petit enfoiré tu en a profiter !

— Je l'aime Alex ! Je l'aime ! _Hurla t-il._ Tu peux comprendre ça ou est-ce que le monde tourne uniquement autour de toi ?!

— Tu n'est pas mon ami, tu ne l'as jamais était ! _Le lâcha t-il au sol écœurer. _

— Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle dés le premier jour où je l'ai vue, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, tu ne peux pas me le reprocher, j'ai voulu être là pour elle quand toi tu ne l'était pas.

— Là pour elle ?! Et comment ?! En la soulageant dan ton lit ?!

— J'aurais pu la repousser, mais elle semblait si désemparée, je voulais juste lui montrer qu'il y avait du bon dans se monde, que tout pourrait s'arranger.

— Tes plaidoiries ne marche pas avec moi ! Tu m'as trahi !

— Alors quoi ?! Tu vas ruiner ma carrière ? Tu compte bousiller la vie que je tente de me faire ici ?! C'est ça ?!

— Je me fou de ce que tu fait dés lors de ta vie, le principal est qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui tu ne t'approche plus d'elle.

— Elle n'est pas ta possession Alex, elle ne t'est pas réserver ! Ce n'est pas dans un motel sordide que cette femme doit vivre, j'ai vue ce dont elle était capable, je l'ai vue ! Elle peux devenir un jour prochain un grande avocate et elle peux obtenir tout ce qu'elle désire et a toujours tant voulue !

— La vie qu'elle mène lui convient parfaitement !

— Je t'en prie soit honnête avec toi-même, toute femme saine d'esprit rêve de gloire et de consécration et elle peux l'obtenir et que tu le veuille ou non, le moment venu je serais là pour lui ouvrir ses portes.

— Norma mènera la vie qu'elle souhaite et je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne manquera de rien, mais jamais, je dis bien jamais ! Elle ne croisera à nouveau ton regard !

— Tu la perdra Alex, tôt ou tard tu la perdra en agissant ainsi, elle se lassera de cette vie et se lassera de toi et c'est alors vers moi qu'elle reviendra.

— Continue de rêver Peter car ce ne jour ne viendra pas !

**0oooooooo0**

Elle avait fini par s'endormir lassé de pleurer ou bien lasser d'attendre qu'il rentre sachant au fond de son cœur que peut-être il ne le ferait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout vue ce qu'elle lui avait fait… Elle n'avait aucune excuse et pourtant elle ne souhaitait rien de plus au monde en cet instant qu'il la pardonne et la prenne dans ses bras, la regardant alors comme il le faisait autrefois, comme si elle était la plus belle chose sur cette terre.

Il devait être 1 heure du matin lorsqu'Alex était rentrer, difficilement et essayant de ne rien renverser sur son chemin il avait regarder l'escalier comme un obstacle massif à affronter. Norma l'avait fait un jour, il pouvait donc le faire.

La pensée le fit soudain chanceler et il s'effondra dans les marches en riant amèrement.

— Alex ?! _Entendit t-il sa voix inquiète._

Depuis le haut des escaliers Norma le jaugea un court instant avant de realiser qu'il était ivre, nul besoin de le regardait d'ailleurs pour comprendre tant l'odeur du Whisky emplissait en cet instant la maison.

— Tu es ivre. _L'informa t-elle en le rejoignant et en l'aidant à se relever._

— Oui et j'ai des raisons de l'être ! _Pointa t-il un doigt en l'air. _

— Où étais-tu ? _Lui demanda Norma tandis qu'elle l'entrainait vers leur chambre._

— Où…j'étais ?! _Rit t-il._ Mais partit rendre une visite à ce cher Peter bien sûr !

— Seigneur ! _Haleta Norma._ Que lui as-tu fait ?

— Oh alors tu t'inquiète de ce que j'aurais pu lui faire ? _Trébucha t-il maintenant jusqu'au lit. _

— Alex est-ce que…

— Je ne l'ai pas tuer Norma, bien que je t'avouerais…l'idée m'ai effleurer. Mais je suis le sheriff ! Et un sheriff ne fait pas se genre de choses, même quand sa femme le trompe.

— Alex je suis désoler… Si tu souhaite divorcer, si tu souhaite partir… _Commença t-elle avant qu'il attrape son poignet et la ramène contre lui. _

— Nous ne divorçons pas ! _Trancha t-il._ Laisse-moi juste le temps…eh bien disons d'encaisser tout ça, hein ?

— Alors tu reste ?

— Où pourrais-je aller ?

— Eh bien chez toi.

— C'est ici chez moi Norma. _Murmura t-il ses paupières commençant à se fermer._

Le regardant un court instant elle se releva ensuite, lui retirant ses chaussures et sa veste avant de remonter sur lui la couverture. Il etait revenu, ivre certes mais au moins il était de nouveau là, cela devrait la rendre heureuse et pourtant elle savait que rien n'était encore régler.

**0oooooooo0**

Alex ne lui avait pas parler pendant les jours qui avaient suivie cet incident, il l'avait ignoré, restant malgré tout attentionné et s'assurant qu'elle ne manquait de rien.

Il etait 19 heures quand il entra hésitant dans la cuisine voulant apparemment enfin enterrer la hache de guerre.

— Je t'ai fait couler un bain. _L'informa t-il platement concentrant son regard sur la table. _

— Oh… _Ne put t-elle que répondre._

— Je vais m'occuper du diner. _Lui retira t-il le sac de légumes des mains._ Tu devrais y aller avant que…eh bien avant que l'eau refroidisse.

Acquiesçant elle avait quitter la pièce et rejoint la salle de bain. La verité était que depuis cet incident tragique Norma n'avait pas repris de bain, aussi relaxant que puisse être ce moment elle avait préférer les douches rapides, ne se lavant qu'au motel et fuyant comme la peste cette piéce. Et pourtant aujourd'hui de nouveau elle y était confronter.

Tout se passerait bien ! Se persuada t-elle en retirant peu a peu ses vêtements. Elle devait franchir le pas et surtout affronter sa peur, il ne s'agissait que d'une baignoire, c'était si stupide d'avoir peur d'une simple baignoire aussi grande et oppressante lui paraisse t-elle en cet instant. Inspirant elle posa un pied dans l'eau avant de poser le second, ses mains encerclant sa taille elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de s'asseoir puis de finalement s'allonger dans l'eau. Tout allait bien ! Relativisa t-elle en posant sa tête sur le marbre. Et pourtant il semblait soudain y avoir trop d'eau, une force titanesque la tirant au fond de la baignoire. Haletant, sa vision se brouilla avant que soudain elle réalise apeurée que de nouveau elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle hurler, elle criait, mais tout cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que soudain une paire de bras fort la sorte de l'eau.

— Norma ?! Norma ! Chérie ! Est-ce que ca va ?! Tu m'entends ! Respire ! _La regarda alarmé et apeuré Alex. _

— Je… Je … Je ne pouvais plus respirer. _Suffoqua t-elle._

— Je suis là, je suis là. D'accord ? _Serra t-il son visage entre ses mains._

— Je pensais que je pourrais le faire…Je pensais que je réussirais. _Sanglota t-elle._

— Quoi ? Que tu réussirais quoi ? _La regarda t-il perdu._

— À passer au delà… À surmonter ce moment.

Conscient que son état pourrait en réalité cacher un problème gravissime il s'alarma de ce qu'il avait fait.

— Norma que s'est t-il passer ici ? _Lui demanda t-il tremblant ayant alors peur de ce qu'il entendrait._

— Je… Je… Je me suis réveiller dans l'eau, mais je ne pouvais plus respirer et Norman m'avait…il m'avait déposer là et c'est alors que je me suis souvenu, il voulait que je me rappelle, il m'as plonger là, mais j'étais inconsciente et quand je me suis réveiller je…

— Tu était en train de noyer… _Réalisa Alex horrifier._

— Je suis désoler. _Pleura t-elle._ Je pensais vraiment que je pourrais le faire.

Voyant sa femme totalement dévasté, Alex ne réfléchit soudain pas deux fois, retirant tous ses vêtements, il les laissa au sol avant de la rejoindre dans la baignoire ne se souciant pas que l'eau déborde. Pressant son corps contre le sien, il l'encercla de ses bras et la ramena contre lui embrassant sa tête et la rassurant durant de longues minutes.

— Je n'étais pas là ce soir là, mais je le suis aujourd'hui tu m'entends, je suis là !

Respirant de nouveau normalement et se calmant, elle se calfeutra dans son étreinte et apprécia la sensation de se sentir en sécurité.

— Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, je pensé que tout allait bien…

— Ne pense jamais qu'une chose n'est pas assez importante pour que tu m'en parle, tout te concernant est important, d'accord ?

— Oui… _Acquiesça t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui._

La tenant serrer Alex l'embrassa doucement, cela était le premier moment intime qu'ils partageaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette chambre au motel avant que toutes ses horreurs arrive. Cela ne l'aidait donc pas ! Réfutant ses propres pulsions, il se calma et tenta de calmer son corps, frottant et lavant son dos il profitèrent d'un moment des plus agréable et pourtant si troublant et bouleversant après les révélations que venait de lui faire Norma.

Il l'avait ensuite porter jusqu'à leur chambre le corps emmitouflé dans une serviette, tandis que son corps nue goutter encore. La déposant maintenant sur le lit, il s'apprêta à reculer quand elle le retint par le bras.

— Ne part pas. _Plaida t-elle en le regardant démuni._

— Je ne le fais pas. _Lui assura t-il en caressant sa joue._

— Alors viens. _L'incita t-elle en le tirant_ _vers elle._

— Norma je… Écoute je suis un homme et autant que je voudrais ça, je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment…

— Je te veux Alex, je te veux maintenant. _Le coupa t-elle avec un baiser langoureux en le ramenant sur son propre corps. _

Réalisant soudain que la serviette qui la recouvrait s'était ouverte et que par conséquent leur deux corps nue ne semblait plus en faire qu'un il suffoqua, essayant de se calmer, mais quand elle bougea doucement sous lui il perdit toute raison son membre déjà durcie répondant automatiquement à ses pulsions. C'était une torture de la sentir enfin si proche de lui sans pouvoir et surtout sans avoir l'impression de ne jamais en etre rassasier.

— Fait moi l'amour Alex… _Plaida t-elle les yeux à demie clôt._

Dieux qu'elle était belle ! Songea t-il avant de succomber à son envie la plus pressante. S'incérant en elle avec douceur, il ne pu au fils des secondes calmer l'envie grisante qui le parcouru, la sueur, les gémissement et une frénésie de luxure emplirent bientôt la chambre et c'est les membres crispés et pressés l'un contre l'autre qu'ils reprirent leur souffle des heures plus tard.

— Je t'aime ! _Exhorta Norma dans un souffle._

La regardant Alex se positionna de nouveau au dessus d'elle avant de prendre en coupe son visage.

— Je le fais moi aussi et je le ferais toujours !

— Toujours ?

— Oui toujours ! _Lui assura t-il certain que peu importe ce qui se passerait à l'avenir il resterais auprès d'elle et cela jusqu'à son dernier souffle._

Elle était sa femme, elle était sa moitié et son âme sœur, aussi enfantin qu'il puisse trouver l'idée, c'est qu'elle représentait pour lui et rien dés lors ne pourrait se mettre en travers de leur chemin, il serait son mari, il serait son épaule, son confident, il serait tout ce qu'elle voulait et tout ce qu'elle désirait avant qu'un beau jour la mort vienne les chercher.

**Fin**

**Voilà **** Pour info, cette histoire aura une suite qui sera publier très prochainement. Dans celle-ci vous retrouverez bien évidement Norma et Alex et qui sait peut-être un nouveau membre de leur famille… Beaucoup de rebondissements en perspective sachez le et surtout de nouveaux problèmes à gérer parce qu'à White Pine Bay nul n'est après tout à l'abris des ennuie. **

**Si vous avez par ailleurs des suggestions ou des idées que vous souhaiteriez que j'ajoute dans cette deuxième partie n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ce sera avec grand plaisir que je les incorporeraient. **

**J'espère en tout cas que cette fic vous auras plus, merci à tout ceux qui auront pris le temps de la lire. **

**Ce fut en tout cas un vrai bonheur pour moi de l'écrire !**


End file.
